Un ange dans ma vie
by Lou999
Summary: Heero et Duo, Duo et Heero... L'un est un ange échappé,l'autre un humain... Mais que se passeraitil s'ils se rencontraient ?
1. Prélude

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi.

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être boulversée.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est en construction et je ne l'ai pas encore bcp avancé. C'est pourquoi je vous demande un peu de patience. Suivant le nombre de reviews, je ferais sois des chapitres courts mais réguliers sois des longs. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Prélude :

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il avait disparut, laissant Duo dans une immense tristesse. Le jeune ange avait bien du mal à s'y faire et son absence lui pesait énormément. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Mais comment faire ? Ici, il était surveillé tout le temps et Dieu tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ces yeux. Or il avait interdit à quiconque de partir à la recherche de l'Archange de l'eau. Pour le moment, il devait attendre sans rien faire si ce n'est son travail en tant qu'ange.

Son travail consistait à vérifier et à gérer les conflits entre anges, démons et humains. Il recevait des tonnes des demandes par jour et avait bien du mal à s'en occuper sans la présence de son Maître, porté disparu.

Duo repoussa sa chaise s'en extirpa. Après s'être étiré, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et ouvrit la porte. Un coup d'œil à droite, un à gauche lui assurèrent qu'aucuns anges ne se trouvaient dans les parages. Il se glissa discrètement dans le couloir et dirigea ses pas vers une des nombreuses fenêtres. Mais alors qu'il y arrivait, un ange l'interpella.

Duo : Séraph ? Un problème ?

Séraph : Pas du tout. Je venais juste te voir pour te proposer de prendre le thé avec nous !

Duo réfléchissant : Euh…

Séraph : Tu allais quelque part ?

Duo embarrassé : Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air c'est tout.

Séraph : Ah ! Mais surtout, ne saute pas !

Duo en riant : Non, je risque de me faire mal !

Séraph : Bon, on est dans la salle de détente. Rejoins-nous dès que t'as finit.

Duo : D'accord.

Duo regarda l'ange au long cheveux bleu ciel partir puis se retourna vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Duo : Merci Séraph. Je sais que toi et les autres, vous faites bien attention à ce que je ne sois pas seul trop longtemps. Vous, vous inquiétez sûrement pour moi, et à raison. Mais je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés en sachant mon Maître disparu. Il faut que je le retrouve. Et je sais où il est…Du moins, je sais sur quel territoire il est. Pardonnez-moi, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Le jeune homme enjamba la fenêtre et sauta. Automatiquement, ses grandes ailes blanches se déployèrent et il plana un instant. Ensuite, il les mit en arrière et s'efforça de prendre de la vitesse puis plongea dans les nuages. Il percuta un mur invisible mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Duo : Bon sang… Je vais… Il vaut que… j'y arrive…

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, l'ange continua sa descente malgré la pression exercée par la barrière. Il allait abandonner, à bout de force, lorsqu'il sentit le pouvoir magique s'estomper. D'un coup, il sortit des nuages et se remit à prendre de la vitesse.

Duo : Je… J'y suis…

L'ange, fatigué, essaya de repositionner ses ailes afin de stopper sa course folle. Mais rien n'y fit. Il était trop épuisé pour réussir à voler. Il changea cependant sa trajectoire et s'écrasa dans un arbre mou.

Au dessus de lui, derrière les nuage.

L'effervescence qui régnait n'avait rien de normal et la sonnerie que hurlait ajoutait à la pagaille générale. Tous les anges et Archanges regagnaient leurs postes. Soudain, un homme au port altier déboucha dans l'un des bureaux, l'air visiblement mécontent. Il se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée et héla son propriétaire.

: Zeck !

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux des son ordinateur et grimaça en apercevant son interlocuteur. Il se leva un le salua de la tête.

Zeck : Oui, Mr ?

Mr : Que se passe-t-il ?

Zeck : Quelqu'un vient de forcer le keikai de protection qui mène à la terre.

Mr : Comment ? Qui est entré ?

Zeck : Pas entré, Mr… Sortit.

Mr : Pardon ?

Zeck : C'est un ange qui a traversé la barrière, Mr.

Mr : Mais qui ?

Zeck baissa les yeux : L'ange primaire Duo, Mr.

Mr : QUOI ? Duo est partit ? Quand ?

Zeck : A l'instant Mr.

Mr : J'aurais du m'en douter. Il voulait tant retrouver son Maître.

Zeck : Que doit-on faire Mr ?

Mr : ALLER LE CHERCHER ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Le blondinet se courba et sortit du bureau, sous l'œil terrorisé des autres occupants.

Mr : Mais qu'ais-je fais ? Je n'aurais jamais du interdire à Duo le droit de sortir. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est. Et il est certainement fatigué…

L'homme se retourna vers le reste du groupe et leur hurla des ordres avant de disparaître, toujours inquiet.

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, voila déjà le prélude. Ca va vs permettre de situer un peu l'histoire.

Duo : Heero n'est pas encore là ? Parce que pour le moment, on n'a vu que Zeck et je ne sais pas qui !

Lou : Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès le début du prochain chap, il sera là !

Duo : Ah ! Heureusement !

Lou : j'attends vos réactions. Et dites moi si vs préférez des chap courts ou long !

Bye


	2. Un Ange

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi.

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Dans les cieux, un ange se fait la malle afin de retrouver son Maître. Mais pour cela, il doit traverser le bouclier qui les sépare de la terre. Seul problème il semble que cet ange soit précieux aux yeux d'une certaine personne au placée.

Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! 

**Remerciements :**

**Sempaï :** Je me doutais bien que tu aimerais ! Te connaissant ! Forcément, y'a un fond de clamp ! C'est moi qui te remercie de lire cette fic ! Merci encore !

**Trichou :** Duo, Duo, Duo… Fo pa être si méchant que ça ! T'as k essayé d'écrire, on verra ce que ça donne après !

Qui est le Maître de Duo ? Tu vas le découvrir ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Et… Et oui, en général, je m'arrête là où fo pas ! hé hé hé Chui sadique hein ?

**Syt the evil Angel :** Kikou. Pour les longs chap, ca va être dur que j'ai pas de brouillons de fait ! Pour Duo et Heero… je sais pas… Bon si,je te dis… Oui, ils finissent ensemble ! je sais pas encore comment mais c'est sur ! je suis partisante du Duo/Heero !

**Yami Rose Aka :** Et oui,notre cher Duo en ange ! mais bon, on verra que de temps en temps ses ailes ! J'espère que cette fic te plaira !

**Marianella :** Stt, bave pas trop ! Sinon tu vas abîmé ton clavier ! je vais te dire, je suis tout aussi impatiente de voir la suite ! Pour une fois,je la construit o fur et à mesure ! On verra se que ça donne !

Voilà, un énorme merci pour vos petits mots qui m'ont fais super plaisir ! je vous dédie ce chap à toute ! Amusez-vous bien !

Lou

Chapitre 1 : Un ange

Heero avançait d'un pas rapide, insensible à la pluie qui le trempait. La journée avait été longue et difficile, il lui avait fallut remettre en fonction tout le réseau informatique de sa boite à cause d'un virus. Il avait passé son temps à aller de bureau en bureau pour réinitialiser chaque tour et récupérer le peu de données qu'il restait.

Il tourna à gauche et pénétra dans un magnifique parc puis continua sa marche. Ses cheveux bruns dégoulinaient et chaque goutte qui tombait collait un peu plus son t-Shirt contre sa peau, pourtant aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient sur son visage fatigué. Alors qu'il marchait ainsi sous la pluie battante, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui le fit changer de route. Il s'approcha de se qu'il avait vu d'un pas lent mais quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une petite poupée, il fut demi tour. Malheureusement, le destin en voulu autrement. Un chétif gémissement le força à tourner la tête vers l'objet. Il fit volte face et se rapprocha encore un peu plus, assez près pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Heero remarqua que la poitrine du petit être se soulevait régulièrement au rythme d'une respiration faible et que des tâches de sang souillaient sa tunique dorée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Heero tendit les mains et souleva très délicatement le petit être, faisant bien attention à ses minuscules ailes translucides. Deux petits yeux améthyste s'entrouvrirent et le fixèrent. Les lèvres de l'ange bougèrent silencieusement, formulant une demande. Heero fut obliger de tendre l'oreille encore un peu plus.

Ange : Aidez moi…

Le petit être sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscient, laissant Heero seul. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, l'informaticien se releva en posant une main sur l'autre et repartit, l'ange avec lui. Il traversa à la vitesse de l'éclair le parc sans voir le beau paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Quelque part dans l'immensité du ciel

: COMMENT CA TOUJOURS PAS ?

L'homme aux cheveux châtain clair qui hurlait se retourna violemment et plaqua ses poings contre son bureau, faisant voler ses papiers et sursauter son interlocuteur blond.

: CELA FAIT 2 JOURS QUE TU LE CHERCHES ET TU N'AS TOUJOURS RIEN TROUVE, ZECK ?

Zeck : Non Seigneur. Dès que je retrouve sa trace, il s'enfuit. Il sait que nous le cherchons…

Seigneur : TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! DEBROUILLE TOI COMME TU VEUX MA RAMENE LE !

Zeck : Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas où il est. Il se cache rudement bien ! Il refuse catégoriquement de venir avec moi… J'ai perdu sa trace au large de la mer noire…

Seigneur : BON SANG ! C'EST UN ANGE PRIMAIRE ALORS QUE TOI, TU ES ARCHANGE !

Zeck : Je sais Seigneur. Mais il possède de grands pouvoirs pour un ange de niveau 1… Et il est très intelligent !

Seigneur : TU N'AS PAS D'EXCUSE ! JE VEUX LE VOIR ICI DEMAIN !

Zeck : Très bien…

Seigneur : Et en ce qui concerne Quatre ?

Zeck : Nos renseignements sont fiables… Il est partit avec le fils de Lucifer.

Seigneur : Mais c'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Un Archange de son rang…

Zeck : Il faut dire que le fils de Lucifer est séduisant. Quatre à bon goût !

Seigneur ! ABRUTI ! NE DIS PAS DE SOTISES ! Quatre à certainement dû être enlevé par ce Trowa de malheur…

Zeck : Mais Seigneur, Trowa est aussi porté disparut… Même Lucifer ignore où il est !

Seigneur : Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, il n'y à que un endroit où ils peuvent être… S'ils sont ensemble…

Zeck : Oui… La terre. Et Duo le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il est partit là bas…

Seigneur : Hum… Je connais Quatre… Etant le Maître de Duo, il a dû sentir que ce dernier était sur la Terre… Et il va chercher à le voir de ce fait !

Zeck : Mais Seigneur… Il nous est impossible de déceler la présence d'un Archange sur la Terre…

Seigneur : SOMBRE IDIOT ! Un Archange et un démon, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Prévient tout les surveillant que Trowa et Quatre doivent être sur Terre… Même si nous ne pouvons pas suivre la trace d'un Archange et encore moins d'un Démon, nous pouvons déceler la pratique de magie… Le moindre sort sera immédiatement repérer…

Zeck : Le problème, c'est que nous avons plusieurs dizaines d'agents qui sont en mission en ce moment.

Seigneur : Que m'importe ! Nous savons où ils sont ! Il faut retrouver rapidement Duo… Pour un novice comme lui, les humains et tous ce qui les entourent représentent des dangers… de plus, en forçant le bouclier comme il l'a fait, il à du se fatiguer…

Zeck : Oui, c'est sûr… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était légèrement blessé…

Seigneur : QUOI ? ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

Zeck : Mais rien… Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai rattrapé… Un animal l'a certainement attaqué…

Seigneur : Mais c'est pas vrai... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA DANS SE CAS ? RESTES PAS PLANTER ICI ! VAS LE CHERCHER ET VITE !

Zeck ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il laissa passer la tempête puis reprit son souffle. Le Seigneur de son vrai prénom Treize ou Dieu était vraiment en pétard. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo, il sortait de ses gonds. Et personne n'aimait affronter sa fureur. Colère qui bien souvent retombait sur Zeck puisqu'il se retrouvait régulièrement dans le lit de Dieu et dans de drôles de positions.

Zeck rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et s'éclipsa sans un bruit, trop content de s'en sortit indemne. Il se dirigea vers directement sa chambre pour y souffler un peu.

Zeck : _Duo… mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Tu sais parfaitement que Treize est fou amoureux de toi et toi, tu t'enfuis… Petit ange, pourquoi une telle réaction ? La disparition de ton Maître t'a autant perturbé que ça ? Entre toi et Treize… Je n'en comprends aucun ! Pourquoi Treize, qui t'aime tellement, me force –t-il à coucher avec lui sans tenir compte de ma volonté ? C'est avec toi qu'il devrait le faire… Je suis désolé petit ange… je sais que toi, tu ne l'aime pas non, plus… Mais je suis obliger de te retrouver. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai pour mission de te ramener dans ta prison dorée… Ne m'en veut pas…_

Zeck se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il activa un ordinateur et l'examina. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua un petit point de couleur lumineuse qui clignotait dans un coin. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, une connexion en direction du centre de contrôle des humains se fit et un opérateur lui répondit.

Maison Yui :

Heero clissa la clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de s'occuper de la petite chose sur le canapé. Après, il pénétra dans sa chambre et retira son t-shirt trempé et le déposa sur le radiateur. Il changea également de pantalon et alla dans la cuisine. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire à manger.

Heero déposa la casserole d'eau sur le feu et tourna la tête en direction du salon. D'où il était, il pouvait voir la serviette dans laquelle il avait délicatement enroulé ce qui lui semblait être un ange. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il avait désinfecté les plaies avec un coton tige imbibé d'alcool et les avait bander comme il avait pu. Il faut dire que l'ange n'était pas plus gros qu'un chaton de 6 mois.

Soudain alors qu'il repensait à leur rencontre, il vit une petite tête émerger du tissu cotonneux et un regard envoûtant et fascinant se posa sur lui. Une chaleur se répandit en lui et un frisson traversa sa colonne. Le petit être repoussa lentement les couvertures puis flotta difficilement jusqu'à l'allogène, qui diffusait une lumière, et se mit dessous. Il y resta de longues minutes sans faire le moindre bruit puis finalement reprit son vol en direction de Heero. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait venir l'ange. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de la petite créature. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement. Quant l'ange arriva à sa hauteur, il reprit ses esprits mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste, l'ange se jeta à son coup.

Heero : Hey ! Mais… Mais arrêtes !

L'ange battit des ailes et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de Heero. Il le détailla puis lui fit un superbe sourire. Le plus beau que Heero n'ait jamais vu et qui vit vibrer son coeur.

Ange : Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell Shinigami. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Duo. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Heero : …

Duo : Un problème ?

Heero : Nh…

Duo : Je te remercie de m'avoir secourut, c'est très aimable de ta part.

Heero : De rien.

Duo : Mais si. C'est très important. Sans toi je serais certainement mort.

Heero : Vraiment ?

Duo : Hum… J'ai pu récupérer grâce à la chaleur de ta lampe ! Ba oui… Comme tout ange, je me nourris de chaleur. Or en cette période il fait froid et il y a très peu de soleil.

Heero lui jeta un regard acéré mais ravala sa phrase. Il coupa le feu de la gazinière et jeta l'eau dans l'évier. Sans prêter gare à Duo, il lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

Dans le ciel

Zeck : Que se passe-t-il Uriel ? Tu as cherché à m'avoir ?

Uriel : Oui. Tu nous à demander de surveiller étroitement les rencontre entre anges et humains.

Zeck : Oui, en effet. Duo ne passera pas inaperçu. Et si il établit le moindre contact, nous pourrons le localiser.

Uriel : Justement. Il y a un contact qui vient d'avoir lui. J'ai envoyé un surveillant afin de vérifier.

Zeck : Parfait. Tiens moi au courant !

Uriel : Euh, Zeck… Y'a quelque chose qui va pas te plaire…

Zeck Oui ?

Uriel : il y a un agent de Lucifer sur l'affaire… D'après mon indic, quelqu'un aurait eut vent de tes recherches concernant l'ange Duo…

Zeck : Qui ?

Uriel : Et bien…

Zeck : URIEL !

Uriel : Wufei… C'est Wufei…

Zeck : Oh non, pas lui… Il se débrouille toujours pour être dans mon chemin… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là encore ?

Uriel : Il recherche le fils de Lucifer…

Zeck : Et qu'est-ce que Duo a à voir la dedans ?

Uriel : Mais Zeck, c'est toi qui est charger de ses 2 missions et personne n'ignore les sentiments de Wufei à ton…

Zeck : C'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerais…

Uriel : Mais zeck, tu sais tout de même ce que ressent Wu…

Zeck : Il faut que je te laisse… J'ai du monde.

Zeck raccrocha et se tourna vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement, une silhouette sportive attendait qu'il finisse.

Zeck : Treize…

Sachant très bien pourquoi venait son supérieur, l'Archange ne lui posa même pas la question. Il le regarda enter avec une certaine appréhension, un rictus sur les lèvres. Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de bouger, Treize le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, les mains prisonnières des siennes, et l'embrassa violemment, glissant sa langue contre celle de Zeck.

Maison Yui :

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux le réveilla en douceur. Il ouvrit un œil puis le seconde avant de s'étirer en baillant. Soudain, il réalisa qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait dans son dos. Lentement, Heero se tourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui semblait profondément endormit. Il fut frappé par la beauté quasi irréelle de son squatteur. Un visage à la peau dorée encadré par une nuée de mèches brunes, des lèvres roses et appétissante, un parfum doux et sucré et enfin un corps svelte et musclé. Tout chez cet homme éveillait une sensation étrange dans l'estomac de l'informaticien. Heero secoua la tête et sortit de sa rêverie. Il du bouger un peu trop car le deuxième occupant du lit ouvrit ses yeux. Aussitôt, Heero fut transporté dans un autre monde, perdu dans le violet des pupilles du jeune homme.

Heero : Vous… Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

L'intrus bougea légèrement puis s'approcha encore un peu plus de Heero. Il cala sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et se rendormit. Apparemment, il n'avait pas émergé. Heero sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il prit un grande respiration puis se leva du lit, se soustrayant à ce moment si agréable.

Heero haussant la voix : Qui êtes vous ?

Cette fois ci, l'intrus se réveilla pour de bon. Il s'étira de tout son long et posa ses yeux sur Heero, lui faisant un grand sourire.

: B'jour Hee-chan…

Sans la moindre gène, l'intrus sortit du lit à son tour.

Heero : Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?

: Quelqu'un à téléphoner hier… Elle vous a appelé Heero…

Heero : Mais… Qui t'es bon sang !

: Ba, c'est moi… Duo !

Heero fut si surpris qu'il manqua de trébucher sur ses chaussures. Il regarda Duo bizarrement puis finalement décida de l'ignorer superbement. Sans doute devait-il encore rêver. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans sa douche. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude le long de son corps, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête mais soudain, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Duo dans la pièce.

Heero : _Mais… Cette hallucination ne veut pas disparaître…_

Duo visiblement fâché : Je ne suis pas une hallucination… Je suis un Ange. L'ange primaire Duo…

Heero : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Duo : Oui.

Heero : Arrêtes. Je n'aime pas ça !

Duo avec un sourire: Très bien.

Heero : Retournes toi !

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Aller !

Duo s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il voyait bien que visiblement, son hôte était perturbé par sa présence. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait.

Heero : Tu veux pas sortir d'ici ?

Duo : Non. Je te dérange…

Heero : Et bien… _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole comme ça ?_

Heero fut surpris de se rendre compte que finalement, l'ange ne le gênait pas. Il avait même tendance à apprécier sa présence.

Duo : Tu sais, j'ai eut une idée en faisant le ménage hier…

Heero : Le ménage ?

Duo : Oui… Tu avais de la vaisselle en retard… mais au fait, la jeune fille qui a téléphoné, elle m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Tu dois la rappeler. Elle s'appelle Réléna… Réléna Dar…

Heero : …Lian… je sais qui s'est. Elle me colle au train…

Heero sursauta en voyant Duo entrer dans la douche. Il laissa tomber son savon et lui jeta un drôle de regard. Duo quant à lui, ramassa le savon.

Heero : Mais… Mais… Mais… A quoi tu joues là… _Oh mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Duo : Et bien… Je vais t'aider.

Heero : Je suis capable de le faire tout s… _Aaarrrg… Non…Non je ne dois pas…_

Heero suspendit sa phrase. Il sentit les mains de Duo commencer à le frotter énergiquement avec le savon. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que les cheveux de son invité étaient détachés et collaient, comme ses vêtements à sa peau. Une boule se forma au niveau de on ventre et sa peau se mit à frémir imperceptiblement. A ce moment précis, s'il ne s'était pas contrôler, il lui aurait sauter dessus. Diu qu'il était beau, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau douce. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand Duo entreprit de le nettoyer plus bas. Avec un geste rapide, Heero lui ôta le savon des mains et se tourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

Duo : Un problème ?

Heero : Va-t-en… Ne reste pas là, tu me gène. _Aie aie aie…Qu'est-ce qui me passe par l atête moi ? C'est un homme… Un homme, Heero…_

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Pas de mais. Sors de cette salle ! _C'est pas vrai… Il se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire ou quoi ? Il est si innocent que ça ?_

Visiblement surprit, Duo ne dit pourtant rien. Il sortit de la salle de bain sans un mot, les cheveux dégoulinant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Heero ressortit de la salle. Il lança une serviette sèche sur la tête de Duo, assit dans le canapé. Ce dernier se leva, parfaitement sec.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Heero : Mais… Tu étais trempé !

Duo : Je me suis séché…

Heero : Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle… _Pourquoi… Pourquoi je sens une chaleur quand je le vois ?_

A suivre…

Lou : Voila un petit chapitre qui me plaît bien… E, fait, j'ai même pas fait de brouillons…

Duo : Je l'aime bien aussi !

Lou : Ah ! Tu vois !

Duo : Oui… Bcp !

Lou : Pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus rapide…

Duo : prochain chap, c'est le lemon ?

Lou : Certainement pas ! Pendant un bon bout de temps, va rien y avoir à part des petites choses comme ça… Pauvre Heero ! Tu vas lui en faire voir de toute les couleur…

Duo : Comment ça…

Lou : Ba, disons que tu vas éveiller son désir sans vraiment le vouloir et que lui, il va tout faire pour se retenir !

Duo : Mais il va bien finir par …

Lou : Mais oui… Pendant un certain temps, il va résister jusqu'au moment ou il va craquer et sauter dessus !

Duo : Cool !

Lou : Aller, je vous dis à plus ! Bisous.


	3. Début de l'enfer

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi.

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Duo après s'être enfui du ciel rencontre Heero qui lui sauve la vie. Mais malheureusement, Zeck est à sa recherche ainsi qu'un autre Démon.

Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! 

Duo : Lou, donne moi tes brouillons please

Lou : Peux pas.

Duo : Aller quoi, sois sympa pour une fois !

Lou : Je peux je te dis.

Duo : T'es pas drôle, j'veux juste savoir quand Heero et moi on va…

Lou : Impossible.

Duo : Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pas été méchant !

Lou : Duo.. J'ai pas fait de brouillons !

Duo : Hein ?

Quatre : C'est une bonne raison !

Lou : J'avance l'histoire selon mon humeur ! C'est pourqoi y'aura peut être des incohérences !

Duo : Zut alors.

Lou : Désolé mon grand…

_Remerciements _: Tout comme pour New menace, je vous préviens qu'après ce chapitre, je vous répondrais individuellement. Alors, stt, laisser moi votre **adresse e mail** ! Merci !

Sempaï : ba oui, je me suis largement inspiré des Wish ! Et attends, tu va voir la dualité 2/5… hé hé ! Ils vont avoir du mal ! Stt que Duo ns réserve une belle surprise (j'y est penser en tapant mon chap !)!

Iria Chan : ba la voilà ! J'espère que t'as pa trop attendu Et oui la douche.. je trouvais ça tro chou, j'ai pa pu résister ! Et c'est pas finit !

Lady Balkys : Merci… c'est fait pour être drôle justement… enfin, ce premier chap

Lilyunatat : Hé hé ! ravi de voir que ça te plaise autant ! Je vais la continué, t'inquiète ! Voilà déjà une troisième chap !

Trichou : Mdr ! Oui, Duo mimi.. mai bon… tu vas… Non, surprise.. tu verras bien ! Et toi Duo, fiche lui la paix sinon tu va avoir de gros ennuis ! C'ets bien compris ? Pa de cado de noel !

Syt the Evil Angel : Pour le fils de lucifer, c'est Obsédient ou un truc comme ça… En fait, ils portent ts le nom d'une pierre précieuses ! Pour Treize, fallait que je le mette, mais j'avoue qu'il m'enquiquine.. Fo que je met son histoire en place ! Et t'inquiète pour Zeck ! C'ets mon chouchou !

Marianella (tu serais pas passer sur mon blog des fois ?) : Hé hé ! Moi aussi je sais pour la chaleur ! Y'a bien que lui qui l'ignore ! Tu va pa voir Trowa dans ce chap, ça c'ets sur, mais bientôt je te le promet ! je te ferai un superbe description pour que tu bave encore plus ! Qd o Zeck /5, c'est svt le couple que je fais… Disons que Treize est rarement là !

Voilà, gros bisous à ttes en espérant que le chap soit pas viré par Ffnet ! Je vous souhait de joyeuses fêtes de noël !

Chapitre 2 : Début de l'enfer

Heero : Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle… _Pourquoi… Pourquoi je sens une chaleur quand je le vois ?_

Heero secoua la tête et cessa de fixer Duo. Il s'approcha de l'ange, passa à quelques centimètres de lui puis s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il invita Duo d'un geste de la main à faire de même. L'ange déposa ses fesses sur le canapé puis regarda Heero. Regard qui fit bondir le cœur de l'informaticien.

Heero : Bon… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on reparte depuis le début. Ton nom ?

Duo : Duo Maxwell Shinigami.

Heero : Et tu es ?

Duo : Un ange primaire.

Heero : Très bien…

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les cousins. Une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage et le soupir qu'il poussa ne fit que renforcer Duo dans son analyse.

Heero : Ben voyons… Tu va me dire que t'as des ailes et des pouvoirs fabuleux ?

Duo : Bien entendu ! Même si je suis un ange de bas niveau, j'ai tout de même des pouvoirs.

Heero : Dont celui de changer de forme ? Ou c'est moi qui est rêver que tu étais petit hier ?

Duo secouant la tête : Non, non. Tu n'as pas rêver ! Je ne peux garder ma forme humaine que si j'ai de l'énergie. Or hier soir, j'était épuisé. Avec de la chaleur et une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'ai récupéré.

Heero : Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur terre ?

L'informaticien regretta aussitôt sa question quand il vit les yeux de Duo se remplir de tristesse et devenir brillant.

Heero : Euh.. non, tu sais t'es pas obliger de répondre… Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux…

Duo : Maître…

Heero : Pardon ?

Duo : Je cherche mon Maître. L'archange de l'eau, Quatre.

Heero : Ton Maître ?

Duo : Oui. La personne qui s'occupe de moi. Il m'apprend tout.

Heero : Je vois. Il a disparut ? Il s'est fait enlever ?

Duo : Non. Il a fugué…

Heero surprit : Quoi ?

Duo : Tout comme moi…

Heero : D'accord… C'est pour ça que tu veux rester chez moi ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller, c'est ça ?

Duo : Oui… mais de toute façon, je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps.

Heero : Pourquoi ? Je n'ais pas dit que je te mettais à la porte !

Duo : Non. Mais maintenant, ils doivent savoir où je suis… Il faut que je parte mais…

Heero : Qui ils ? Et comment peuvent-ils savoir où tu te trouve ?

Duo : C'est les contrôleurs… Ils gèrent les rencontres entre Humains et Anges. Or, notre rencontre n'était pas autorisé. Ils m'ont déjà certainement repéré.

Heero : Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es tu pas partit hier soir ? Tu allais mieux, non ?

Duo : Oui, mais…

Heero : Mais ?

Duo : Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te remercier ! Je voudrais exaucer un de tes vœux.

Heero : Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie. Au cause de ça, tu est repéré !

Duo : Mais j'y tiens !

L'ange leva des yeux plein de tendresse vers Heero. Ce dernier fondit littéralement sans bien savoir pourquoi. Mais il se reprit aussitôt.

Heero : Je n'ais pas de vœux à formuler.

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu ne dois pas rester ici…

Duo : Je ne veux pas partir ! Je te dois la vie Heero !

Duo s'était levé d'un coup de son canapé. Il s'approcha lentement de son interlocuteur et lui prit une de ses mains. Heero, troublé parce que l'ange l'avait appelé par son prénom se laissa faire. Il sentit un douceur incroyable sur sa main et une nouvelle fois, une chaleur se diffusa sur sa peau.

Duo : Je t'en prie… Laisses moi réaliser un vœu pour toi. Je préfère retourner au ciel après t'avoir remercier.

Heero : Mais.. Et ton Maître.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave… J'arriverais bien à m'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

Heero : Si tu ne veux pas retourner en haut, ils ne peuvent pas t'y obliger tout de même.

Duo baissa les yeux et lâcha le main de Heero pour son plus grand malheur.

Duo : Oh que si. Je ne suis qu'un Ange mineur…

Heero : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que je serais là, il ne te forceront pas à rentrer !

Heero qui avait dit sa phrase sans réfléchir se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna de l'ange pour calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Il passa juste à côté de la porte fenêtre, obligeant l'intrus qui les observait à se cacher encore plus.

Heero : Enfin.. euh… Tu dois retrouver ton maître… _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Je ne veux pas qu'il sois triste et j'ai tellement envie qu'il reste… Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un ange ?_

Dans les cieux :

Zeck ouvrit un œil en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il sentit la présence de son chef à côté de lui et le bras qui emprisonnait sa taille le fit frissonner. Le blondinet chercha à s'extirper de cet étreinte mais elle se resserra et une tête se nicha dans le creux de son cou, déposant des petits baisers.

Treize : Laisse donc !

Zeck : Tu n'en a pas eut assez ?

Treize : A ton avis ?

Zeck : C'est certainement Uriel qui m'apporte des nouvelles sur Duo.

Aussitôt, la pression se relâcha et Zeck puis s'enfuir. Il se leva, encore tout nu, puis alla décrocher sous le regard langoureux de Treize.

Zeck : Oui ?

Uriel : Salut mon grand ! Je te réveille ?

Zeck : Tu me sauve, oui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Uriel : Ah je vois. C'était lui ton invité d'hier… Bon, j'ai des infos… L'ange qui a établit le contacte avec l'humain Heero Yui est bien le petit protégé de Dieu. Il est encore chez lui en ce moment. Si tu veux y aller.

Zeck : C'est gentil. Merci bcp mon ami.

Uriel : De rien. Et ravi de te t'avoir évité de passer la casserole! Un service de plus sur ton ardoise mon grand !

Zeck : Ba, ça vaut le coup !

Zeck raccrocha et se tourna. C'est alors qu'il vit que Treize s'habillait. Il dissimula son sourire.

Zeck : Un problème ?

Treize en colère : Oui… C'est encore cette espèce de… Elle à réussit une nouvelle fois a percer la barrière…

Zeck : Tu parles de Lady 1 ? L'autre enfant de Satan ?

Treize : Oui… Décidément, ça moitié Ange m'agace !

Zeck : C'est la vie ! Elle est follement amoureuse de toi !

Treize : Je m'en fiche.

Zeck : Ca je le sais, merci !

Zeck regarda son supérieur sortit. Il poussa un soupir en entendant la porte claquer.

Zeck : Moi je suis sûr du contraire… La haine et l'amour se ressemble. Et si tu ne peux pas avoir Duo… Hum… Je devrais aller voir les liseuses de vérité, Noin et Hilde… Enfin… Il faut que je pense à remercier Lady 1 !

Zeck passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blond puis décida se prendre une douche avant de partir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'au dessous, quelqu'un se préparait aussi.

Il allait et venait dans tout les sens, comme un lion en cage. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait tout haut et qu'il n'était pas seul.

…Keuf, keuf…

Wufei sursauta et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui avait oser pénétrer dans son antre.

Wufei : Dorothy ! Meurs en silence au lieu de tousser comme une folle !

Dorothy : Mais Mâitre… je ne suis pas mal. Je voulais attiré votre attention !

Wufei coléreux : Et pourquoi donc ?

Dorothy: Je m'inquiétais. Vous étiez en train de faire les sens pas en répétant sans arrêt : Mais pourquoi… C'est pas juste, il devrait être à moi, m'appartenir pour la vie. Je le prendrais de force un jour. Et ce n'est pas ce petit angelot de malheur qui va profiter de son corps ! Il sera à moi, a moi seul !

Wufei bégaya quelques mots alors que sont teint virait au rose. Il stoppa sa course et frappa dans un vase qui trônait sur un meuble !

Wufei : Merde ! Je suis totalement dingue de cet Archange. Je le veux et je l'aurais… Tout en lui éveille mon désir. Je le prendrais sauvagement un jour !

Dorothy : Mais c'est un Archange !

Wufei : je le sais pauvre idiote ! Mais je le veux tout entier… Sa peau, ses cheveux, son odeur.. être en lui, me perdre en lui…

Dorothy : Mais c'est un Archange !

Wufei agacé : Merci de me le rappeler. On sait jamais, si j'étais pas au courant ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

Réléna : Et bien… Duo est…

Wufei : je me moque de lui ! Au contraire ! Il veut Zeck et Zeck l'aime… Je les séparerais !

Dorothy : Bien.

Wufei : Alors ?

Dorothy : Rien.

Wufei : comment ça rien ? Ca fait des piges que tu enquête et t'as rien ?

Dorothy : Mais vous avez dit que…

Wufei : Parles moi de Zeck !

Dorothy : Ah ! Il est grand, musclé la peau doré et très douce semble-t-il. Ses longs cheveux blonds glissent le longs de son corps et le rend encore plus beau. Ses yeux bleus font encore plus ressortir sa beauté presque irréelle.

Wufei bavant : Ahhh, encore…

Dorothy : Son corps est svelte et musclé et il à de longues jambes fines.

Wufei : Stop. C'est pas ce que je t 'ais demander !

Dorothy : Et bien… pour les new…Il va certainement se rendre sur terre. Chez un certaine Heero Yui. Sinon, on dit que Dieu en ferait son dessert tous les soirs !

Wufei : Mensonge ! Il est encore chaste et pur ! Il n'a jamais eut de relation avec une autre ange !

Dorothy : Bien Maître…

Wufei : On part pour la terre.

Dorothy : Et en ce qui concerne Trowa ?

Wufei malicieux : Justement, quoi de mieux que d'aller sur le terrain pou enquêter ! Ne dis pas à Satan pour quelles vrais raisons on y va !

Wufei se frotta les mains et fit un sourire sadique à son animal de compagnie.

Wufei : Parfait. Je vais pouvoir voir Zeck et le kidnapper… Il n'y a que sur terre où je puisse l'approcher… Quand à ce Duo de malheur, je vais lui donner des raisons d'avoir peur et de ne plus approcher mon Zeck !

Maison Yui :

Heero essayait de lire, mais la présence de Duo le troublait ce qui faisait que c'était la 5 ème fois qu'il lisait le même passage. A chaque fois que l'ange passait dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux sur lui et de le suivre du regard. L'age avait décider de faire le ménage et il s'activait dans tout les sens. Alors qu'il relisait une 6ème fois le passage, Heero entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un petit plainte. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva l'ange, assis sur les fesses en train d'enlever quelque chose de sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo tirant sur sa crinière : Hum… mes cheveux ont accrocher quelque chose.

Heero : Ils sont vraiment très longs ! Tu devrais peut être les attaché.

Duo les yeux grand ouvert : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Heero : Et bien… Fais une tresse par exemple !

Duo : C'est quoi ?

Heero poussant un soupir : Mais tu sais rien ma parole ! Aller, viens. Je vais te les attacher !

Duo se releva avec grâce et suivit Heero dans le salon. Ce dernier lui demanda de s'assoire et de l'attendre. L'ange fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait. Il attendait patiemment quand il sentit Heero s'assoire juste à côté de lui.

Heero : Tourne toi, s'il te plais.

Duo se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son sauveur.

Heero : Dans… dans l'autre sens.. Duo…

L'ange le regarda de ses yeux améthystes puis se tourna de l'autre côté. Il sentit les mains de Heero se poser dans ses cheveux et les ramener en arrière. Lorsque l'informaticien commença à lui brosser les cheveux, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et quelques petites plaintes de bonheur franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte, faisant rougir Heero. Duo ferma les yeux et se laissa faire docilement. Au bout de 10 minutes, sa crinière était toute soyeuse et brillante. Heero lui fit un tresse rapidement. Mais alors qu'il lui mettait un élastique, l'informaticien vit l'ange glisser doucement vers lui. Il s'étala contre la poitrine de Heero sans réaction.

Heero : Euh… D… Du… Duo… ?

Heero ne savait plus où mettre ses mains du coup il ne faisait plus le moindre geste. Duo pesait du tout son poids sur son torse et ce contact était si agréable que l'informaticien ne voulait en aucun cas bouger. Pourtant, il décida d'allonger l'ange. Il se glissa sur le côté, rattrapant la tête de Duo sui tombait puis se leva du canapé et déposa doucement la tête de Duo. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait. Heero était irrésistiblement attiré par lui.

Heero : Bon sang…

Le jeune homme se baissa lentement sur le corps endormit. Plus il s'approchait plus son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres quand Duo remua et se tourna sur le côté. Reprenant ses esprits, Heero ferma les yeux puis se releva. Il alla chercher une couverture et la déposa sur le corps de Duo.

Heero : Mon Dieu… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je me comporte comme ça ? Il va m'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose… Pourtant… Enfin… Et puis zut ! On verra en temps voulu… Mais… il faudrait qu'il arrêtes de me faire des coups comme ça… Hum… Il était tellement craquant quand je lui brossait les cheveux… Non.. Non Heero… Pas craquant.. Il ne faut pas penser comme ça…

Alors que Heero bataillait intérieurement avec soi même, deux petits yeux verts les observaient. L'intrus était bien sagement posé sur une branche d'arbre à l'abris des regards indiscret. Il avait observé tout depuis le début afin de faire un rapport détaillé à son patron. On lui avait dit de voir se qui se passait dans cette maison et quel ange était ici. Il n'était pas déçut. Il avait réussit à retrouver Duo, l'ange rechercher par l'âme damné de Treize. Il allait certainement avoir une prime ! L'intrus reporta son attention sur l'humain. Il semblait totalement absorbé par la présence de l'ange si bien qu'il ne faisait pas gare à lui. Soudain, Duo s e réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. L'intrus eut juste le temps de s'envoler un peu plus loin.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Je… je croyais avoir sentit quelqu'un.. j'ai du me tromper.

Duo remarqua la couverture et lança un regard à Heero. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en murmurant un « Tu allais prendre froid » Surprit par l'attention de son sauveur, Duo se leva et déposa un petit bisous sur sa bouche avant de partir dans la cuisine. Heero resta interloqué.

Dans les cieux.

Zeck sortit de sa chambre et emprunta le couloir au couleur. Il le traversa sans prêter attention aux tableaux qui s'y trouvait puis tourna sur sa droite. Une énorme porte se dressa soudainement devant lui. Il posa une main dessus et sans pousser l'ouvrit. Un gardien leva les yeux vers lui.

Gardien : Tiens, Zeck ? Que puis-je faire sur toi ?

Zeck : Prépare un Esca. Je me rend sur Terre.

Gardien : Encore ? Destination ?

Zeck : Terre, Japon, demeure Yui.

Gardien. Très bien, je vais te charger ça. Prends la capsule 9.

Zeck lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis grimpa dans la cage en verre qu'on lui avait donner. Aussitôt, un gaz remplaça l'air et l'Archange s'endormit.

Maison Yui.

Duo, ayant finit son casse croûte, s'occupa de faire la cuisine pour Heero. Il fallait qu'il mange équilibré pour être en pleine forme. Il finissait sa tambouille quand on frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il la referma aussitôt, intrigant Heero qui arrivait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander qui s'était, une voix se fit entendre.

: Duo ! Ouvres cette porte Duo ! C'est un ordre !

Duo ferma les yeux et appuya sur la poignée mais avant qu'il n'est pu exécuter l'ordre, Heero posa une main sur la porte et la bloqua.

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Heero : Chut ! Qui est là ?

: Hum… Je m'appelle Zeck.

Heero : Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Zeck : Je voudrais voir Duo.

Heero : désolé, il vient de s'enfuir pendant qu'on parlait !

L'informaticien fit un clin d'œil à Duo.

Duo : Heero, ça ne marchera p…

Zeck : C'est faut. Je sens sa présence.

Heero jeta un regard de colère à Duo.

Duo : J'ai voulu te le dire.

Heero : Il veut pas vous parler.

Zeck : Il n'a guère le choix je le…

Un explosion brouilla le reste de la phrase de l'Archange et la baie vitrée du salon vola en éclat. Tout les lumières sautèrent et une ombre se dessina dans la fumée. Heero fit volte face mais trop tard, le nouveau venu avait déjà fait plusieurs pas en directions de Duo. Derrière la porte, Zeck criait.

Duo : Mon Dieu ! C'est un démon !

A partir de là, Heero perdit le fils de l'histoire. Il vit le démon en question lancer une attaque sur Duo et sans faire plus attention, il se jeta sur l'ange et prit le choc à sa place. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla l'épaule et il sentit un liquide gluant et chaud imbiber son t shirt. Il entendit vaguement le cri de l'ange avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Duo lui, était horrifier. Il regarda la démon puis jeta un regard en arrière en sentant la porte voler en éclat.

Zeck : Mais qu'est-ce que… Wufei…

Wufei : Hé hé hé… Surprise, surprise…

Duo : Vous… Heero…

Zeck : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Wufei : Je me débarrasse d'un gêneur.

Duo : Heero…Comment avez vous pu…

Zeck : Tu es charger de retrouver Trowa, non ?

Wufei : Oui… Mais si il est avec l'Archange ce dont je ne doute pas, il viendra ici !

Zeck : Tu veux dire que tu…

Wufei : Oui… En attaquant Duo je force son Maître à se monter. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra !

Duo : Hee-chan… Hee-chan… Vous l'avez blessé…

Zeck : Tu es vraiment perfide.

Wufei : Je sais, merci…

Duo : Tu… Tu as… TU AS FAIS DU MAL A HEERO…

Le démon reporta son attention sur Duo. Celui ci lâcha le corps de Heero et se leva lentement. Ca voix avait changer et quelque chose d'effrayant planait dans ses yeux, une lueur folle et rouge.

Wufei : Qu'es-ce que…

D'un coup, le ciel s'assombrit et le peu de lumière qu'il restait disparut. Le vent se mit à tourbillonner furieusement autour de Duo et ses yeux rouges sang se mirent à briller comme des rubis. L'ange serra rageusement les poings alors que ses cheveux se détachaient dans le vents et volaient dans tous les sens. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard froid qui paralysa le démon de peur.

Duo faisant un pas : Tu as blesser Heero…

Au fur et à mesure que l'ange faisait un pas, menaçant, Wufei reculait, terrifié. Que se passait-il donc ? Soudain, le tonner gronda et des arceaux électriques se formèrent autour du corps de Duo. Des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel en deux alors que la silhouette agressive de Duo semblait se faire plus grande.

Zeck murmurant : Petit ange… Qui es tu vraiment…

Duo se retourna vers lui, les yeux luisants et des crocs à la place des canines.

Duo d'une voix d'outre tombe : Tu vas bientôt le savoir…

A suivre…

Heero : C'est quoi ce changement d'atmosphère d'un coup ?

Lou : Ah ah ! Surprise surprise ! Idée qui m'est venue en parlant sur mon foto avec Sempai…

Duo : Je croyais que j'étais un ange mimi comme tout ?

Lou : Tu l'es. Sf que l'a on a fait du mal à Heero.

Duo : je vois…

Lou : Y'a que Quatre et Dieu qui savent ce que tu es… Et moi bien sûr !

Heero : Tu veux pas ns le dire ?

Lou : Non. TU découvrira plu stard…

Trowa : Et ns, on apparaît qd ?

Lou : Bientôt, bientôt ! Vs êtes prévu au programme un jour ! promi

Bisous à toutes et tous et n'oubliez pas votre mail !


	4. L'Archange

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : C toujours moi

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi.

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Alors que Heero commence à se faire à la présence de Duo, Zeck arrive et demande à l'ange de renter. Mais la venue imprévue se Wufei qui va blesser Heero va provoquer une étrange réaction chez Duo.

Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !

Duo : Bon, t'as retrouver ta pochette ?

Lou : Oui… Elle était à sa place dans la salle…

Duo : Donc je peux avoir tes brouillons ?

Lou : Non.. de toute façon, comme je les fais encor, je n'écris pas les lemons !

Duo : Mais t'es pas drôle là !

Lou : Merci mais si je perds encore ma chemise ou/et que quelqu'un regarde dedans, chui un peu mal barré… stt que celui de Zeck est… violent !

Trowa : J'ai loupé un wagon.. je croyais que tu faisais pas de brouillons ?

Lou : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! je m'ennuis tellement en cours !

Duo : Qd est-ce que tu feras mon lemon ?

Lou : je sais pas. Quand j'en aurais envie ou qd il viendra dans le chap.

Duo : C'est pas juste.

Lou : Rien n'est juste dans la vie !

Chapitre 4 : L'archange

Duo d'une voix d'outre tombe : Tu vas bientôt le savoir…

Les yeux rouges de l'ange brillèrent soudainement. Toutes les lumières de la maison s'allumèrent et clignotèrent avant de griller.

Duo : Tu vas regretter ton geste Daemon. Ma colère tu vas subire…

Wufei : Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Duo : Tu as tords.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo. Ce dernier pointa un doigt fin vers Wufei.

Duo : N'énerve pas ton maître !

Les pieds de Wufei quittèrent le sol et il se retrouva propulser contre le mur, s'écrasant contre le meuble qui se brisa. Il sentit une force inimaginable écraser sa poitrine.

Wufei : Tu… Tu n'est pas… Mon Maître…

Zeck : Duo, ça suffit ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

L'archange qui s'était précipité sur son semblable tenta de le faire baisser le bras mais il fut violemment repousser par l'ange. Soudain le sol trembla.

Zeck : Arrête petit ange…_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'où tient-il une telle force ?_

Duo : Tu as oser blesser Heero…

Wufei ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un léger cri en sentant la pression devenir plus forte. Il commença à s'étouffer par le manque d'air. De son côté, Duo se concentra et ferma les yeux. Une onde glaciale se répandit dans la pièce alors qu'il grognait, le dos arrondit. D'un coup, il crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings. La peau dans son dos commença à bouger légèrement. Quelque chose cherchait à la percer. Mais avant que cela n'arrive à sortir, un voix douce mais autoritaire le coupa dans son élan.

: Duo ! Heero va très bien !

Le principal intéressé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Wufei retombait lourdement sur le sol. Les nuages qui avaient assombris le ciel quelques minutes auparavant disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Duo se retourna lentement, ses yeux redevenus violet. Il vit Zeck assit par terre, une silhouette qu'il connaissait penchée sur Heero.

Duo : Maître…

Zeck : Archange Quatre !

L'homme leur fit un petit sourire alors que l'ombre, appuyée jusque là contre la porte, se dirigea vers Wufei, évanouit.

Quatre : Bonjour Zeck.

L'archange se leva et serra Duo dans ses bras.

Quatre : Mon cher Duo.

Duo : Maître… Je…

Quatre : Chut… Tout va bien.

Le blondinet lâcha son élève et se tourna vers l'homme. Ce dernier était accroupit auprès de Wufei.

Quatre : Alors Trowa, comment va-t-il ?

Trowa : Ton petit protégé n'y a pas été de main morte… mais il va bien.

Duo : Moi ?

Wufei ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'homme brun qui était penché sur lui. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence et une grande mèche cachait la majeur partit de son visage.

Wufei : Hein… Seigneur Trowa ? C'est vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le démon reprit totalement ses esprits. Il aperçut Duo derrière son maître et saut sur ses pieds en grimaçant.

Wufei : Attention, il est dangereux !

Duo surprit : Moi ?

Trowa se redressa et donna une tape sur la tête du démon.

Trowa : Pauvre idiot, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Wufei : Je vous cherchais !

Trowa : Chez un humain ?

Le fils de Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

Wufei : Et bien… Je … Voila je…

Trowa : Dorothy !

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et la jeune fille montra le bout de son nez. Elle entra penaude dans le salon.

Trowa : Alors ?

Dorothy la tête basse : Maître Wufei pensait qu'en s'en prenant à l'ange, l'Archange de l'eau viendrait et donc… vous avec.

Wufei se prit une seconde tape sur le haut du crâne.

Trowa : Sombre idiot.

Le démon laissa son compatriote et rejoignit Quatre. Ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras et vit Duo jeter un coup d'œil à Heero.

Quatre : Il va très bien, ressures-toi.

Duo les regardait effaré. Il allait dire quelque chose quand l'informaticien ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Duo : Hee-chan !

Le dit Hee-chan se leva doucement et regarda autour de lui.

Heero : Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Zeck : Ca ne te regarde pas ! Duo, vient avec moi, on rentre ! Et toi Quatre, tu es prier de venir aussi.

Duo baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en serrant rageusement les poings.

Quatre : Désolé, Zeck mais c'est hors de question. Trowa ne serait pas accepté.

Zeck Et alors ? C'est normal, c'est un démon ! Les fils de Lucifer en plus !

Quatre : C'est avant tout celui que j'aime.

Duo : Mais Maître…

Zeck : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? T'as reçu un coup sur la tête c'est pas possible autrement ! Reviens chez Dieu tout de suite.

Quatre : Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

Zeck : Mais tu es fou ma parole ! C'est un Démon !

Quatre : Je le sais.

Zeck : Avant que je m'énerve, vous allez me suivre tout les deux !

Quatre vit volte face et se planta devant l'archange.

Quatre : Comment oses tu me menacer Zeck ? Tu n'es qu'un simple archange. SORS D'ICI !

Zeck fut surprit par la colère de l'Archange de l'eau. L'archange le plus calme et doux de tout le royaume.

Zeck : Très bien. Comme tu veux. Duo !

Duo sursauta mais se leva tout de même.

Quatre : Non. Duo est sous MA protection ! et encore maintenant. Il me doit obéissance. Va-t-en Zeck, c'est un ordre.

Zeck laissa un rire amer courir sur ses lèvres puis il sortit sans un bruit.

Trowa : Wuefi. Toi aussi. Retournes voir mon père et dis lui que je ne rentrerais pas.

Wufei : Mais…

Trowa : Immédiatement !

Le démon n'en rajouta pas plus. Il se courba et disparut dans une tornade noire.

Heero : Bon, vous m'expliquez ?

L'informaticien se leva avec l'aide de Duo. Il constata les dégâts qu'il y avait eut chez lui et poussa un soupir.

Quatre : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. « Ce qui est cassé doit être réparé »

L'archange fit quelque geste gracieux en même temps qu'il récitait la formule. Ses doigts volants habilement dans l'air. Aussitôt, tout redevint en ordre.

Heero : Ben voyons, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

Duo : Hee-chan, tout va bien ?

Heero : Oui.

Quatre : je suis profondément désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé.

Heero : Et vous êtes ?

Quatre : Oh pardon ! J'en oubli les convenances. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis l'archange de l'eau ainsi que le Maître de Duo. Mon compagnon est Trowa Barton Satan.

Trowa bougea vaguement histoire de montrer qu'il était là.

Heero : Ah…

Heero posa la main sur son épaule et remarqua qu'aucune plaie ne la traversait. Il jeta un regard à Duo qui hocha les épaules et lui désigna son maître du menton.

Quatre : C'est moi. Je vous ais soigné.

Heero : Hum… dans ce cas, je vous dois des remerciements. Installez-vous si vous voulez.

Heero leur désigna les canapés et toute la petite troupe s'installa. Quatre se lova dans les bras de son démon. Pendant de longues minutes, aucunes paroles ne furent prononcées.

Heero : Bon euh… Alors c'est cette personne que tu cherchais Duo ?

L'ange détourna son regard du couple et fit un pâle sourire à son hôte.

Duo : Oui.

Heero : C'est bien alors. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer maintenant.

Quatre : Non.

Duo : Mais… Maître ! Je vous en prie, rentrez avec moi.

Quatre : C'est impossible Duo. Je ne peux pas.

Duo : Mais pourquoi ?

Quatre : A cause de Trowa.

Duo : Mais… Un archange et un démon, c'est impensable !

Heero : Un démon ?

Trowa : Je suis le fils de Lucifer.

Heero : Ah…

Duo : Maître Quatre, s'il vous plaît… Nous avons besoin de vous !

Quatre : Je regrette Duo. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas franchir le keikai.

Duo : Hein ?

Quatre rougissant : Je… je ne suis plus pur.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Trowa : Disons que je l'ai mangé tout cru… (1)

Le sang de Duo se glaça dans ses veines et il devint tout pâle. Il était sur le poing de tourner de l'œil. La main rassurant de Heero se posa sur son front

Heero : Duo, ça ne va pas ?

Quatre : Trowa ! Tu vas le tuer ! Je suis navré Duo mais je ne peux plus renter.

Duo : Mais moi… Je… J'ai besoin de vous…

Quatre : Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Duo : Quoi ? Mais... ma formation n'est même pas finit… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé après que Heero est été blessé tout à l'heure.

Les yeux bleus de l'archange s'assombrirent et une ombre voila son visage.

Quatre : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Duo : Mais… Mais… pourquoi ais-je, perdu connaissance et me suis-je retrouver debout devant Wufei, allonger par terre ?

Quatre : Tu n'étais pas toi. C'était juste « lui ».

Duo : Lui ? Lui qui ?

Quatre : Je ne peux rien te dire. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant.

Duo : Où allez vous ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas. On verra en temps voulu.

Heero surprit : Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

Trowa : Nous ne sommes pas d'ici.

Heero : Dans ce cas… Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester ici. J'ai une chambre de libre. _Duo sera triste si son maître part…_

Quatre fixa de ses yeux limpides l'informaticien puis lui fit un sourire étrange.

Quatre : C'est vraiment gentil mais nous ne voudrions pas dérangé. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne pose aucuns problèmes ? _Cet homme… Peut être est-ce lui qui pourra aider Duo…_

Heero : Puisque je vous le propose.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Génial, merci Hee-chan !

Duo se jeta au cou de son hôte, glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque et collant son corps tiède contre le sien. L'informaticien d'abord surprit par cette réaction ne bougea pas puis il le serra contre lui.

Heero : Hum… Je suis content de te voir aussi heureux Duo. _Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser partir… Mais…Mais… Je ne pouvais pas… Je voulais qu'il reste encore près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui._

Le regard de Heero se posa sur Quatre, confortablement logé dans les bras du démon. Il riait légèrement. Heero se recula soudainement.

Heero : Bon. Je vais aller vous préparer la chambre.

Quatre : Ne vous en faites pas. Je le ferais. Vous devriez profiter de cette belle fin de journée pour sortir. Une promenade, ça vous dit ?

En haut :

Zeck releva la tête et essuya d'une main pâle le mince filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure de se lèvres. Il fixa Treize d'un air mauvais.

Zeck : Et comment je devais faire, hein ? L'assommer et le kidnapper ? Pour qu'il réessaye de s'enfuir plus tard ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Duo ne veut pas revenir ici ?

Treize : STOP !

Zeck se prit une autre claque. Cette fois ci, il garda les yeux rivés au sol.

Zeck : Qui est Duo ?

Treize : Un ange pauvre cruche !

Zeck : Un ange pas comme les autres dans ce cas ! Il est non seulement capable de passer outre le keikai mais il fait d'autres choses incroyables pour un ange primaire !

La colère de Treize tomba d'un coup et il empoigna le blondinet par le col.

Treize : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Qu'est-il arrivé en bas ?

Zeck s'extirpant de la poigne de Dieu : Un ange qui, quand il se fout en rogne à les yeux qui deviennent rouge sang et appelle les ténèbres, c'est pas vraiment normal !

Treize lui jetant un regard : Quoi ?

Zeck : Ne joue pas les ignorant ! je sais que tu es au courant !

Treize : mais c'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qui s'est-il passé après ?

A travers la colère naissante, Zeck perçu une pointe d'inquiétude. Son regard changea d'expression.

Zeck : Il a juste envoyé valser un démon mineur dans un mur, sans le toucher.. chose que Duo en tant qu'ange primaire ne peut pas faire.

Treize : C'est tout ?

Zeck malicieux : Oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Quatre est arrivé alors qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Duo a recouvré ses esprits à ce moment là.

Treize : Très bien. Tu peux partir.

Zeck : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première ques…

Treize : Laisses moi !

La voix fit trembler les murs et Zeck se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta.

Zeck : Ne compte pas être accueillit à bras ouverts si tu oses venir ce soir.

Dieu le regarda sortir sans rien ajouter.

Treize : Ouf… Tu es arrivé à temps Quatre on dirait… Il n'y a que lui pour le moment qui sache toute la vérité… Et il n'y à que lui qui puisse le calmer. Sans lui, Duo ne serait certainement plus là. Si il est partit alors qu'il savait que Duo avait besoin de lui, c'est que c'était important… _Oh Zeck… Je suis désolé mais si tu savais tout ce que je te cache…_

Pas très loin de là :

Zeck tata doucement ça joue et essuya une nouvelle fois le sang. Sa peau commençait déjà à bleurir. Il avançait dans le grand couloir très rapidement, l'œil noir. Il claqua la porte de on appartement.

Zeck : Et fais chier… Merde. Y'en a plus que marre… Entre Quatre qui est avec le fils de Lucifer et qui n'en fais qu'a ça tête, Duo qui devient un monstre et Treize qui me dit pas tout, comment je fais moi ? _Quatre est vraiment intervenu au bon moment…C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis sûr qu'il veillait sur le petit… Quant à Treize… C'est pas la peine de se venger sur moi ! Si jamais il se pointe, je… je… je me laisserais pas faire docilement ! Hum… si il était moins brusque et prenait le temps d'écouter autour de lui… Il ne tient pad compte de ce que moi je ressent… Pour lui, tout lui est du, même mon corps…Grrrrrr.. Malheureusement… Se serait tellement mieux si il demandait… Treize... je ne sais vraiment que penser de toi… Je croyais que Lady une te plaisait mais j'en doute… Tu étais d'une humeur massacrante tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle t'a enquiquiné toute la journée… Et pour Duo… je commence à me poser la question. Tu n'as jamais dis clairement que tu l'aimais. En fait, tu ne l'as jamais dit tout court. Tu t'inquiétais toujours pour lui, mais est-ce vraiment pour ça ou bien à cause de se que tu sais sur lui ?_

Zeck se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et passa un linge humide et froid sur sa joue douloureuse.

_Tu n'as jamais touché Duo et maintenant que j'y pense à part te mettre en colère dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo, il n'a jamais montré d'autres sentiments. Je suis sûr qu'il a peur qu'il se passe la même chose que sur terre. Ca doit être ça, oui… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cache Duo ? Il a une force incroyable… Treize nous a berné, nous ne sommes décidemment que des pions. Et si Treize n'aime pas Duo… Il ne reste que Lady Une… Pourtant… Elle semble lui taper sur le système et si il la voulait, il aurait déjà pu la prendre. Elle est folle de lui… Où alors, il a peur des représailles venant de Lucifer et décide donc de ne rien faire… Et il se sert de moi pour extérioriser ses sentiments… Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Duo ?_

Parc municipal :

Duo sautillait de joie sous l'œil de Heero qui marchait à côté du couple.

Heero : C'est bien, il est à nouveau joyeux. Je me faisais du souci. Le refus de rentrer de la part de son Maître l'a miné… La question maintenant, c'est de savoir combien, de temps il va rester. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de vœux mais après…

Heero marchait silencieusement, bataillant en son fort intérieur. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Quatre étant un ange, pouvait lire aisément dans ses pensées. Et en tant qu'Archange de l'eau, il possédait le dont d'empathie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il pouvait calmer Duo.

Quatre : Mr Heero, vous semblez tenir à Duo…

Heero : Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Quatre : Rien. Une impression. Je dois dire que Duo est plus joyeux que la dernière fois que je l'ais vu. Il n'a plus cette lueur triste qu'il avait constamment dans les yeux avant.

Heero : Ah…

Quatre : Sa présence, enfin, notre présence ne semble pas vous déranger autre mesure.

Heero : Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est tout.

Quatre : Oui, je vois !

Heero : Mais et vous. Que fait un ange avec un démon ? Deux hommes en plus !

Trowa : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Quatre : Trowa !

Heero : Hum.. Pardon. Juste par curiosité.

Quatre : Que voulez vous ! Le cœur ne choisit pas en fonction de ce qu'on est ! Il n'a pas de raison !

Heero : Oui, peut être... _Peut être…_ Et ce Wufei, qui est-ce ?

Trowa : C'est un démon aussi.

Heero : Ah…

Quatre : Ne vous en faites pas pour lui !

Heero hocha la tête et cessa de poser des questions au couple. Soudain, il remarqua qu'ils étaient près du lac et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Duo.

Heero : Mais…

A suivre.

Lou : J'espère que ce chap vous a plus !

Quatre : On est enfin là !

Lou : et oui ! je pouvais pas vous mettre avant. Navrée.

Trowa : pas grave.

Duo : C'est pas juste ! Eux ils sont déjà ensemble !

Lou : ba oui.. c'est à cause de Trowa que Quatre a quitter le haut !

Duo : pas juste !

Lou : Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Tu seras avec Heero dans pas lgtps !

Duo : Jurer ?

Lou : Jurer ! Aller, j'attends vos remarques. Et encore merci pour vos autres reviews !


	5. Sentiments

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Encore et toujours moi

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Je n'ais pas la prétention de dire qu'ils sortent de ma tête.

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Alors que Heero commence à se faire à la présence de Duo, Zeck arrive et demande à l'ange de renter. Mais la venue imprévue se Wufei qui va blesser Heero va provoquer une étrange réaction chez Duo.

Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !

Chapitre 5 : Sentiments

Heero hocha la tête et cessa de poser des questions au couple. Soudain, il remarqua qu'ils étaient près du lac et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Duo. Puis il entendit l'angelot l'appeler et se retourna pour le voir arriver vers lui en courant. Il dévala la colline , quelque chose dans les mains et sauta au cou de Heero. Mais avec l'élan qu'il avait prit, le japonais perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent dans le lac ensemble.

Heero : Duo…

L'informaticien suspendit sa phrase en remarquant le magnifique sourire de Duo alors qu'il lui présentait une couronne de fleur.

Duo : C'est pour toi !

Heero : Me… Merci Duo. C'est très gentil. Il ne fallait pas !

C'est alors que Heero remarqua que l'ange était assit sur lui. Leur vêtements trempés collaient à leur peau, faisant ressortir leur forme musclé. Duo se colla à Heero.

Duo : C'est à moi de te remercier et puis ça me faisait plaisir !

Heero : Euh_… Non… C'ets pas le moment. Ne pense pas à ça. Je ne dois pas, non… Il ne faut pas mais… Il… Il est tellement beau comme ça. Arrrgggg… NON ! C'est impossible, je bne dois pas._

Quatre : Duo. Heero va attraper froid comme ça !

L'archange qui savait tout du conflit intérieur de l 'informaticien décida de lui venir en aide.

Quatre : Aller Duo, debout ! _Hi hi hi… Heero est vraiment trop mignon. On dirait que Duo ne le laisse pas indifférent…_

Duo se leva en lui faisait ses plus plates excuses et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de tristesse en voyant son ange s'éloigné. Tristesse que, grâce à l'empathie, Quatre perçut parfaitement.

Quatre : Ca va Mr Heero ? _Il est vraiment trop chou… Ses sentiments sont encore confus mais ils sont bien là. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Mais Duo ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Il faudra que Heero fasse le premier pas._

Quatre remarqua que son compagnon le regardait en coin. Il lui fit un sourire doux avant de reporter son attention sur Heero. Il s'avança et aida Duo à sortir de l'eau en lui tendant la main puis vint s'occupa de Heero. Ce dernier était trempé et commençait a grelotter de froid.

Quatre : Je vais arranger ça…

Fermant les yeux, l'archange mit en mouvement ses bras. Aussitôt des petites gouttelettes d'eau sortirent du vêtements de Heero et se regroupèrent. Bientôt l'informaticien fut sec et une grosse boule d'eau était en lévitation. Dans un dernier geste, Quatre remit l'eau à sa place, dans le lac.

Quatre : Est ce que ça va mieux ?

Heero : Euh.. Oui, merci beaucoup.. Mais personne ne risque de vous voir ?

Quatre : Non, je me suis arranger…

Duo baissant les yeux : je suis vraiment désolé Hee-chan, je ne voulais pas…

Heero : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas mort ! Duo, ne pleure pas voyons. _Oh non… Il me fait tant de peine…_

Le jeune humain s'approcha de l'ange et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Heero : Allons, Duo. Regarde moi, je vais bien !

L'ange leva les yeux embrumés et le fixa de ses prunelles violettes.

Heero : Bon, tu vois, je vais très bien et je ne suis pas en colère !

Duo : C'est vrai ?

Heero : Mais oui. Tiens, je vais même mettre ton collier.

L'informaticien glissa les collier de fleur blanche sur sa tête mais comme il était trop petit, il resta coincé, lui faisant une couronne.

Quatre : Bien… Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux renté maintenant. Tu ne pourras pas garder ta forme humaine très longtemps avec ce froid et sans soleil. D'autant plus que tu es fatigué…

Ils rentrèrent donc la nuit accompagnant leur retraite. Elle tomba rapidement et Duo finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, rouler en boule. Heero décida de ne pas le réveiller et alla faire la cuisine mais Quatre l'en empêcha.

Quatre : Je peux la faire si vous voulez. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner.

Heero : Ben euh… Je peux aider ?

Quatre : Bien sûr. Dites moi, Mr Heero…

Heero : Heero tout court. Et le tutoiement me convient parfaitement.

Quatre : Très bien. J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me poser des questions…

Heero : Ba… Y'a un truc que je comprend pas. Pourquoi vous, vous ne manquez pas d'énergie ?

Quatre : Ah ! C'est parce que je suis un archange de niveau supérieur. Je suis arrivée au terme de mon évolution et je me suffit à moi même. Tout comme Trowa.

Heero : Il ne parle pas beaucoup votre compagnon…

Quatre : Trowa est un solitaire. Il fait même peur à Duo rien qu'en le regardant.

Heero : Mais… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Quatre : je crois qu'il règle un problème avec Wufei. Il ne sera pas long. Dis moi Heero, puis-je faire du feu dans ta cheminée ?

Heero surprit : Oui, oui… bien sûr…

Quatre : Duo se nourrit de chaleur, cela lui fera du bien… Je vois que vous avez poussez le chauffage un peu plus et que vous avez allumer plusieurs lampes… C'est très gentil à toi.

Heero : Ah… de rien… je vais m'occuper du feu.

Juste en dessous :

Trowa était appuyé lascivement contre le mur de la chambre alors que Wufei lui faisait face.

Trowa : je ne veux plus que tu touche à cet angelot.

Wufei : Mais pourquoi ?

Trowa : Parce que Quatre est très attaché à lui.

Wufei : Et alors ?

Trowa : je ne veux pas voir Quatre malheureux.

Wufei : mais ce n'est qu'un ailé blanc ! Combien en avez vous séduits depuis des années ?

Trowa : Trop… Pour Quatre ce n'est pas la même chose, je l'aime sincèrement.

Wufei : C'est l'archange de l'eau ! L'un des plus puissant ange de Dieu !

Trowa : Oui, je sais. Mais il est trop tard. Je suis tombé sous son charme dès que le l'ais vu… mais au début, j'ignorait qui il était.

Wufei : Vous me faite marcher n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas recommencer tout de même ?

Trowa : Je ne plaisante pas… Quant à ce que j'ai fait, cela ne regarde que moi. Saches juste que Quatre sera le dernier.

Wufei médusé : Quoi ?

Trowa : C'est pour ça que je veux que tu laisse le petit ange tranquille.

Wufei : Mais…

Trowa : Gars à toi si tu me désobéis Wufei !

Sur ce, le démon supérieur disparut, laissant Wufei tout seul.

Wufei : Et merde !

Dorothy posa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, montrant enfin le bout de son nez.

Dorothy : Il est partit ? Tout va bien Maître ?

Wufei : Mais oui. Il est partit trouillarde. Tu parle d'un Maître animal. T'es censée me protéger pas te barrer en courant au moindre danger !

Dorothy : Mais Maître Trowa est si effrayant… Dès que je le vois, mes moustaches en tremblent.

Wufei : Quelle peureuse décidément ! Le moindre souffle de vent et tu cris au loup…Pffff.. mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je devienne ton Maître…

Dorothy : Je suis désolée Maître, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Wufei : Non, bien sûr.. ça va être de la mienne tient ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Dorothy : Maître je ne suis peut-être pas courageuse mais je suis intelligente.

Wufei : et d'où tu sors ça ?

Dorothy : J'ai un plan pour Zeck…

L'attitude de Wufei changea d'un coup et sa voix se fit bien plus mielleuse et doucereuse.

Wufei : Et lequel ?

Dorothy : Et bien… Il reviendra certainement voir Duo, j'en suis presque sûr…

Wufei : Ca je le sais, merci.

Dorothy : Ben justement. Puisqu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre lorsqu'il est en haut, on pourrait l'attendre au détour de sa visite chez cet être humain… et alors là…

Dans le ciel :

Ayant finit son repas, Zeck déposa ses couverts dans la cage aux nettoyeurs puis il décida de se reposer un peu. Avant, il se passa un sac remplit de glaçons sur sa joue douloureuse qui virait ou violet. Il voulut se coucher sur son lit et fermer les yeux mais on l'en empêcha. Sa porte s'ouvrit et Treize entra encore en colère sans lui demander son autorisation. Il referma la porte d'un coup. Zeck sortit de sa chambre et lança un regard noir à l'intrus.

Zeck : Treize… Je t'ais dis non

Mais son chef ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui avec force. Zeck se débattit contrairement à d'habitude mais rien n'y fit. Dieu possédait une force incroyable.

Zeck : Non... lâches moi Treize.. Non…

L'archange gesticulait dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à cette étreinte forcé mais Treize le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant une plainte.

Zeck : Mais ça va pas… Treize, lâche moi !

Zeck qui avait réussit à libéré un de ces bras lui asséna une gifle phénoménale. Loin de calmer Treize, ça ne fit que augmenter sa colère. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur Zeck et l'embrassa rudement, laissant ses mains passer sous les vêtements de l'ange. Il n'y avait que violence dans ses gestes.

Zeck : Noooon.

Il croisa une fraction de seconde le regard de son chef et en eut des frissons. Il sursauta quand Treize le força à se retourner et lui écarta les jambes d'un coup de genoux.

Zeck : Je t'en prie, non... Arrête !

Son t-shirt se déchira sans crier gare et les mains possessives de Treize déboutonnèrent le bouton de son pantalon pour le déculotter. Zeck se débattit de toutes se forces mais soudain Treize posa sa main sur son menton et l'obligea à le tourner.

Treize : Laisse toi faire au tu auras vraiment mal…

Zeck frissonna de peur mais ne cessa pas de se débattre, même quand il sentit les mains d'habitude si habiles, encercler sa virilité. Malgré lui, il se mit à gémir sous les assauts de son supérieur.

Zeck : Non… Arrête... Treize…

Mais ses instincts reprenaient indubitablement le dessus. Il tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper de là mais l'une des mains de Treize l'étrangla.

Treize : Tss, tss, tss… Vilain garçon.

Les doigts se desserrèrent, redonnant de l'air à Zeck. Quand il sentit le sexe de son pseudo violeur pénétré brutalement en lui, Zeck poussa un cri de douleur énorme.

Zeck : Tu me fais mal… Je t'en prie…

Treize se retira et le retourna une nouvelle fois et pressa son corps avec barbarie sur le sien. Il l'embrasa cruellement puis le força à relever une cuisse la tenant avec sa main. Il s'insinua bestialement une nouvelle fois en Zeck, le faisant hurler de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage ravager par la souffrance à chaque fois que Treize donnait un puissant coup de reins. Tout n'était que maltraitance et Zeck sentait son chef s'obstiner sur lui. Il trouva juste la force de brailler encore une fois..

Zeck : Non ! Arrête. TREIZE, PAR PITIER… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin…

Les coups de butoirs s'arrêtèrent et Treize se retira de l'archange. Son visage était un peu plus détendu.

Treize : C'est toi que je veux… Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Zeck resta interloqué. Jamais Treize ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aime. Dieu embrassa fougueusement l'élu de son coeur puis l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre et contraignit à s'allonger sur le lit moelleux.

Zeck : Non... je t'en prie… Treize.

Treize posant un doigt sur ses lèvre : Chut…

Treize l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, doucement, sensuellement. Et quand il rompit se baisers, Zeck poussa un soupir de contentement, les yeux fermés.

Treize : Laisse moi faire mon amour.

Le blondinet cessa de se débattre. Treize lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais maintenant, l'homme, même si autoritaire, lui procurait du plaisir avec gentillesse. La bouche de Treize embrassait goulûment et frénétiquement chaque millimètres de sa peau, le faisant frémir. Il effleura volontairement les jambe de l'archange avec ses mains puis commença l'exploration de son cou. Il embrassa de nombreuse fois cette peau si sucrée et mordilla, au passage, le lobe de son oreille. Pendant ce temps, ses mains, n'avaient pas cessées de parcourir le corps frissonnant de Zeck. Ce dernier, loin de se débattre avait posés les mains sur le dos musclé de son amant. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un autant que Treize à cet instant précis. Le début de soirée s'évanouie au premier contacte brûlant de sa peau. Il répondit avec passion au baiser que son chef lui donnait, le laissant pénétrer et jouer avec sa langue et alla même jusqu'a approfondir le baiser, le coeur en harmonie avec celui de Dieu qui palpitait dans ces bras. Puis Treize redescendit lentement le long de son corps pour arrivée à la hauteur désiré. D'une main étrangement experte, il attrapa le sexe de Zeck et le massa lentement, prenant bien soins de caresser de sa main libre la peau humide de l'archange. Déjà, son souffle se faisait plus haletant et surtout plus court. Il bougeait imperceptiblement les hanches pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Le contrôle de son corps échappait totalement à Zeck, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Le fait que Zeck gémisse de plus en plus ne fit qu'augmenter le désire de Treize et son excitation. Ecartant les cuisses de son amant, il commença a donner des petits coups de langue sur son sexe durcit puis remplaça finalement ses doigts par sa bouche. Il le suça avidement, arrachant encore un peu plus de gémissement à Zeck.

Zeck : Hummmm… Oh… Treize… AaAaaaAAhhhh… Ouiiiiii… Vite…

L'archange s'empressa d'enlever le pantalon et la chemise de son aimé et explora chacun des ses muscles avec ses mains si douces. Devant l'empressement de son amant, Dieu abandonna le sexe de son compagnon et après avoir humidifier ses doigts Il les introduisit. D'abord un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Zeck qui se crispa imperceptiblement, puis il introduisit l'autre doigt. Il s'arrêta un instant afin qu'il s'habituer a cette présence et afin de lui faire oublier la douleur, il cajola la hampe de Zeck. Puis il commença un va et viens régulier, faisant chanter son amant. Il accéléra les coups de hanches et sentit les doigts de Zeck s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Il continua cependant à pousser cherchant à aller de plus en plus loin en lui. Le souffle court, le corps plein de sueur, les deux amants gémissaient à en perdre la tête et ni Zeck ni Treize ne retenaient ces cris et ces gémissement. Puis dans un dernier mouvement, Treize les emmena au 7ème ciel. Zeck se libéra en premier en criant de toute ses force, le corps parcourut de tremblement. Il eut un dernier spasme quand Treize lui offrit sa semence. Ce dernier glissa lentement sur lui, épuisé et heureux.

Treize : Oui… Je t'aime… Depuis le début… Je t'ais toujours aimé.

Puis il s'endormit. Zeck passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il tira sur eux la petite couverture qui gisait au pied du lit.

Maison Yui :

Quand Heero se réveilla, les rayons du soleil commençaient à inonder le jardin. Il ouvrit un œil puis le second et tomba sur une chevelure brune au parfum sucré. Heero ne bougea pas, il resta blottit contre ce corps qu'il en laçait sans le vouloir. Tout son être tremblait à ce contacte chaude et son corps battait la chamade.

Heero : _Il s'est encore glissé dans mon lit… Je en devrais pas pensée ça mais… Il est tellement beau… et je suis si bien comme ça… Un sentiment de paix et de bonheur m'envahit quand je suis près de lui…_

Un léger tapotement à la porte l'empêcha de rêvasser plus longtemps. Doucement, l'informaticien se leva, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt et alla ouvrir sa porte. Il se noya dans de magnifiques yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde comme les blés brilla dans la lumière du jour.

Quatre : Heero, je suis désolé de venir te déranger mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir et elle refuse de partir. Elle attend depuis plus d'une heure.

Heero : Hum.. J'arrive.

Heero ferma la porte sans bruit et suivit l'archange. Mais il regretta aussitôt son geste en apercevant une silhouette rose dans le canapé.

Heero : Oh non… Réléna…

Comme par malheur, le jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules. Quand elle vit Heero, elle se leva et se précipita à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'informaticien resta de marbre et poussa un soupire en regardant Quatre.

Réléna : Heero, mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Heero ironiquement : Moi aussi… Tu peux pas savoir.

Réléna : Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours. Je t'ais téléphoner avant-hier, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappeler ?

Heero : Pas l'temps.

Réléna : Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis vraiment contente d'être ici…

Heero : je vois que tu t'es invitée…

Réléna semblant ne pas l'entendre : Mais c'est rare que tu fasses une grasse matinée, il est 11 h passée ! Tu es malade ?

Heero : Non… On est dimanche aujourd'hui. _Mais c'est vrai que c'est très rare. Et là, j'ai comme l'impression d'être vidé de mes forces._

Heero repoussa un peu violemment le pot de colle rose qui revenait à l'attaque. Il vit Quatre arriver, un plateau avec des tasses dessus. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Heero : Quatre, tu n'aurais pas dut…

Quatre : Ne t'en fais pas.

Réléna : Merci. Et le sucre ?

Heero tiqua mais ravala sa colère.

Heero : Ce n'est pas ton serviteur, Réléna, encore moins ton chien.

Réléna : mais c'est le tien, c'est pareil ! Après tous, ce sera bientôt ma maison !

Heero : Puisque c'est TA maison, tu dois savoir où est le sucre ! Vas le chercher toi-même si tu en veux. Quatre est un ami.

Réléna : Quoi ? Mais…

Le dragibus rose se tut brusquement, le regard attiré par quelque chose derrière Heero.

Quatre tournant la tête : Ah… Bonjour Duo.

Heero sursauta et se tourna à son tour pour découvrir l'ange encore ensommeillé avec pour seul vêtement un t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et un caleçon, ses cheveux longs ondulant le long de son corps. Le garçon avança lentement dans la pièce, sous les yeux de tous et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Heero. Il murmura un vague bonjour à peine audible puis se blottit contre Heero.

Heero : _Mais à quoi il joue là ? C'est vraiment pas le moment et en plus, maintenant, je voudrais tant le prendre dans mes bras…_

Réléna : Mais Heero… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et qui est ce jeune homme ?

Quatre arrivant avec le sucre et le posant sur la table : Duo à beaucoup de mal à émerger le matin… _ Ils sont vraiment mimi comme ça… Le cœur de Heero va finir par exploser dans sa poitrine ! Si Duo savait dans quel état il met notre hôte…_

Heero : Ah… euh… Oui. J'ai déjà remarqué hier.

Réléna : Heero, explique toi, voyons !

Heero : Ben… C'est Duo, un ami très proche.

Réléna : Et que faisait-il dans ta chambre habillé comme ça ?

Heero commençait à perdre patience. D'une part parce que la folle de service commençait à lui taper sur le système et d'autre part parce que la présence de Duo contre lui le troublait au plus haut point. Il perdit son sang froid.

Heero : Il dormait.

Réléna : mais…

Heero : Ici, c'est encore chez moi à ce que je sache. Et je peux encore choisir qui dort dans mon lit !

Pour clôturer le tout, Trowa déboucha à leur droite avec son habituel air placide et froid. Il s'approcha de Quatre et jeta un regard en biais à la nouvelle venue.

Réléna : Heero, combien de serviteur as-tu ?

Heero froidement : Aucun _! Mais elle est bouché ou quoi ? Décidément ce qu'elle peut être longue à la détente !_ Je t'ais déjà dis que c'étaient mais amis.

Duo bougea légèrement et se rendormit, confortablement installer dans les bras de Heero. Trowa qui sentait la tension monter intervint. Sa voix calme et glaciale fit son effet.

Trowa : J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas la bienvenu. Tu devrais partir.

Réléna voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le regard vert du démon l'en dissuada. Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit en disant au revoir à Heero. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Heero : Merci… Excusez là, elle est vraiment idiote !

Trowa : En effet.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Heero : Ba, vous ne saviez pas !

Duo poussa un soupir et se tourna un peu. Il glissa un bras dans le dos de Heero et posa sa joue contre son torse. Heero vira au rose.

Quatre : Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas l'heur pour lui !

Heero : Non…

L'informaticien le prit dans ses bras et se leva. Telle une mariée, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le recoucha, sous la couverture. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'angelot s'agrippa à son t-shirt d'une main ferme.

Heero : _Que dois-je faire ?Refouler mes sentiments? Ce que j'éprouve pour lui n'est pas bien… Et Duo est si naïf qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait et de ce qu'il provoque chez moi… Mon cœur s'accélère dès que je le vois… J'ai envi de lui mais…_

Heero approcha lentement de Duo jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Heero : _Que suis-je en train de faire ?_

L'informaticien se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à effleure les lèvres douces de l'ange. Sans le réveiller et avec toute la douceur du monde, il l'embrassa, sous l'œil protecteur de Quatre qui les observait.

Quatre : _Je suis sur que Duo n'est pas insensible à Heero… Mais il ne sait pas ce que amour veut dire…J'aimerais tellement que tous ce finisse bien pour eux…_

Sous terre :

Wufei venait de congédier le démon avec qui il avait passé la nuit et commençait à réfléchir à son plan quand une mauvaise surprise entra. Dorothy, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles basse fut violemment poussée dans la chambre. Elle émit un gémissement digne d'un chat quand elle percuta l'un des meubles de la pièce. Wufei se leva et fit apparaître un tunique sur son corps musclé.

Wufei : Dorothy, à quoi tu joues ?

La fille chat lui jeta un regard de chien battu et se contenta de lécher sa main meurtrie. Un homme de grande entra soudainement, refroidissant l'air ambiant. Wufei ouvrit grands les yeux puis s'agenouilla.

Wufei : Maître Lucifer…

Lucifer : Où est mon fils ?

Le démon avait appuyé chacun de ces mots, signe d'une grande colère.

Wufei : C'est-à-dire que…

Lucifer : Wufei ! Où est-il ?

Les murs de la chambre tremblèrent et Wufei baissa la tête.

Wufei : Il est sur terre, avec l'Archange Supérieur Quatre.

Lucifer : Que fait-il là bas ? Qu'il se débarrasse de l'Archange tout de suite !

Wufei : Mais Dieu ne le permettra jamais !

Lucifer : Je me fiche bien de Treize ! Et je me fiche de ce que Trowa doit faire, mais qu'il revienne !

Wufei : Il refusera de rentrer.

Lucifer : Pour quelles raisons ?

Wufei : Et bien…

Lucifer : Ne m'oblige pas à te poser une seconde fois la question, Wufei !

Wufei : Bien Maître… Il refuse d'abandonner Quatre.

Lucifer : Pardon ? Il n'a tout de même pas refais ça ? Et avec un ailé Supérieur ?

Wufei : Je crains que si. Et cette fois ci, j'ai peur que se ne soit pas pour s'amuser.

Lucifer : C'est pas vrai… J'en connais un qui va être furax. Mais qu'importe, je le couvrirais encore !

Wufei : Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas. Il semble qu'il soit amoureux de l'ange, Maître.

Lucifer : Quoi ? Mon fils c'est entiché d'un être du créateur ?

Wufei : Oui. C'est ce que j'ai compris.

Lucifer : Quel sombre idiot ! Retrouve le et dis lui que je vais le renier !

Wufei : mais Maître, je pense qu…

Lucifer : Tu n'es pas là pour penser mais pour agir. FAIS CE QUE JE T'ORDONNE !

Lucifer lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue puis s'en alla, laissant Wufei transit de peur.

Dorothy d'une voix faible : Maître, qu'allons nous faire ?

Wufei cassant : Ce qu'il dit pauvre sotte.

Maison Yui : 

Heero reposa son livre et bailla, attirant l'attention de Quatre. L'archange abandonna son amant et se tourna vers l'informaticien.

Quatre : Tout va bien ?

Heero : Oui. Je suis juste fatigué.

Quatre : Et bien…

Heero : Oui ?

Quatre : En fait c'est… C'est à cause de Duo.

Heero : Pourquoi ça ?

Quatre : La journée Duo utilise la chaleur du soleil mais la nuit…

Heero : Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai mit le chauffage !

Quatre : Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Si Duo se glisse dans ton lit c'est parce qu'il… comment dire…

Heero : ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne me gène pas et ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

Quatre : Non… En fait, il se sert de ta chaleur. Elle est plus pure.

Heero : Quoi ?

Quatre : Duo ne s'en rend pas compte, il ignore cela.

Heero : Alors c'est juste pour ça qu'il…

L'archange sentit une immense tristesse envahir le cœur de son interlocuteur.

Quatre : En partie oui. Mais si il n'y avait vraiment qua ça, Duo se rapprocherait de moi. Je suis de ça race et je fournis ma propre énergie. Ce serait plus intéressant pour lui.

Heero : Mais…

Quatre : Duo tient beaucoup à toi et te fais confiance.

Heero : Ah…

Trowa : Ton ange est vraiment innocent, Quatre.

Quatre : Duo n'est jamais venu sur terre et il voyait très peu de personnes. Il ignore tout !

Heero : En tous cas, si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, je le ferais !

Quatre chuchotant : Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour lui…

Heero : Pardon ?

Quatre : Non, rien. Ah, Duo ! Ca y est, tu émerges enfin ?

Cette fois ci, Duo était habillé et parfaitement réveillé.

Duo : Oui ; Coucou !

Quatre : Tu as faim ?

Duo : Non, pas vraiment, je…

Heero : Tout va bien ?

Duo : J'ai froid.

Le teint de Heero vira au blanc et son cœur s'affola. L'inquiétude qui se peignit sue son visage n'échappa pas à l'archange qui devina facilement les raison de cette peur.

Quatre : Pas de panique voyons ! Il en faudrait plus pour lui ôter la vie ! Seulement, Duo est resté dans le froid durant plusieurs jours et il est donc affaiblit ! Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour recharger ses batteries !

Heero : Je peux faire du feu…

Quatre : Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Trowa : Ton angelot pourrait prendre un bain bouillant, non ?

Quatre : Mais oui ! C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut !

Heero : Y'a une baignoire dans la salle de bain…

Duo : Euh… C'est quoi un bain ? Tu veux bien me montrer Hee-chan ?

Trowa : Vraiment innocent…

Quatre : Je vais m'en charger. Viens avec moi Duo.

Trowa : Et le feu ?

Heero : Je m'en charge.

Heero partit vers l'extérieur pendant que Quatre emmenait Duo dans la salle d'eau. Très vite, le feu fut près et l'archange décida de préparer le repas vu l'heure avancée. Alors qu'il mettait la table, Trowa s'approcha de lui.

Trowa : Prévois 6 couverts.

Quatre : Hein ? On est que 4 pourtant !

Trowa : Plus pour très longtemps…

A suivre…

Lou : Ouf… Je vais enfin pouvoir travaillée sur Nouvelle menace et Ennemie du passé…

Duo : C'est quoi ça ? On est pas dedans il me semble…

Lou : Tu as raison…

Quatre : C'est bien de changer un peu de série des fois…

Duo : hein ? Mais t'es malade, lui dis pas ça où elle va nous abandonner !

Lou : Mais non… Vous êtes ceux sur qui j'écris le pus, rassures toi !

Duo : Parfait alors… T'as une new idée de fic en ce moment ?

Lou : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! J'ai déjà 2 fics avec vous en court ! c pas assez ?

Duo : Ba…

Lou : Sois pas trop gourment veux-tu ! Bon aller, a plus ! et merci de votre fidélité ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos ad e mail pour que je puisse vous répondre !


	6. Un moment de répit

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Encore et toujours moi

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Je n'ais pas la prétention de dire qu'ils sortent de ma tête.

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Tous se bousculent dans la vie de Heero, et ce n'est pas ses sentiments naissants pour Duo qui vont l'aider. De plus, Quatre et Trowa vivent maintenant chez lui. 2 Anges et 1 Démons, de quoi lui apporter des problème, d'autant plus que Réléna ramène sa fraise. Mais en dessous se trame aussi des chose. Wufei est charger par Lucifer en personne de porter un message à Trowa lui disant de se débarrasser de Quatre.

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 6 : Un moment de répit

Heero partit vers l'extérieur pendant que Quatre emmenait Duo dans la salle d'eau. Très vite, le feu fut près et l'archange décida de préparer le repas vu l'heure avancée. Alors qu'il mettait la table, Trowa s'approcha de lui.

Trowa : Prévois 6 couverts.

Quatre : Hein ? On est que 4 pourtant !

Trowa : Plus pour très longtemps…

Le démon abandonna l'archange et sortit dehors. Il se dirigea d'une seule traite vers le chêne du jardin.

Trowa : Sortez d'ici.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et la tête de Dorothy sortit du buisson sous l'arbre.

Dorothy : Maître Trowa !

Wufei lui donna un coup sur la tête en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Wufei : Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es stupide ma foi ! Pourquoi t'es sorti ?

Dorothy : Mais…

Trowa : Je croyais t'avoir dis de laisser l'angelot tranquille ?

Wufei : Mais je m'en fiche de cet ange.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

Wufei : Voter père m'envoi.

Trowa : Mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là ? Bon, ne restez pas ici, venez avec moi.

Trowa partit vers la maison sans vérifier que les 2 intrus le suivaient bien. En entrant, Heero leur jeta un regard étrange puis quand il reconnu Wufei, il se releva brutalement.

Heero : Mais…

Trowa passant devant lui : Rien à craindre.

Wufei le dépassant aussi : Salut !

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il fais ici ?

Trowa : Il joue les messagers pour mon père.

Heero : Et elle ?

Trowa : C'est un Maître animal, pas de soucis…

Dorothy lui fit un faible sourire puis un petit coucou avant de se coller à son Maître à l'entrée de Quatre ?

Quatre : Tiens, tiens… Bonjour Wufei, Dorothy !

Wufei : Quatre…

Quatre : Je vois. Ce sont eux nos invités ? Cela ne te dérange pas Heero ?

Heero : Seulement si ils n'attaquent pas Duo.

Trowa : Il ne le fera pas. Je les ais sentis depuis un certain temps…

Quatre : Ah… Bon, le repas est prêt. Heero, pourrais-tu aller prévenir Duo ?

Heero : Oui, oui…

L'informaticien jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il frappa légèrement.

Heero : Duo ? On passe à table, tu viens ? Duo ?

Heero frappa une nouvelle fois et attendit.

Heero : Duo ?

Après avoir appeler une autre fois, Heero commença à paniquer. IL tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la pièce.

Heero : Duo ? Tout va bien ?

Le cœur de Heero s'affola quand le silence lui répondit. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la baignoire, le souffle lent. Quand il vit Duo allonger entièrement dans l'eau, il crut mourir. Il se précipita vers lui, poussa les cheveux brun et attrapa sa tête. C'est à ce moment là que Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter Heero.

Heero : Mon Dieu, Duo ! Ca va ?

L'informaticien serra l'ange de toutes ses forces.

Duo : Oui, pourquoi ?

Heero : En te voyant totalement immergé, j'ai bien crus que t'étais mort, noyé…

Duo : Mais non… Tu veux prendre un bain aussi ?

Heero se mit à rougir furieusement et lâcha l'ange pour se retourner. Il vit Quatre arrivé rapidement, l'air visiblement surpris.

Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai sentit une immense peur…

Heero : Euh… C'est que…

Quatre jaugea la situation d'un coup d'œil. Comme Duo sortait de l'eau, il lui apporta une serviette.

Heero : J'ai crut qu'il s'était noyé… Il gisait dans l'eau…

Quatre : Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! J'ai oublier de te dire que nous avons la possibilité de rester très longtemps sous l'eau… Excuses moi, Heero…

Heero hocha la tête et soupira. Il sursauta en sentant Duo l'enlacer, la serviette autour de la taille.

Duo : TU t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Heero : Euh.. Oui.. Enfin je…

Duo : C'est gentil Hee-chan.

L'informaticien faillit prendre l'ange dans ces bras pour calmer son excès de frayeur mais il se contenta de ce contact.

Quatre : Duo, va t'habiller maintenant sinon Heero va finir par mourir…

Heero : Hein ?

L'archange lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda Duo entrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, Quatre se rapprocha de Heero.

Quatre : Je suis empathe Heero… Ce que tu caches à Duo, moi je le sens.

Heero : Empathe ?

Quatre : Je ressens les émotions.

Heero : Vous… Vous lisez aussi dans ma tête ?

Quatre lui fit un sourire entendu qui fit comprendre à Heero l'ampleur du savoir de l'archange.

Quatre : Heero, Duo est naïf, il ne ce rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait et il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas.

Heero : Hein ? Mais non, enfin… Je ne…

Quatre : Pas la peine avec moi. Les émotions ne trompent jamais.

Sur ce, l'archange disparut, laissant Heero dans tout ses états et rouge comme une pivoine.

Quatre : N'oubliez pas qu'on passe à table !

Duo pointa son nez.

Duo : Oui, oui !

L'ange, vêtu à nouveau entra dans la salle de bain et se planta devant Heero.

Duo : Hee-chan, on y va ?

L'informaticien sortit de sa torpeur et reprit ses esprits.

Heero : Oui.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà à table.

Trowa : Bon, qu'est-ce que me veut mon père ?

Wufei : A ton avis ? Il veut que tu rentre.

Trowa : Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je voulais !

Wufei : Je sais mais il ne m'a pas laisser le choix.

Trowa : Je ne rentrerais pas.

Wufei : Allez le lui dire vous même !

Trowa : Si il me voit, il risquerait de m'enfermer dans les enfers.

Wufei : Mais vous êtes son fils voyons !

Trowa : Justement. Il ne supporte pas que je m'oppose à sa volonté.

Quatre : Lucifer est un être bien cruel…

Le repas venait de débuter et tout le groupe mangeait de bon cœur malgré la discussion.

Trowa : Il ne serait pas Maître des enfer sinon !

Heero : Il est si puissant que ça ?

Wufei : Oui, tout comme Dieu.

Heero : Incroyable !

Trowa : Toujours est-il que je ne reviendrais pas…

Wufei : Il enverra des chasseurs !

Quatre : Je le protégerais si besoins.

Duo : Maître, ne soyez pas ridicule… Dieu va aussi envoyé des chasseur dans ce cas et ceux là, vous ne pourrez leur faire de mal…

Heero : En somme, vous êtes bloqués, tel Roméo et Juliette…

Dorothy : Comme c'est romantique.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la femme chat.

Dorothy : Peut être pas finalement…

Quatre : De plus, Zeck va revenir.

Heero : Qui est-ce exactement ?

Duo : C'est l'archange du Vent. Tu sais, celui qui est venu hier.

Quatre : Disons que c'est un peu comme le bras droit de Dieu. Enfin, Dieu lui confit de nombreuses missions très importantes. Et il n'est pas du style à laisser tomber.

Duo : Sauf si Dieu lui ordonne.

Quatre : Mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Dieu veut te voir de retour absolument…

Heero : Alors il ne lâchera pas prise…

Duo : Non.

Quatre : Ca ne va pas être simple.

Wufei : Et de son côté, Lucifer ne cèdera pas non plus !

Trowa : On verra ça en temps voulut !

En haut :

Zeck fit son premier travail en traînant les pattes et de très mauvaise humeur. Il s'installa dans son bureau et prit les quelques papiers qui l'attendaient. Il y avait 2 comptes rendu de mission, 1 demande de passation de niveau, 1 demande de séjour sur terre et 3 imprimés de demande de fournitures.

Zeck : Bon, ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de 2 heures tout ça !

Maison Yui :

La maison était calme. Wufei et Dorothy étaient partis alors que Quatre lisait tranquillement, Duo en face de lui, près du feu. Le jeune angelot essayait depuis de longues minutes de lancer une prière sur le feu. Quant à Heero, il avait du sortir en catastrophe. Il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas très long, juste une petite vérification à faire.

Duo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Quatre tout en lisant : Tu ne t'y prend pas comme il le faut, Duo.

L'archange leva les yeux vers son disciple et lui sourit.

Quatre : Tu as beau être du signe du Feu, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un des éléments le plus difficile à contrôler.

Duo : Oui, je sais.

Quatre : Au contraire du Vent, tu ne dois pas lui donner d'ordre. C'est un élément très susceptible et qui aime être indispensable. Tu dois lui faire croire que c'est lui le meilleur. Il est un peu imbu !

Duo : Mais pourtant ; l'eau…

Quatre : L'eau est un élément d'une douceur incroyable. Si tu lui demande gentiment, elle t'aideras sans problème. Refais un essais !

Duo qui n'avait pas perdu un miette du cour de son professeur se retourna vers le feu et le fixa. Mais rien ne se passa.

Quatre : Il faut que tu lui fasse ressentir qu'il est le plus fort et qu'il est indispensable.

Duo : mais c'est dur…

Quatre : Et oui. Tu n'y arriveras pas tout de suite ! Mais tu maîtrise déjà l'eau et le vent, c'est bien.

Duo : Et la Terre Maître ?

Quatre : Hum… Même moi j'évite de l'utiliser. C'est un élément incontrôlable.

Duo : Vous y arrivez pourtant ?

Quatre : Un tout petit peu, mais bien souvent, elle ne répond pas à mes prière. Elle fais ce qu'elle veut, tu sais…

Un sonnerie interrompu le moment magique et Quatre se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Devant lui, trois jeune filles papotaient et visiblement, elle furent surprissent de le voir. La plus petite au cheveux violet lui adressa la parole.

: Euh.. Bonjour… Excusez nous, mais Heero est-il là ?

Quatre : Non, je suis navré. Il est partit il y a 15 minutes. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, entrez je vous en prie.

L'archange se poussa et les invita d'un geste de la main. Les filles se regardèrent un instant puis finalement pénétrèrent dans la maison.

: Vous êtes un ami de Heero ?

Quatre : Oui, on peut dire ça. Et vous mes demoiselle ?

: Ah pardon ! Je suis Hilde et voici Catherine et Sally ! Nous sommes les cousine de Heero.

Quatre fit surprit une fraction de seconde mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Quatre _: C'est marrant ça ! Nos liseuses portent le même prénoms…_ Et bien, je suis enchanté. Je m'appelle Quatre.

Quatre tourna la tête soudainement. Il sentait que l'angelot se servait de ses pouvoirs et il ne voulait pas qu'elles les voit.

Quatre : Duo ! Veux-tu bien arrêter ce que tu fais et venir te présenter ?

Un petit oui se fit entendre et une tête se dessina au niveau de la porte du salon. Duo fit un énorme sourire aux filles et s'approcha.

Duo : Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell Shinigami. Je suis un ange pri…

Quatre : Hum, hum. Duo ! D_écidément, il est trop naïf._

Quatre lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et le regarda sérieusement sous le regard surpris des filles.

Quatre : Hé hé.. Un ange, c'est vite dit ! **Duo ! Elles ne doivent pas savoir ce que l'on est !**

Sally : Enchantée. Nous sommes ravies de faire votre connaissance.

Catherine : Oh oui ! Surtout des personnes aussi belles !

Quatre rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

Quatre : Euh… Duo, sais-tu où est Trowa ?

Duo : Dehors je crois.

Hilde : Si je comprend bien, vous vivez ici ?

La jeune fille avait demander ça d'une vois malicieuse et son regard pétillait.

Quatre : Euh oui… En quelque sorte.

Catherine frappa dans ces mains d'un air réjouit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Catherine : Mais c'est super ça !

Hilde : On s'inquiète beaucoup pour notre cousin. Il est très solitaire et vit tout seul depuis la mort de ces parents…

Sally : C'est pour ça qu'on passe souvent !

Catherine : Oui. Il paraît souvent triste alors nous voilà !

Duo : Ah ? Heero n'est pas triste avec moi ! Il me sourit souvent même.

La révélation laissa les filles coi de longues minutes.

Quatre : Hum_…. Ha ha ha, Duo ne changera jamais ! On se demande bien pourquoi il est moins triste tient !_

Hilde : C'est vrai ? Ca alors… Heero sourit si rarement avec nous.

Sally : Surtout depuis que Réléna lui colle aux basques !

Quatre : Et bien… Tout est fait pour changer un jour ! Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire en l'attendant ?

Catherine : Oh oui, merci. C'est très gentil.

Quatre : Installez-vous au salon, je vous apporte ça !

Hilde et Sally ! Merci beaucoup.

Ailleurs, sur la terre :

Wufei emboîta le pas à l'homme qui venait de sortir du café. Ils pénétrèrent dans un labyrinthe de petite ruelles, toutes plus sombres et sinistres les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'homme ralentit le pas et Wufei se rangea à sa hauteur.

Wufei : Bien le bonjour.

Homme : Bonjour.

Wufei : Alors, des nouvelles fraîches pour moi ?

Hommes : Oui. Zeck ne devrait pas tarder à venir sur Terre.

Wufei : En es-tu sûr ?

Homme : Oui. Il à fait une demande à Dieu. Il va se rendre sur Terre pour obliger l »ange primaire Duo à revenir… Si il n'y arrive pas, deux unité de guerriers seront mobilisés.

Wufei : 2 ? Autant ?

Homme : Oui. Il semble que Duo soit entouré d'un Archange et d'un Démon. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Wufei : Ca suffira, j'ai eu le renseignement souhaité.

Wufei glissa sa main dans son long manteau et en tira un sachet remplit de poudre rouge qui étincelait de tout part.

Wufei : Voilà ce que tu voulais. De la poussière d'écaille de Dragon. Prends en grand soin, c'est rare d'en trouver !

L'homme en attrapant le paquet : Merci. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec toi.

L'homme accéléra le pas et tourna à sa droite alors que Wufei continua tout droit.

Wufei : _Parfait… Zeck sera bientôt là !_

Maison Yui :

Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'elles étaient arrivées quand Heero rentra. En entendant des voix familières suivit d'éclats de rire, Heero pénétra dans le salon un peu surprit. Il y trouva tout le monde, même Trowa, silencieux et assit dans le canapé.

Heero : Hilde, Catherine et Sally ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Tout le monde se retourna et le fixa.

Hilde : On étais venue te rendre visite, histoire de voir comment tu allais.

Heero : Ah…

Duo : Aller, vient t'assoire Heero. T'as l'air frigorifié.

Heero : Il faut –2 dehors, Duo…

L'ange se leva et aida Heero à retirer son manteau puis lui frotta énergiquement le dos et les épaules. L'informaticien se laissa faire, trop content par ce contact qui lui réchauffait plus que le corps. Mais d'un coup, Duo descendit légèrement plus bas ce qui eut pour effet de chatouiller Heero. Ce dernier éclata de rire et se tordit de rire.

Heero : Duo… Ahahahaha… Arrête….Ahahaha…

Comme Duo ne semblait pas vouloir se stopper, Heero se retourna et se mit à le chatouiller à son tour et comme l'ange était super sensible, il gesticula dans tout le sens si bien qu'au bout d'une minute, ils tombèrent sur le sol, Duo prisonnier sous le poids de Heero.

Heero en riant : T'es content ?

Duo : Oui, c'était très drôle.

Heero lui fit un sourire puis se releva, sous les yeux effarés de ses cousines. Il tendit la main à Duo pour l'aider.

Hilde : Ben ça alors…

Catherine : C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rire, Heero !

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux l'air géné puis s'approcha du groupe.

Heero : Hé hé… Désolé. Alors les filles, comment allez vous ?

L'informaticien s'installa juste à côté de Trowa et fit une place à Duo. La discussion repartit joyeusement. De temps à autre, Quatre jetait des coups d'œil discret à Heero.

Quatre : _On dirait qu'il est détendu pour une fois. La présence de Duo le sort chaque jour un peu de sa tristesse… Et avec les nombreuses bourdes que Duo fait sans le vouloir, Heero va finir par craquer._

Ailleurs, sous terre :

Il avait été retenu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait et risquait de rater Zeck.

Wufei attrapa sa longue cape noire et la glissa sur ces épaules.

Wufei : Dorothy. Dépêche toi !

Dorothy : Oui, Maître.

Wufei : Tu as tout ?

Dorothy : Oui.

Wufei : Sûr ?

Dorothy : Oui.

Wufei : Le coton ?

Dorothy : J'ai !

Wufei : Le chloroforme ?

Dorothy : J'ai aussi.

Wufei : La clé de la maison ?

Dorothy : J'ai.

Wufei : L'anneau du silence ?

Dorothy : J'ai.

Wufei : Les cordes ?

Dorothy J'ai pas.

Wufei : Les… Quoi ? Mais va les chercher bon sang et grouille toi !

La femme chat disparut rapidement et réapparut quelques secondes après, l'air penaude.

Dorothy : Je sais pas où c'est…

Wufei : Grrrrrrrr… Triple andouille ! A leur place.

Dorothy : Mais je sais pas où vous les mettez moi…

Wufei : Bon sang de bonsoir…

Dorothy : J'ai bien trouver vos menottes mais…

Wufei : Arg.. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Aller, ça ira, on fera avec !

La chatte glissa les deux paire de menottes dans le sac, le ferma.

Dorothy : On se demande à quoi ça vous sert…

Wufei : Cherche pas à savoir !

Wufei lui arracha le sac des mains et partit violemment.

Planète Terre :

Il lissa sa belle chemise blanche puis frappa à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un crier qu'il arrivait et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se trouva face à face avec Quatre.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zeck ?

Zeck : Parler à Duo. Ais-je le droit

Quatre : Oui. Mais juste parler. Et 10 minutes pas plus.

Quatre s'effaça pour le laisser entrer puis le mena dans le salon. Duo se leva d'un coup en le voyant.

Quatre : Duo calme Duo. Il veut juste te parler.

Zeck : Oui, je suis venu te demander de rentrer avec moi.

Duo : Et ma réponse est la même.

Zeck : Duo voyons, tu ne va pas rester ici tout de même ?

Duo : Et bien si ! Je suis très bien là.

Zeck : C'est dangereux pour toi !

Duo : Je préfère être ici que là bas ! Plutôt mourir que d'y retourner.

Zeck : Duo, une dernière fois, vient avec moi.

Duo : Non, je refuse.

Zeck : DUO…

Avant que Quatre n'est pu réagir, Heero se leva et se planta entre Zeck et l'ange.

Heero : Vous avez sa réponse, partez maintenant.

L'informaticien lui montra la porte de la main mais Zeck l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à lui.

Zeck sifflant : Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Heero : Lâche moi.

Au lieu de clamer la fureur grandissante de l'archange du vent, la phrase le poussa à bout. Il serra encore plus, arrachant une grimace à Heero.

Duo : Lâche le !

La vois de l'ange était autoritaire et menaçante. Il s'approcha de Zeck et leva la main. Dedans, une flamme s'alluma et grandit.

Duo martelant ces mots : Lâches le…

A suivre…

Lou : Hé hé… J'vous dis pas, copier un chapitre en écoutant les Rescapés su Survivaure, c'est pas simple !

Duo : Enfin, l'important c'est que tu l'a fais !

Lou : Oui.. Mais je m'excuse par avance pour les nombreuses fautes de tape !

Trowa ! Pas grave si on comprend l'histoire.

Lou : Ba c t juste par simple politesse.

Duo : Bon, tu va le mettre sur le net maintenant…

Lou : Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'y vais !

Gros bisous et encore merci (comme toujours) de lire ma fic ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	7. Disparition et sentiments dévoilés

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Heero a de plus en plus de mal à cacher se sentiments vis-à-vis de Duo et Quatre c'est très bien ce qu'il ressent. Malheureusement, pour Duo, Zeck reviens à la charge alors que Wufei prépare un mauvais coup en douce…

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 7 : Disparition et sentiments dévoilés.

La vois de l'ange était autoritaire et menaçante. Il s'approcha de Zeck et leva la main. Dedans, une flamme s'alluma et grandit.

Duo martelant ces mots : Lâches le…

Dans ses yeux, une lueur folle aux couleurs de feu dansait et la mine renfermée de l'ange ne disait rien qui vaille à Zeck qui lâche rapidement Heero. Sur le canapé, les cousines de Heero semblaient perdues et ses jetaient des regards d'incompréhension mêlés de peur. Chacune d'entre elles retenaient son souffle.

Zeck : _Encore… C'est comme la première fois_… Reviens avec moi Duo.

Duo : Non.

Cette fois le ton était sans équivoque et quand Duo s'avança vers Zeck, c'est Heero qui l'arrêta. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

Heero : Laisse Duo… Tout va bien maintenant.

La flamme dorée dans la main de Duo disparut et il vacilla quelque peu. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte naturelle, améthyste.

Quatre : Zeck ! Tu as ce que tu voulais. Laisse le.

Zeck en partant : Vous aurez de mes nouvelles soyez-en sûr ! Et je vous jure que je trouverais ce que cache Duo !

Tout le monde resta sans rien dire un bon bout de temps, les filles étant bien de trop surprises par le spectacle au quel elles avaient assistées. Puis Trowa s'approcha de Quatre.

Trowa doucement : J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi de quoi il en retourne.

Quatre se retourna et le fixa bizarrement, comme si il avait dit une aberration puis ses yeux se calmèrent et alla vers Duo. Il le prit dans ces bras tellement l'ange primaire semblait perdu. Sur le canapé, les trois jeunes filles n'avaient pas décoché mot mais visiblement, elles réfléchissaient à toute allure, tentant certainement de trouver une explication logique au événements qui venaient de ce passer.

Heero : Bon… Euh… Hilde, Sally, Catherine…

Sally se reprenant : T'inquiète… On y va…Euh… On… On repassera dans la semaine…

Heero gêné : Merci, c'est gentil…

Catherine : Prenez soin de vous. Surtout de Duo.

La jeune fille lança un regard entendu à Heero puis se leva, aussitôt imitée par ses cousines. L'informaticien leur dit au revoir puis s'occupa de son ange.

Quatre malicieux : Elles sont vraiment intelligentes…

Heero : Elles ne cherchent surtout pas les complications…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Quatre : Rien, rien…

Duo : C'est comme l'autre fois. Je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fais.

Quatre : Calme toi. Tout va bien.

Quatre lança un regard à Heero, un regard perçant comme des lames.

Quatre : **Ne lui dit rien. Il ne se souvient de rien lorsqu'il est comme ça et il ignore ce qui lui arrive.**

Heero parut légèrement troublé mais quand il croisa une bonne fois pour toute le regard de l'archange, il comprit. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Heero : Aller, il est partit Duo, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'ange se détacha de son maître et se jeta dans les bras de Heero en sanglotant.

Duo : je ne veux pas y retourner… Hee-chan, je veux pas.

Heero : Et bien, tu n'iras pas.

L'informaticien prit le jeune ange dans ses bras et le serra tendrement pour le calmer.

Heero : Tu n'y retourneras pas… Promis. _Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de me voler la face. Je veux que Duo reste à mes côtés, même si ça doit être en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas le perdre… Et le voir dans cet état me chagrin profondément. Avec lui, je souris… je ris… je vis de nouveau. Jamais depuis la mort de ma mère je n'avais été aussi bien…_

Heero ne vit pas le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Quatre. Trowa par contre, lui, s'en aperçu et s'approcha de son amant.

Trowa : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça mon Ange ?

Quatre : Pour rien.

Ailleurs sur la Terre :

Il était tellement furax qu'il ne fit guère attention. Zeck avançait rapidement, les yeux jetant des éclaires la mâchoire crispée. Il se rendait à l'une des nombreuses portes reliant la Terre au monde des anges. Il voulait envoyer un message aux troupes qu'il avait demandé. Et le plus sûr était d'utiliser une capsule. Ces portes étaient bien souvent cacher aux yeux de tous dans des endroits sombres et isolés, un aubaine pour celui qui le suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Wufei se glissa juste derrière l'Archange alors que celui-ci tapait son code d'entrée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le finir.

Wufei : Bonjour Zeck.

Le dit Zeck voulu faire volte face mais il était déjà trop tard, un coton le bâillonna l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre sons. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit puis finalement il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Wuefi : Ca a été plus simple que prévu… Il était tellement énervé qu'il n'a absolument pas fait attention… Bon, maintenant, il faut le transporter jusqu'à la maison que j'ai préparée… Je vais utiliser la magie pour être plus discret…

Wufei se concentra et lança un sort sur l'archange. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire vu son niveau mais comme Zeck était inconscient, ses protections s'effondraient. Le corps de Zeck s'estompa au fur et à mesure. Wufei attrapa un objet dans le sac que tenait Dorothy puis le passa à l'un des doigts de l'archange ensuite, il chargea le corps sur son épaule avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement.

Wufei : _Etre un démon est avantageux… J'ai une force incroyable._

Au royaume des Anges :

Il était 23 h 30 passé, heure humaine, et Treize commençait à s'affoler. Que Zeck lui en veuille, il le comprenait vu la violence ave laquelle il l'avait prit hier soir mais delà à ne pas être de retour dans la soirée, ça l'inquiétait. Cela faisait trop longtemps que l'Archange du vent était absent. Treize s'empara finalement de ce qui semblait être un téléphone et après quelques tonalités, une voix de féminine lui répondit.

: Bureau de Gestion des Anges, j'écoute ?

Treize : Shania, peux-tu me dire où se trouve Zeck ?

Shania : Une petite minute, je regarde. Il n'est pas ici en tout cas.

Treize : Et sur la Terre ?

Shania : Hum… Non plus. C'est étrange, je n'ai plus sa signature énergétique…

Treize : Quant l'as-tu perdue ?

Shania : Voyons…

A nouveau, de bruit de clavier se firent entendre dans le téléphone suivit de nombreux bip.

Shania : D'après le moniteur, Zeck à cesser d'émettre à… 15 h 37n, heure humaine. Il était près de la porte Nord du Shokukai…

Treize : Le Shokukai… C'est dans ce secteur que Duo se trouve… Comment a-t-il pu disparaître ?

Shania : Soit il a brouillé de lui-même son signal en le modifiant, soit il est ailleurs soit…

Treize en colère : Soit quoi ?

Shania : Soit c'est quelqu'un qui le retient prisonnier.

Treize : Mais dans ce cas, tu devrais pouvoir le localiser grâce à ses pouvoirs, non ?

Shania : Seulement si il s'en sert.

Treize : Et merde…

Dieu raccrocha violemment et se mit à faire les cents pas dans su bureau.

Treize : Très bien… Si demain j'ai pas de nouvelles, je me rendrais moi-même sur Terre…

Maison Yui : 

Heero bailla en pénétrant dans sa chambre et alla fermer les volets. Il ferma la porte puis retira son T-Shrit et le jeta sur la chaise contre le mur. Il déboutonnait son pantalon quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avec étonnement, Heero stoppa son geste.

Heero : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant Duo. L'ange demanda la permission d'entrer puis referma la porte, le visage sombre.

Duo : euh… Heero… J'ai décidé de partir demain.

Heero abasourdit : Quoi ?

Duo : Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Heero : Mais non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! C'est hors de question.

Duo : C'est mieux comme ça. Treize va envoyer d'autres anges pour venir me chercher. Ce sera trop dangereux.

Heero : mais je m'en fiche que se soit dangereux !

Duo tristement : Je t'assure que c'est le mieux à faire.

Heero : NON !

Le cri surprit Duo. Il regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, l'informaticien venir vers lui et lui saisir les poignets.

Heero : Tu ne dois pas partir. Et mon vœu ?

Heero s'en voulu amis c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouver pour obliger l'angelot à rester avec lui. Malheureusement, Duo était bien décidé.

Duo : Je demanderais à Dieu de t'envoyer un autre ange pour ton voeu.

Duo tourna la tête. Il sentit la pression sur ses poignets se resserrer puis d'un coup Heero les secoua avec violence.

Heero : Non ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre ange. C'est toi que je veux !

Duo la tête toujours tourné : Dans ce cas, je reviendra quand tu auras trouver ton voeu, juste pour l'accomplir.

Heero : Tu ne comprends pas ! Je m'en fiche de ce foutu vœu, c'est juste un moyen pour te garder près de moi ! C'est toi que je désir… reste avec moi… je t'en pris, sans toi je suis plus rien…

L'informaticien poussa l'ange et le mit dos au mur. Il lui lâcha les mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Heero : Toi… Voilà mon vœu.

Avec douceur, Heero approcha son visage de celui de Duo et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en approfondissant ce baiser, il laissa ses mains se glisser sous les vêtements de l'ange et se mit à caresser sa peau tiède. Quand l'informaticien rompu le baiser, il remarqua que Duo avait les yeux brillants et les pommettes en feu.

Heero : Duo… Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas défendu ?

Duo : Parce que j'aime bien quand tu es près de moi…

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'ange qui l'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Heero et se collant encore plus à lui. Il coula ses doigts dans la chevelure de Heero et posa son front contre le sien. Pendant ce temps, Heero avait attrapé le bout de sa tresse et commençait à la défaire, relâchant la crinière soyeuse de l'Ange.

Heero : J'ai envi de toi…

Duo : Envi de moi ?

Heero souriant : Tu es vraiment innocent.

L'informaticien se décolla de lui et le força à s'allonger sur le lit, doucement. Il le regarda un instant puis se glissa vers lui avec sensualité. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Duo puis décida de lui retirer son T-shirt. Il passa les mains sous le vêtement puis les remonta, tout en tirant le tissus. Quant il eut finit, il s'allongea sur Duo et embrassa sa peau, mordillant ses mamelons et ses mains fuyant vers un endroit plus bas. Tout en continuant de cajoler le torse de son amant, Heero dégrafa le pantalon de Duo puis descendit lentement, embrassant chaque millimètres de la peau de l'ange qui commençait a haleter.

Duo : Heero… hmmff… je…

Le japonais stoppa se progression puis rapprocha son visage de celui de Duo et le regarda.

Heero : Oui ? Tu as peur ?

Duo : Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… C'est…Etrange… je…

Heero lui fit un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur Duo.

Heero : Duo, c'est vraiment ta première fois ?

Duo : Première fois ?

Heero : Bon ba il semblerait… Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse moi faire.

Duo : Et toi, c'est ta première fois ?

L'informaticien le darda avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Heero : Non… C'est pour ça, laisse toi faire… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Heero embrassa fougueusement l'ange et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il retira prestement le pantalon de l'angelot puis s'attaqua à ses sous vêtements. Une fois que l'ange fut mit à nu, il se dévêtit à son tour et glissa ses doigts sur l'entre jambe de Duo, l'autre main courant sur son torse. Il continua ainsi de longues minutes, augmentant l'excitation de Duo puis d'une main étrangement experte, il attrapa son sexe et le massa lentement puis beaucoup plus rapidement. Duo eut le souffle couper une fraction de seconde en sentant ce plaisir nouveau et inconnu. Il se courba en gémissant, incitant, malgré lui, Heero à aller plus loin. Ecartant encore un peu plus les cuisses de son amant, il commença a donner des petits coups de langue bien placé puis abandonna ses doigts pour sa bouche. Il suça avidement le sexe de Duo, lui arrachant encore plus de petits cris. Quant Heero perçut le frémissement qui courut sur la peau de son ange, il passa au stade supérieur. Il mouilla deux de ses doigts puis les fit pénétrer un par un dans l'intimité de Duo. Ce dernier se crispa et serra les poings en étouffant son petit cri de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et contracta la mâchoire. Heero le remarqua et stoppa net son geste pour l'embrasser sur le torse, sa main libre flattant la virilité de son amant. Avec douceur, l'informaticien fit bouger ses doigts. Et bientôt, Duo sentit une impression de bien-être gronder dans son corps et il ne chercha même pas à réfréner ses gémissements de plus en plus érotiques qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Heero retira ses doigts et fit pénétrer doucement son pénis, provocant une autre vague de douleurs et de plaisirs mêlés chez son ange. Il laissa Duo reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence quelques minutes puis poussa quelque peut. Instinctivement, Duo se mit à bouger imperceptiblement les hanches, de haute en bas, accentuant le plaisir et permettant à Heero de continuer son va et viens. Lui-même ressentait les vagues de plaisir l'envahir et ses grognement se faisaient plus rapprocher maintenant.

Duo : Hee… Heero… Je… aAaAAaHhhhh… Heerooooo…

Le visage crispé mais heureux, Heero remonta légèrement les jambes de son amant et donna des coups de reins, faisant tour à tour sortir puis rentrer son pénis en Duo qui hurlait presque tellement le bonheur était puissant. Soudain, Heero reprit en main le pénis de son compagnon et le caressa en rythme avec ces pénétrations si bien que Duo ne pu tenir bien longtemps. Avec un cri rauque, il éjacula et dans un dernier coup de butoir, Heero le pénétra totalement et se libéra à son tour. Il retomba ensuite sur le torse de l'ange, souriant, et eut juste la force de l'embrasser.

Heero : Je t'aime…

Duo : Je crois bien que moi aussi je t'aime.

Heero levant un sourcil : Tu crois ?

Duo l'attirant contre lui : Non, j'en suis sûr.

Ailleurs, quelque part sur la Terre :

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour et les premiers rayons du soleil entra par la grande fenêtre. Il était couché sur un lit simple, une couverture moelleuse recouvrant son corps encore engourdit. Une présence à sa droite le força à se retourner. Wufei venait d'entré, un plateau dans les mains.

Wufei : Enfin réveillé ?

Zeck : Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zeck se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible du démon. Il remarqua alors que des formes magiques étaient dessinées au niveau de la fenêtre. L'Archange se mit à sourire.

Zeck : _Des cercles de keikai… Impossible de passer par là ! Enfin.. je suis tout de même un Archange, il me sous estime grandement._ Tu veux m'emprisonner dans cette maison avec ça ?

Zeck pointa son doigt sur les formules et lui fit un regard moqueur.

Wufei : C'est amplement suffisant, crois moi.

Zeck : Hahaha… Tu n'es qu'un simple démon. Tes pouvoirs ne sont rien face aux miens. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Wufei : C'est toi que je désire…

Zeck cessa de sourire quand Wufei fit un pas dans sa direction. Aussitôt l'archange leva le bras.

Zeck : Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

Wufei : Venant de toi, ça ne me gênerait pas.

Wufei s'approcha encore et une latte grinça lorsqu'il passa dessus. Zeck voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais rien n'y fit. Il ne parvenait pas à user des se forces afin des commander les vents.

Zeck : Im… Impossible… Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'archange remarqua le petit anneau doré autour de son annulaire gauche. Il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

Zeck : Tu n'as pas…

Il tira violemment dessus alors que Wufei diminuait la distance entre eux.

Wufei : Tu n'y arriveras pas… Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mit.

Zeck : Espèce de sale traître… Où as-tu eut cet anneau du silence ?

Wufei : Héhé… Secrêt. Tu vois, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Je t'ais apporter quelque chose à manger.

Le démon lui tendit le plateau et attendit. Devant la réaction hésitante de son prisonnier, il soupira.

Wufei : ce n'est pas empoisonner tu sais. Je ne veux pas te tuer.

Zeck : Vraiment ? Et que puis-je faire pour toi dans ce cas ? Dieu ne fera aucun échange et je ne te servirais à rien si tu cherches à entrer là haut.

Wufei : Tu verras ça bien assez tôt. Je dois te laisser mais je ne serais pas long. Au fait. J'ai insonorisé la maison et chaque entrée ou sortie est protégée. Tu es donc bloqué ici. Il n'y a même pas de téléphone. Si u as besoin de quoique se soit, demande à Dorothy, elle te le donnera. Ah, encore une chose ! Dorothy n'a pas les moyens de conjurer les sorts alors pas la peine de la martyriser… De toute façon, elle ne peut pas sortir non plus.

Wufei déposa le plateau sur le lit et fit demi tour puis partit, abandonnant un Zeck dépité.

Maison Yui :

Un sentiment de danger imminent ainsi qu'une présence hostile et connue réveilla Duo. Il était blottit contre Heero, la tête sur son bras. Il voulu rester ainsi mais son pressentiment se confirma. Il se leva et après avoir enfiler quelque chose, passa dans le salon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il regretta amèrement son geste en voyant Treize passer le portail et entrer dans le jardin. Son sang se glaça d'un coup.

Treize : Duo…

Duo méchamment : Alors comme Zeck n'a pas réussit, c'est vous qui venez ?

Treize : Je ne viens pas pour toi.

Les traits de tirés de Treize surprirent Duo. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

: Tu vas finir par attraper froid Treize. Maintenant que tu es là, entre donc. Heero ne nous en voudra pas.

Duo se retourna et vit Quatre juste derrière lui, le regard grave.

Treize : Quatre ? Alors tu étais bien là.

Quatre : Bien sûr, où voulais-tu que je sois ? Zeck ne te l'as pas dis ?

Treize : Si mais…

Duo se poussa sur le côté afin de laisser son supérieur entrer. Son maître lui fit un sourire rassurant et ferma la porte. Il invita Treize à s'assoire à la table. Dieu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant alors que Duo n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

Quatre : Et bien… Tu n'es pas en forme Treize.

Dieu secoua la tête et poussa à nouveau un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Quatre : C'est bien ce que je pensais… Duo, assis toi donc au lieu de partir en catimini. Je ne pense pas que Treize soit là pour toi.

Treize : Non.

Duo : Je ne veux pas y…

Quatre : Je sais Duo. Ne t'en fais pas. Bon Treize, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? C'est rare que tu descendes sur Terre.

Treize : Et bien... Voila…

Quatre : Mais encore ? Je sens un grand trouble chez toi Treize…

Treize : J'ai perdu quelque chose de cher à mon cœur…

Quatre : Ah… Je vois…

Duo : De cher à votre cœur ?

Treize : Oui.

Quatre : Et où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Treize : Ici…

Duo : Pardon ?

Quatre : Tu es déjà venu ici Treize ?

Treize : Non… Mais il était ici, je le sais.

Quatre malicieusement : Hum… Dis moi Treize… Qu'entends-tu par « il » ?

Duo : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Quatre : Tu ne cherche pas un objet, n'est-ce pas ?

Treize leva ses yeux rougis et suppliants. Il renifla, tentant de retenir ses larmes et hocha négativement la tête. Quatre attrapa un mouchoir et le lui tendit. D'une main tremblante et étrangement pâle, Dieu le saisit.

Quatre : Qui cherches-tu ?

Treize : C'est… Zeck…

Duo : Quoi ?

Quatre : Il était bien ici dans l'après midi de hier mais il est repartit. En colère certes mais il est partit.

Treize : Je sais, je sais… On a suivit sa trace jusqu'à une des portes… Puis, plus rien.

Quatre : Donc il avait l'intention de rentrer ou de te faire parvenir un message mais il n'ets pas arrivé à bon port…

Duo : Il s'est peut être enfuit ?

Quatre : Dans ce cas, pourquoi être retourné jusqu'à la porte ?

Treize : C'est un mystère…

Duo : Il réfléchissait peut être ?

Quatre : J'en doute… Il était très motivé quand il nous à dis qu'il reviendrait… Il était aussi en colère et si il avait disparut histoire de réfléchir en paix, il serait rentré à l'heure qu'il est.

Treize : C'est ce que je pense…

Quatre : reste que l'enlèvement…

Duo : mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour lui ? Vous lui criez dessus à longueur de journée !

Quatre : Duo !

Duo : Mais c'est vrai, quoi !

Quatre : Il y a un proverbe terrien qui résume bien la situation… Qui aime bien, châtie bien…

Treize : Je tiens vraiment à Zeck… Plus que tout… Aidez moi…

La détresse de leur supérieur toucha les deux anges.

Duo : Je ne vois pas comment.

Quatre : Là je dois dire qu'il à raison. Si toi tu ne sais pas où il est…

Duo : Et puis, à qui ça profiterait d'enlever un archange ?

Quatre : Mais… Et ces pouvoirs ! Il ne s'en sert donc pas ?

Treize : Non. Rien.

Duo : Dans ce cas, c'est un choix personnel.

: Ou bien un objet magique.

Duo sursauta et tourna la tête. Il croisa le regard vert envoûtant de Trowa et frissonna avant de baisser les yeux.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Rowa : Et bien, petit ange, certain objet magique emprisonne les pouvoirs des anges ou démons.

Treize se leva et lui jeta un regard noir de reproche. La colère se lisait sur ses traits tendus.

Treize : C'est vous… C'est vous qui l'avez enlevé !

Quatre : Treize !

Duo se retourna une nouvelle fois et vit son maître, debout, les mains plaquées sur la table. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose Trowa se planta devant Dieu et le fixa. Pendant une seconde, Duo crut qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains mais le démon tourna la tête vers Quatre.

Trowa : Non ce n'est pas moi. J'ai déjà mon Archange…

Treize : Quoi ?

A suivre…

Lou : Désolée pour le petit retard ! Ce chap devait être écrit hier mais g été très occupée ! I'm so sorry !

Duo :

Lou : Ouh la… Il est grave atteint. Qu'est-ce que… Duo ! Lâche moi ! Mais tu vas me lâcher bon sang ?

Duo : Je t'adore ! Merci Lou !

Lou : Hey… quelqu'un à enregistrer ça ?

Heero : Il est un peu fou avec ce que t'as mit dans ce chap !

Lou : Et bé… Attends la suite… ca va pas très bien se passer avec Treize…

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous dis à ! Lou


	8. Shinigami

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 7 : Shinigami

Trowa : Non ce n'est pas moi. J'ai déjà mon Archange…

Treize : Quoi ?

Treize resta incrédule, son regard allant du démon à l'archange. Il retomba sur sa chaise. Quatre fit un sourire à son amant.

Quatre : Bon… Tu parlais d'objet magique, à quoi faisais-tu allusion ?

Trowa : L'anneau de l'oubli.

Treize : Il n'en reste plus.

Trowa : Que vous croyez.

Duo : C'est quoi ?

Quatre : C'est une bague très spéciale qui absorbe la magie de celui qui la porte.

Duo : Pourquoi ne l'enlève-t-il pas dans ce cas ?

Trowa : Seul celui qui l'a mit peut l'enlever.

Treize : Mon pauvre Zeck… Qui a bien pu… ?

Trowa : Un démon c'est sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

Duo : Zeck est peut être mort ?

Trowa : Non

Quatre : Impossible

Treize : Diable non !

Les 3 interlocuteurs avaient réagis en même temps et semblaient très sûr d'eux.

Duo : Ba pourquoi ?

Quatre : Lorsqu'un ange ou un démon meurt, il y a un déséquilibre dans la force. On la ressent tous dans ce cas.

Treize : Si Zeck était mort, on l'aurait automatiquement sut.

Duo : Ah.

Trowa : Je vais me renseigner. Si un démon tient un archange, il s'en vantera sûrement.

Treize : Je n'ais pas besoin de votre aide !

Quatre : Treize ! Trowa te proposes de trouver des informations et tu refuses. Tu ça par ce que c'est un démon ?

Treize : Justement parce que c'est un démon ! Le fils de Lucifer en plus ! Les anges et les démons ne s'entendent pas.

Quatre : Et bien, il est temps de changer.

Treize : Je refuse l'aide d'un ennemi

Quatre : TREIZE !

Une nouvelle fois l'archange laissa paraître sa colère. Il fixa son chef, les yeux assombris par sa mauvaise humeur.

Quatre : Je ne te laisserais pas dire du mal de Trowa.

Treize : Je suis ton supérieur, Quatre.

Quatre : Que m'importe ! Ca ne te donne pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte. Si tu es venu ici pour calomnier Trowa, sors.

L'archange se leva menaçant mais Trowa s'interposa et le força à se rassoire.

Trowa : Laisse, ce n'est rien.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas rien.

Trowa : Ca ira. Je suis habitué…

Treize : Quatre, tu es vraiment inconscient. Cesse tes pitreries avec ce démon. Tu es vraiment indigne de ta condition d'Archange !

Quatre devint pâle comme un mort sous l'insulte alors que Treize semblait satisfait de sa petite manœuvre. Soudain, un rire rauque se fit entendre.

Duo : Indigne d'un Archange dis-tu…

Quatre : Oh non... Pas encore…

Duo se leva et attrapa Treize par le col. Sans le moindre effort, il le souleva, faisant tomber la chaise par terre.

Duo : Retire ce que tu viens de dire…

Treize : Lâche moi Duo.

Dieu remua dans tous les sens et réussit à s'extirper. Il retomba sur le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Treize : Ne me force pas à te faire de mal…

Duo : Me faire du mal ? Tu en as de bien bonne !

Les yeux de Duo virèrent au rouge sang pendant que son aura se modifiait. Sa colère grandissante commence déjà à appeler les ténèbres.

Duo : Je n'ais rien à craindre de toi.

Quatre : C'est pas vrai. Trowa, mets toi à l'abri, vite !

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quatre : « Il » arrive. Et je ne peux plus le contenir.

Les frémissements de la peau de Duo se firent plus violents alors que l'air de la pièce devenait froid. Duo serra les poings et se courba légèrement en avant. L'ange poussa un grognement sinistre à glacer le sang alors que Treize reculait encore un peu plus, se mettant en position de combat.

Treize : Quatre, fais quelque chose !

Quatre : Je ne suis plus en mesure de le contenir. Il est trop en colère…

D'un coup Duo se cabra alors que son t-shirt se déchira par endroit. Sa peau se lacéra dans le dos et de magnifiques ailes noires s'ouvrit violemment alors que l'angelot poussait un grognement rauque. Une pluie de sang s'abattit dans le salon. Maintenant, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et les yeux rouges de Duo ressortaient parfaitement. Une lueur étrange, telle une flamme, brûlait dans ces pupilles.

Treize : Quatre bon sang !

Quatre : C'est trop tard.

Treize prépara un des ces meilleurs sort et l'envoya dans la direction de Duo. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'un geste gracieux de la main pour stopper l'attaque. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'un rire s'élevait dans la pièce.

Duo : Ah ah ah… Tu n'as rien de mieux ? Pauvre petit être faible. Tu as osé réveiller. Shinigami…

Alors que l'ex ange s'approchait lentement de sa proie, Heero sortit de la chambre, enfin réveillé. Il bailla et regarda la scène sans comprendre tout de suite. D'un coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux en poussant un cri. Il fit un pas en arrière, la main sur la bouche.

Quatre : _Heero…_

Le japonais du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas paniquer. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre que c'était Duo qui était devant lui. Les cheveux détachés, le regard couleur de braise et ses ailes noirs le rendaient menaçant à souhait. Et le sang qu'il avait sur lui ne faisait qu'ajouter en ce sens.

Quatre : **Heero… Heero. Toi seul peux le calmer. Je t'en prie, fais le !**

Heero : Mais je… Je…

Quatre : **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Duo ne te fera jamais de mal… je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

Duo qui s'était arrêter d'avancer le regardait étrangement de ses yeux brillants.

Heero : Euh… Duo ?

Duo relevant le tête : Je suis Shinigami.

Heero : Ah… Et Duo ?

Duo : Il est ici.

L'ange posa doucement sa main sur son cœur et lui jeta un regard plein de malice.

Heero : Mais c'est Duo que je veux voir.

L'ange cilla un court instant mais rien ne changea. Il fixait toujours Heero de son éternel rictus. Soudainement, il mit ses ailes légèrement en arrière et les ouvrit totalement. Duo fit un petit bon et se posa doucement à côté de Heero. Il lui attrapa gentiment le menton avec trois doigts et le força à lever la tête.

Duo : Pourquoi tiens-tu à le voir ?

Heero : Parce que c'est celui que j'aime.

Le japonais leva vers lui un regard doux et avança la main vers sa peau blanche.

Heero : Laisse moi voir Duo, s'il te plaît.

Duo moins sur de lui : Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Heero : Pour moi.

Shinigami recula quelque peu, le visage crispé. Il se courba légèrement puis leva un regard mauvais sur Heero en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

Heero : Rien. Je ne t'ais rien fais. Tu souffres ?

Le garçon se rapprocha de son amant et pencha la tête. Il posa une main sur la main de Shinigami.

Shinigami : Je… je… C'est lui…

Heero : Lui ? Tu veux dire Duo ?

Les trois autres spectateurs étaient impressionné par le calme de Heero et par sa franchisse. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment troublé par la présence du tueur. Soudain, Heero enlaça Shinigami et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Heero : Là, tout va bien… ce n'est que moi.

L'ex ange se laissa faire quand Heero approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser passionné et plein de vie. Mais d'un coup, Duo s'extirpa de cette étreinte et se plia de douleur. Il posa une main au niveau de son cœur et tomba à genoux, suffocant. Heero se précipita à son aide ami quand il le toucha, Duo tressaillit.

Heero : Duo !

Duo : Pour… pourquoi je ne peux pas… te faire de mal… ?

Heero : Parce que Duo m'aime et que tu es Duo !

Les majestueuses ailes battirent alors que certaines plumes viraient au blanc. Sans crier gare, une lumière dorée et aveuglante enveloppa l'ange.

Treize : Par tous les Saints…

Heero se cachant les yeux : DUO !

Quand la lumière disparut et que tout le monde put enfin regarder, Duo était debout à quelques centimètres du sol. Des ailes d'une blancheur immaculée trônaient dans son dos. Ses yeux violets fixaient en silence Heero alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Duo : Hee-chan !

L'ange ouvrit les bras et se jeta dans ceux de son amant. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait et que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il eut le souffle couper quand Heero le serra de toutes ses forces dans ces bras.

Heero : Duo… Duo, j'ai eut tellement peur !

Duo : Mais… Pourquoi mes ailes sont-elles sorties ?

Duo tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour observer ses ailes. Il les fit battre une ou deux fois avant qu'elles ne disparaissent tout simplement. Puis l'ange, d'un geste gracieux fit apparaître une tunique sur son torse nu.

Duo : Ba… J'étais pas assis moi ?

Quatre : C'est… C'est incroyable.

Treize : Comment est-ce possible. Le sceau était bien brisé, non ? Alors pourquoi Duo est-il… ?

Heero et Duo : Pardon ?

Trowa : Moi j'aimerais comprendre ce que ton ange à de démoniaque…

Quatre soupirant : Je crois que de toute façon, il est temps…

Treize : Non, il ne faut pas !

Quatre : C'est trop tard Treize. Avec ce qui vient de se passer…

Treize : QUATRE…

Quatre : TREIZE !

Le deux hommes se dévisagèrent un petit moment puis Treize baissa la tête et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

Treize : Fais comme tu veux. Je retourne là haut.

Duo : Et pour Zeck ?

Dieu fit mine de ne pas entendre la question du jeune ange et s'en alla. Duo se retourna vers son maître, dépité.

Duo : Il m'en vaut vraiment on dirait…

Quatre : C'est surtout par ce que je vais te dire la vérité.

Quatre ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir puis leva la main d'un geste doux. Des petites lumières dorées se répandirent dans le salon qui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, retrouva son éclat d'antan. Trowa s'approcha de lui.

Trowa : C'est un si lourd secret ?

Quatre : Ben… Oui. C'est en rapport avec une prophétie dite par l'archange Lyria, feu mon maître, archange de l'eau. Et voilà ce que son élément lui à révélé :

_« Né pour protéger_

_Réveillé pour tuer,_

_Un corps pour deux cœurs._

_L'un pour la terreur,_

_L'autre pour le bonheur._

_Trouvez l'élu qui les unifiera._

_Alors seulement,_

_Viendra le temps du changement. »_

Heero : Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

Quatre : Et bien… Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de…de Duo.

Duo et Heero : Pardon ?

Quatre : Vous m'avez bien compris. Duo n'est pas un simple ange. Il est aussi un démon.

Trowa : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

Duo : Moi, un démon ?

Quatre : Oui. Tu es les a part entière.

Trowa : Un démon avec un côté angélique ça c'est déjà vu. Et vice versa. C'est un sang mêlé.

Quatre : Tu ne m'as pas compris. Duo est les deux. C'est un ange et un démon.

Trowa : Impossible.

Quatre : Faut croire que non. Mais il y a une petite chose… Le… le corps de Duo… Il est humain.

Duo et Trowa : Hein ?

Heero : Ba quoi ? C'est pas votre cas ?

Quatre : Non. Les anges comme les démons ont plus de gènes que les être humains.

Heero : Mais pourtant, Duo se nourrit de chaleur, non ?

Quatre : Oui. Mais c'est un peu compliquer…

Duo : Mais euh…

Quatre : En fait, tes parents étaient humains. Mais toi tu a été élever comme un ange, sans en être un.

Duo : Comment ais je survécus alors ?

Quatre : Ta nature humaine et angélique ne sont pas si différente que ça, elles ont pus fusionner. L'une compensait l'autre. Le seul problème, c'est que un démon et un ange ne s'entendent pas… Ce qui fait que ta nature démoniaque n'est pas incorporée à toi. Elle est a part. Ce qui fait qu'elle peut se réveillée comme tout à l'heure.

Duo : Mais pertes de conscience s'étaient ça ?

Quatre : Oui… Pour le moment, elle fait cavalier seul et prend entièrement le contrôle de ton corps… Ange et humain cohabitent parfaitement eux et prennent les décisions ensemble. Le truc c'est… Que c'est pas n'importe quel ange et démon que tu abrites dans ton corps…

Trowa : Et qui cela peut bien être ?

Quatre : Quand Duo est né, nos sages l'ont automatiquement repérés… Il dégageait tellement d'énergie que s'en était écrasant pour nous tous… D'après les sages, ce serait Amaterasu pour l'ange et… Shinigami pour le démon.

Trowa : Shinigami ? Allons, ce n'est qu'une légende.

Quatre : Tu l'as pourtant bien entendu !

Heero : Qui est-ce ?

Trowa : Shinigami est la grande faucheuse. Le dieu de la mort, notre maître à tous si ils existait !

Duo : Et Amaterasu représente la même chose pour nous, les anges. Mais… je suis Duo, pas un démon, ni Amaterasu !

Quatre : Duo, du calme. Bien sûr que tu es toi. Tu n'as que leurs pouvoirs… Enfin peut être u peu de leur personnalité qui sait…

Duo : Non, c'est faux ! Je suis Duo, personne d'autre. Et je n'ais pas ces pouvoirs !

Voyant que Duo commençait à paniquer, Heero l'attrapa et l'entoura de ces bras protecteurs. L'informaticien le berça et déposa un baiser sur ces cheveux en le serrant d'avantage.

Heero : Chut… Là, ça va Duo. Tout va bien.

Quatre : Bien sûr que tu es toi, Duo. Mais tu as de grands pouvoirs.

Duo : Non.. Non, c'est faux ! J'ai du mal partout lorsqu'il s'agit de maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

Quatre : Simplement parce que tu n'as pas fais 1 avec les pouvoirs d'Amaterasu.

Trowa : Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait les contrôler ? Et ceux du démon en lui aussi ?

Quatre : Bien sûr ! Mais pour le moment, tous le scellés ne sont pas encore levés.

Heero : J'y pige rien moi… Ange, démo… Chui un peu perdu là ! Vous voulez pas faire un résumé simple ?

Quatre : Euh, très bien… Duo est un humain qui possède une âme d'un ange et d'un démon très puissants. Et je pense qu'il représente le maillon manquant. Il est né pour mettre fin à la guerre entre nos deux peuples. Et je pense que tu dois l'y aider.

Heero : Moi ?

Quatre : Oui. Avant c'est moi qui veillais sur Duo pour ne pas que son pouvoir se réveille, mais maintenant il semble que se soit toi.

Duo : tu veillais sur moi ?

Quatre : Oui. Mon don d'empathie me permettait de prévoir tes crises et grâce à lui je pouvais te calmer facilement. Mais tu ne t'ais jamais réellement mit en colère.

Duo : C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours rester avec moi ?

Quatre : Oui. Le pire c'était la nuit. Il arrivait que Shinigami s'éveille en partie. Tu faisais des crises lors pleines lunes surtout, mais rien de bien méchant.

Duo : Voilà pourquoi j'étais plus au moins éloigné des autres anges…

Quatre : En effet.

Heero : Et moi je dois faire quoi la dedans ? je suis là pour regarder, juste pour le plaisir ?

Derrière l'incompréhension de Heero perçait une pointe de colère.

Quatre : Toi, tu es l'élu. J'en suis sûr maintenant. Si j'ai bien compris, la première fois Shinigami est venue, c'est parce Wufei avait blesser Heero.

Duo : Vraiment ?

Quatre : Oui. C'est à ce moment que je suis intervenu. Et le lendemain quand Zeck est revenu et à de nouveau menacer Heero, Shinigami à fait son retour. En moins de 24 heure, il est apparu 2 fois. Du jamais vu. Et pourtant, j'étais la pour te calmer.

Trowa : Mais et pour aujourd'hui ?

Quatre : Cette fois ci, c'est à moi que Treize s'en est pris. Et je reste le maître de Duo. J'ai tout de même veillé sur lui depuis sa naissance quasiment. Et puis, Treize représentait une menace potentielle pour Heero.

Heero : En gros, Duo réagit en fonction de ces émotions.

Quatre : C'est ça. Et si cette fois ci je n'ais rien pu faire, c'est parce que je ne suis plus celui qui compte le plus pour Duo.

L'archange braqua ses yeux bleus sur Heero qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une écrevisse.

Trowa : Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que ces 2 là…

Quatre : Si bien sûr.

Trowa : Mais c'est un humain !

Quatre : Et toi un démon.

Heero : Bon euh… De toute façon, Duo est Duo et point final.

Quatre : Mais oui… Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour le moment.

Heero hocha la tête d'un air laisse lasse et partit en direction de la salle d'eau, sans rien ajouter.

Heero : _Duo est un démon… Un démon. Il est tellement menaçant avec ces ailes et son regard de tueur. Pourtant il est si mignon ; Est-ce qu'un jour Shini je-sais-pas-quoi pourrait se retourner contre moi et me tuer ? Duo n'est pas si fragile qu'il y parait au premier abord… J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Un démon tout de même._

Heero entra dans la salle de bain sous l'œil observateur de l'archange de l'eau. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla avant de se couler sous une douche. L'eau chaude lui détendait les muscles et le calmait. Il pouvait réfléchir plus facilement et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Un petit interrompu ses pensées et Heero ouvrit les yeux mais comme il n'y avait personne, il les referma et augmenta le chaleur de l'eau.

Hee-chan ?

Le japonais sursauta et posa son regard sur l'intrus. Il frotta de la main le verre de la cage de la douche pour enlever la buée et reconnu Duo.

Heero : Duo ? Comment t'es entré ? _J'avais pourtant fermé la porte_

Duo : J'ai utilisé un sort.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol de l'ange étaient un peu trop brillant et son ton triste. Heero coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette moelleuse autour de sa taille.

Heero : Ca va pas ?

Duo leva vers lui des yeux suppliants et baignés de larmes.

Duo : Hee-chan, est-ce que tu me détestes parce que je suis un démon ?

**A Suivre…**

Lou : Tadam ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais plus motivé du tout !

Duo : On voit ça.

Lou : Roh, mais ça va, non ? Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'a taper toi-même les fics.

Duo : Ouh… De mauvaise humeur ?

Lou : Pas du tout. J'en ais juste mars de tes phrases de merde ! Je fais finir par te tuer si ça continu.

Duo : T'as déjà tuer Heero alors je suis sûr que ça te gênerais pas me tuer.

Lou : Aucunement.

Duo : C'est ce que je pensais.

Lou : Bisous et à plus.


	9. Prisonnier

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement

Lou : Salut la compagnie Je suis de retour juste le tps d'un petit chapitre histoire de vous dire que je ne vous ais absolument pas oublier…

Duo : Que tu dis…

Lou le virant à coups de pieds et continuant comme si de rien n'était avec le sourire : Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous délaisse bcp depuis un certain tps mais j'ai plus l'envi d'écrire… Bref… je vous annonce que j'abandonne aucune de mes fics mais maintenant, ca risque d'être des petits chap, quand l'envie me prendra d'en faire ! Plus de chap de 10 ou 15 pages ! Surtout vu le nombre de fic que j'ai sur le feu ! Pis, ce sera plus simple pour vous à lire Voilà, gros bisous. Et merci à ttes de lire ma fic !

Ps : Pour Réincarnation, un petit prob m'empêche de faire le prochain chap, mais il viendra tt de même

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 9 : Prisonnier

Duo : Hee-chan, est-ce que tu me détestes parce que je suis un démon ?

La voix faible et tremblante de l'ange serra le cœur de Heero. La question le prit tellement de court qu'il resta surprit de longues secondes. Puis finalement, il s'approcha de Duo, le regard sûr et franc.

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là ?

Duo : Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore malgré ce que je suis ?

Duo avait saisit un bout de la serviette de Heero (rappelons qu'elle lui enserre la taille !) et la triturait nerveusement. Un torrent de larme dévalait son beau visage angélique (façon de parler bien sur). Heero posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon et essuya de ces pouces les larmes qui coulaient.

Heero : Mais bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu es toujours mon Duo.

L'informaticien l'attira à lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. L'angelot se mit à pleurer de plus belle, au grand dam de Heero.

Heero : Allons, sèches tes larmes mon Amour. Pourquoi diable as-tu été pensé que je ne t'aimais plus ?

Duo : J'ai paniqué… Tu avais l'air tellement soucieux quand tu nous à quitter…

Heero : Oui, je le suis. C'est normal avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, non ? Mais saches que quoi que tu sois, Ange, Démon ou humain, je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es l'élu de mon cœur point final.

Heero glissa une main dans les cheveux de Duo puis se décolla un tout petit peu (mais vraiment un tout petit peu ) Il le fixa des ses yeux cobalts et lui fit un sourire.

Heero : Tu es toujours Duo, Mon Duo…

Tendrement, Heero effleura avec l'un de ses doigts ses lèvres roses de son amant puis l'embrasa le plus tendrement du monde. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et, une fois trouvées, se collèrent sensuellement.

Ailleurs sur terre :

Zeck se retourna sur le côté puis ouvrit difficilement les yeux, trop lourd de sommeil. Il battit des paupières pour en chasser les dernières traces. Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que quelque chose emprisonnait sa main droite. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud. L'Archange baissa la tête et sursauta en apercevant ce qui lui retenait la main. Wufei était assit sur une chaise mais il s'était endormit et du coup, il était tombé sur le lit. Son corps était plié en deux, la tête sur la main de Zeck. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration parfaitement régulière. Etrangement, Zeck ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de se relever légèrement pour observer son mystérieux agresseur.

Zeck : Pour un kidnappeur, il n'est guère sur ces gardes… Si je voulais, je pourrais lui briser le cou… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ?

L'archange n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement. Le cœur de Zeck manqua un battement tellement il était persuader que s'en était finit de lui. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, une fille chat entra dans la pièce. Elle posa ses yeux dorés sur l'Archange et pénétra un peu plus dans la chambre, réveillant Wufei en sursaut. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle i se trouvait. Il jeta à peine un regard à Zeck, visiblement gêné.

Dorothy : Maître, le petit déjeuner est prêt…

Wufei : Très bien.

Zeck : _Maître ? Ah je vois, c'est certainement son familier... Un animal maître ou quelque chose dans le genre._

Wufei : Si tu veux manger Zeck.

Wufei qui avait fait quelques pas en direction de la porte s'était arrêté brutalement. Il lui fit un léger signe puis sortit à la suite de la fille. Zeck repoussa les couvertures et posa les pieds par terre. Il frissonna quand le froid du sol s'insinua dans sur sa peau. Il remarqua alors une paire de chausson bien chaud posée à côté ainsi que des vêtements. L'Archange soupira mais se leva tout de même.

Zeck : C'est vrai… Je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoir a cause de…

Son regard se porta malgré lui sur l'anneau qu'il avait toujours autour du doigt. Il n'avait même pas tenté de l'enlever. Il savait parfaitement que cela lui était impossible.

Zeck : je me demande ce qu'attends Wufei.. Pourquoi m'avoir seulement privé de mes pouvoirs au lieu de me tuer ?

Lasse de chercher des réponses à cette question qui le turlupinait, il descendit. Il trouva le démon assit à table en train d'avaler un bout de bacon. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard quand il s'assit en face de lui.

Dorothy : Que puis-je vous servir ?

Zeck faillit s'étrangler en voyant la jeune fille. Elle ressemblait à une ménagère avec son petit tablier de dentelle et son petit bonnet dans les cheveux. La ton qu'elle avait employé était des plus poli et même le sourire niait qu'elle affichait donnait envi à Zeck d'éclater de rire. Malgré tout, il se contenta de la fixer.

Zeck : Euh… Du café.

Dorothy se retourna et pris une tasse dans laquelle elle versa le liquide chaud et noir. Au passage, elle en renversa sur sa main et se brûla. Durant quelques secondes, on entendit plus que ces petites plaintes aiguës puis elle lui tendit la tasse, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Quant il l'a prit, Zeck remarqua que Wufei l'observait discrètement, le nez dans sa propre tasse.

Zeck : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin Wufei ?

Wufei : Rien de spécial…

Zeck : Je te comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?

Wufei : C'est pas prévu dans le plan. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Zeck : Tu ne veux pas voler mes pouvoirs non plus je suppose ?

Wufei : Tu supposes bien. A vrai dire, je m'en contre fiche bien de tes pouvoirs…

Zeck : Mais alors à quoi je te sers ?

Wufei : A quelque chose…

Zeck : Tu veux me livrer à Lucifer pour pouvoir changer de grade ?

Wufei : Absolument pas.

Zeck : Alors tu veux faire chanter Treize ?

Wufei : Non plus.

Zeck : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Wufei : C'est toi que je veux.

Wufei reposa sa tasse et le fixa si étrangement que Zeck sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

Zeck ironique : Et bien je suis là, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Wufei : Plein de chose ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais rien ne sert de vouloir aller trop vite.

Zeck : Combien de temps comptes tu me retenir ?

Wufei : Le temps qu'il faudra.

Encore ce regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise et cela l'énervait de plus en plus.

Zeck un ton plus haut : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Wufei mais tu le regretteras.

Wufei placide : Peut être, oui.

Zeck : Et tu t'en fiches ?

Wufei : Oui. Du moment que j'ai ce que je voulais.

Zeck : Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu souhaites, tu n'auras rien…

Wufei : Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai déjà une bonne partie de ce que je voulais.

Zeck : Ca t'amuse de me retenir ici ?

Wufei : Pas spécialement mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé.

Zeck : Si je suis ton prisonnier, pourquoi me laisses tu en liberté comme ça ?

Wufei : Parce que c'est mieux. De toute façon, tu ne peux aller nulle part…

Zeck s'énervant : C'est mieux pour quoi ?

Wufei levant les yeux : Ce qu'on m'a dit sur toi et donc vrai…

Zeck : De quoi ?

Wufei : Rien.

Légèrement déçut que l'ange ne comprenne pas où il voulait en venir et mécontent qu'il n'ait jamais fait attention à ses sentiment, que personne à par lui ignorait, Wufei se leva.

Wufei : Il y à une douche dans ta chambre. Tu peux t'en servir.

Le démon s'engouffra dans l'escalier sans laisser le temps à Zeck de réagir d'avantage. L'Archange était toujours aussi dérouté.

Dorothy : Ne lui en veuillez pas. Mon Maître est un peu stressé par votre présence.

Zeck en colère : C'est pourtant lui qui m'a fait venir tout de même !

Dorothy : Oui, mais vous l'intimidez tout de même.

Zeck : Intimidé ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! C'est un démon ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin…

Dorothy : Démon ou pas, c'est la même chose quand on n'aime…

Zeck manqua de s'étouffer. Il fit tomber sa tasse qui se brisa, répandant son contenu par terre. Il se leva et secoua la fille chat comme un prunier.

Zeck en hurlant presque : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Dorothy apeurée : Oups… Moi… RiIIii… RiennnnNNn…

Devant le regard perdu et chagriné de Dorothy, Zeck la lâche brutalement.

Zeck : Tu es en train de me dire que Wufei est…

Dorothy : Moi ? J'ai rien dit, je vous assure… Vous avez du mal comprendre… Jamais je ne vous ais dit qu'il vous aimait voyons…

Zeck : Où est-il ? Où est-il bon sang ?

Dorothy : Certainement dans sa chambre… Mais euh…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Zeck était déjà partir.

Dorothy un doigt sur les lèvres : Zut… Le Maître va me tuer…

Zeck qui avait déjà gravit les marches chercha quelques secondes. Il trouva facilement la chambre de Wufei, plus petite que la sienne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier à part un lit et une armoire. Comme dans sa chambre, il y avait un autre porte et vu le bruit qui en sortait, elle devait mener à la salle de bain. Comme il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, Zeck s'assit sur le lit, même pas défait. Au bout de 10 minutes, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit et Wufei en sortit, une serviette enserrant ses hanches. Comme il était en train de la nouer, il ne vit pas tout de suite Zeck si bien qu'il était à mi chemin quand il le vit. Il sursauta.

Wufei : Zeck ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Zec : Je visite.

Wufei : Assis sur mon lit ?

Zeck : Fallait que je te parle.

Wufei : Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Wufei avait attraper ses vêtements et était retourner dans la salle d'eau. Il avait laissé la porte entre ouverte de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir entendre l'Archange.

Zeck : De la raison pour laquelle tu me retiens ici.

Wufei soupirant : Pourquoi veux-tu absolument une raison ?

Zeck : Y'en a pas ? Ah, alors je en te sert pas à assouvir tes fantasmes ?

Zeck entendit distinctement le démon s'étouffer puis jurer. Il en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Wufei qui en sortait, habillé. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis le contourna rapidement (Je parle de Wufei, il va de soit !). Zeck l'attrapa au poignet et le força à faire face.

Wufei : A quoi tu joues Zeck ?

Zeck : Tiens, on à échanger les rôles on dirait… Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche peut être ?

Wufei : Lâche moi.

Le démon s'arracha violemment de l'emprise de Zeck.

Zeck : Wufei, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? _Peut-être que si je lui donne ce qu'il veut, il me laissera…_

Wufei : Je ne veux rien.

Zeck : On veut tous quelque chose.

Wufei : Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux l'avoir.

Zeck : Bien sûr, tu es trop lâche pour demander ou le prendre de force…

Wufei mauvais : Tais toi !

Zeck : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon grand… Tu as peur !

Zeck comprit qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin quand Wufei devint pâle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Doucement mais sûrement, Wufei avança vers lui, le forçant à reculer. Quand l'archange se retrouva acculé au mur, il retint sa respiration. Wufei lui faisait tellement peur à ce moment précis qu'il ne réagit même pas quand le démon lui saisit les deux poignet pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête, contre le plâtre. Wufei arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Wufei : Tu vas finir par le regretter…

Quelque chose d'étrange planait dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui glaça le sang de Zeck. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand le visage du démon se rapprocha encore un peu, tout doucement. Il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien et l'odeur du shampoing de Wufei lui enivrait les sens. Il frissonna quand ce dernier lui donna un coup de langue, bien placé, dans le cou et qu'il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe gauche.

A Suivre…

Lou : Réhréhré... Alors là, je trouve que j'ai fait pas mal…Gnagnagna... Arrêter juste ici, c'est franchement mauvais de ma part… Vous auriez du me voir quand j'ai trouver où j'allais m'arrêter… Aller, sur ce, je vous laisse. J'espère que ce chap, même petit, vous aura plus ! Bye !


	10. Et 1 et 2 et 3

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement

Lou : Juste pour petite explication… ne me demander pas réellement pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre… Au début, c'était « Et ça continu » mais j'aimais pas trop… t j'arrivais pas à trouver un bon titre. C'est alors que je me suis aperçut que dans ce chap, il y avait un passage avec chaque groupe… Duo et cie, Wufei et Zeck et enfin Treize… Donc voilà pourquoi le tire est celui-ci ! Je sais, c'est nul ! Mais bon… Ah, je le redis ici aussi ! Histoire de vous rassurez ! Même si je mets du temps à écrire, aucunes de mes fics n'est abandonnées ! Voili Voilou !

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Rappelons que Zeck a été enlevé par Wufei. Alors que Treize le cherche partout, Heero avoue son amour à Duo. De son côté, Zeck cherche les raisons de son enlèvement. Il va même jusqu'à provoquer la colère de Wufei afin d'avoir des réponses. Malheureusement, il se pourrait qu'un quelque chose d'imprévu se passe pour l'archange.

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 10 : Et 1 et 2 et 3…

Wufei : Tu vas finir par le regretter…

Quelque chose d'étrange planait dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui glaça le sang de Zeck. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand le visage du démon se rapprocha encore un peu, tout doucement. Il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien et l'odeur du shampoing de Wufei lui enivrait les sens. Il frissonna quand ce dernier lui donna un coup de langue, bien placé, dans le cou et qu'il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe gauche.

Zeck : Wufei…

Mais le démon était tellement occupé qu'il n'entendit pas le murmure de Zeck. Après avoir gentiment jouer avec l'oreille de son ange (j'ai bien dis son ange) Wufei le fixa à nouveau. Il glissa sensuellement une main dans la chevelure de Zeck puis déposa un premier baiser, tout petit, sur ses lèvres roses. Puis tout se déroula un peu trop vite pour que Zeck puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Wufei souda ses lèvres à celle de l'ange avec fougue. Sa langue semblait jouer un instant avec les lèvres pulpeuses de Zeck puis se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur en forçant la barrière des dents. Elle se promena de longues secondes, profitant au passage pour frotter contre celle de Zeck. C'est alors que l'ange comprit. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sa langue cherchait désespérément celle de Wufei pour la caresser. Mais avant que le baiser n'est pu réellement s'approfondir, Wufei recula violemment, les yeux fermés. Il relâcha les poignets de Zeck et se retourna, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine.

Wufei : Non… Je suis désolé… Pardonne moi. Je ne volais pas faire ça, Zeck… Mais… Mais tu m'as poussé à bout… Excuses moi. Tu m'as vraiment mis en colère.

Zeck : C'était fait exprès. Pourquoi t'es tu excusé ? Je suis ton prisonnier, non ?

Wufei : Oui mais… je… je… Jeneveuxpasteforcerlamain !

Le démon avait parlé d'une traite, débitant se phrase à une vitesse incroyable. Sa voix avait des accents de tristesse et de honte. Il était toujours de dos à Zeck, le dos très légèrement courbé comme si il s'en voulait vraiment. Zeck de son côté n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

Zeck : Pardon. Tu me le répète au ralentit s'il te plais.

Wufei : J'ai dis que…Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, laissons ça de côté. Je ne le referais plus.

Zeck s'avançant d'un petit pas : Oh non. Tu vas m'expliquer parce que je ne comprends plus trop là ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que bon te semble avec moi ?

Wufei : Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Moi je… Moi je ne veux pas te forcer.

Zeck fut encore plus surprit. Il resta coi, les yeux grands ouverts par l'incrédulité. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, à par leur respiration.

Zeck : _Incroyable… J'y crois pas mes oreilles… Il ne veut pas m'obliger…Pourtant je suis son prisonnier et je n'ais même plus de pouvoir. Il pourrait aisément faire ce que bon lui semble, je serais bien incapable de l'en empêcher. Et non, lui… Il ne veut pas profiter de cette situation. C'est comme si il me respectait… Du respect… Même si il m'a kidnappé et si il me séquestre ici, il ne veut pas me faire de mal… Pourtant il devrait savoir que lui et moi c'est… Pfff… J'en connais un qui ne se serait pas fait prier… C'est un démon qui respect ce que je veux… Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Un démon ! C'est vraiment la meilleure ! N'empêche que…Au final, Wufei n'est pas si méchant que je le croyais. Dans un sens ça me fait même plaisir. Il fait vraiment candide en agissant comme ça, c'est mimi…_

Soudain, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Zeck se mit à rougir violemment. Il posa une main sur son visage. Wufei quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Zeck : _Bon sang… J'ai honte de dire ça mais… Mais… Non seulement je me suis laisser faire mais en plus j'ai… J'ai aimé son baiser… Non ! C'est un démon Zeck ! Tu ne peux pas… Pourtant, c'était si… doux… agréable… Non ! C'est Treize que j'aime… Mais lui ces baisers sont plus violent et fougueux…_

L'archange secoua la tête et respira un bon coup. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Wufei.

Zeck : Merci…

Wufei _: Merci ? Merci de quoi ? De t'avoir sauvagement embrassé ?_

Ce fut au tour de Wufei d'être un peu perdu par la réaction de son invité si spécial. Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contente d'un vague murmure puis quitta la pièce, toujours sans un regard pour l'archange. Il s'arrêta juste à la porte.

Wufei : Je dois m'absenter. Il y a une bibliothèque en bas si tu t'ennuis. Demande à Dorothy.

Zeck : D'accord… _C'est étrange… Mon cœur bas si fort et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Au moins je sais déjà qu'il ne me sautera pas dessus comme lui…_

Au dessus des nuages :

Treize avait l'oreille qui sifflait et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il était dans son bureau à faire les 400 pas de long en large. A priori, il attendait quelqu'un avec impatience. Quant on frappa à la porte de son bureau, il sursauta violement et vit volte face. Un ange entra doucement.

Treize : Ah ! Uriel…

Discret et silencieux comme à son habitude, l'homme s'approcha à pas souples. On avait presque l'impression qu'il planait à quelques centimètre du sol tellement se spas était dansant et léger. Ses longs cheveux bleus voletaient sur ses épaules et encadrait un visage fin et agréable. L'or pur de ses prunelles rendait encore plus irréel le tableau. Il s'inclina avec volupté tandis que treize posait une main sur son oreille avec colère.

Uriel : Un problème Mr ?

Treize : Ce n'est rien. Une oreille qui siffle.

Uriel : Chez les humains, cela signifie qu'on parle de vous.

Dieu le regarda avec colère puis passa derrière son bureau et s'y installa.

Treize : Bon, qu'as-tu appris ?

Uriel : Pas grand-chose. Il me manque certaines informations importantes…

Treize : Comme ?

Uriel : Et bien… Les données concernant les démons. Si je pouvais avoir le relever de leur position quand Zeck à disparut, ça me faciliterait les choses. Je n'ais pas besoin de tout, juste du secteur concernant l'Humain dénommé Heero Yui.

Un grognement de mécontentement échappa à Dieu quand il entendit ce nom maudit. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lancer le presse papier qui trônait sur son bureau.

Treize : Je comprends, mais je ne risque pas de les avoir.

Uriel : Je le sais bien. En attendant, voilà l'emplois du temps de Zeck ce jour là !

Il lui tendit une carte pleine d'écriture fine dessus. L'ange lui montra certains points tout en parlant.

Uriel : Hier, il a passé une bonne partie de la journée dans son bureau. En fin d'après midi, il est descendu sur terre, à cet endroit précis. Il est allé chez ce Heero Yui. Notez que Duo Maxwell Shinigami, Ange primaire, considéré en fuite, était là bas aussi. Bref… Zeck n'est pas rester bien longtemps en tout cas. Environs une dizaine de minutes terriennes. Il s'est ensuite diriger vers la porte du Shoguna Nord, la plus près du secteur d'où il était. C'est juste à côté de celle-ci que nous avons perdu sa trace. D'après moi, Zeck n'a pas choisit de disparaître.

Treize : Oui, je le pense aussi.

Uriel : C'est pour ça que avoir le relever de Lucifer sera important. Cela nous permettrait de savoir quels démons se trouvaient dans les environs.

Treize : Hum… Je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire mais je peux peut être tenter quelque chose…

Uriel : Même soi nous savons que c'est un démon qui l'a kidnappé, le tout serait de savoir qui…

Treize : Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que Zeck soit toujours en vie… En général, les démons les tues.

Uriel : Oui… Il attend peut être quelque chose.

Treize : Bien. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau par rapport à la liste de Lucifer.

Uriel : D'accord. Au fait, j'ai envoyé plusieurs anges sur Terre... On ne sait jamais.

L'ange se courba avec grâce puis après un sourire entendu à Treize, s'éclipsa sans le moindre bruit de la pièce. Dieu se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son bureau.

Treize : _Zeck… Où es-tu bon sang ? Et comment vas-tu… ? Je m'inquiété tellement pour toi que j'en délaisse même mon travail… Tu me manques affreusement…Je devrais peut être retourner sur terre et torturer ce démon… mais Quatre m'en voudrait… _

Maison Yui :

Cela faisait plus de 15 minutes que Heero s'évertuait à apprendre à son amant comme se faisait une tresse. Malheureusement, l'ange ne semblait pas prédisposé à cette tâche. Inlassablement, il emmêlait plus ses cheveux qu'autres choses. Et c'est Heero qui repassait après pour les lui démêler.

Heero : Rah, mais non, pas comme ça ! Si ç continue, je vais te faire ta tresse tous les matins sans exception !

Duo : Ba, ça ne me dérangerait pas, au contraire…

Heero : Rassures-moi, tu ne le fais pas exprès par hasard ?

Duo : Et bien…

La phrase resta en suspend car Quatre déboucha dans le salon, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Duo : Hee-Chan m'apprend à tresser mes cheveux. Mais j'ai comme l'impressoin que ce n'est pas encore bon…

Duo montra ce qui devait être une tresse à son maître. En réalité, cela ressemblait plus à un assemblage aléatoire des mèches qu'a une quelconque tresse. Quatre se retint de rire devant la chose.

Heero : Vous voulez essayer ? Moi je commence à fatiguer.

Quatre : euh… Ca fait des années que je n'en ais pas fais pour dire vrai…

Duo : Ah ! Sur qui les fessiez-vous ?

Quatre : Sur mes sœurs.

Duo : Hein ? Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez…

Quatre : Et bien si. Un grand nombre en fait, mais elles sont au temple des sélections. Mais et toi Heero, tu n'as pas de sœurs il me semble.

Heero : des sœurs non, mais des cousines, oui ! J'étais un enfant solitaire et qui détestait se mélanger avec les autres. Du coup, je me retrouvais souvent avec mes cousines malgré moi. Et là, elles ne me lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

Duo : Wouaaa… Vous en avez de la chance. Moi je suis tout seul !

Heero : Plus maintenant mon ange. Je suis là moi.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée se ferma en grinçant légèrement. Une silhouette tout en longueur entra dans le salon.

Quatre : Trowa ! Te revoilà déjà !

Trowa : Oui, je n'ais pas traîné. Si mon père m'avait vu, c'était cuit !

Duo : Alors ?

Trowa : Rien. Aucun démon ne s'est vanté d'avoir capturer le bras droit de Dieu, l'Archange de l'Air… Et personne n'a entendu parler de sa disparition…

Quatre : Etrange…

Trowa : Oui. Soit le démon qui a fait ça est extrêmement intelligent soit il était simplement absent pour le moment.

Quatre : Tu es donc sûr que c'est un démon qui a fait le coup…

Trowa : Oh que oui… J'ai interrogé discrètement les gardes de la salle des trésors. Ils m'ont dis que mon père avait piqué une colère noire quand il s'est aperçu qu'il manquait un anneau du silence…

Heero : Il n'y a donc pas de doute de ce côté…

Trowa : Non en effet. Je vais demander à Wufei de faire des recherches pour moi.

Quatre : Il n'était pas là ?

Trowa : Non. Il semble qu'il soit sur une grosse mission. J'ai demander à un de mes sous fifres de me prévenir si il passait.

Quatre : Bon, pour le moment, l'important c'est que Zeck soit en vie.

Heero : Mais pour combien de temps ?

Trowa : C'est justement ce qui cloche. Un démon l'aurait déjà tué…

Quatre : Pour le moment, ce n'est plus notre problème. Treize ne veut pas de notre aide.

Trowa : Mais ça reste le mien… je suis le fils de Lucifer et les démons sont sous mon commandement…

Quatre : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

A ce moment précis, la sonnette stridente retentit et la porte s'ouvrit un peu violemment. Elle se heurta au mur en grinçant et se referma. Les 4 garçons entendirent un plainte puis un juron de colère. La porte battit à nouveau avec plus de violence et une ombre se faufila dans le couloir. D'où ils étaient, les garçons ne pouvaient voir que l'ombre, étirée et sombre, de la personne qui venait d'entrer sans permission.

A suivre…

Lou : Gomen yo pour le retard… je crois que je n'ais pas travaillée sur cette fic depuis un petit bout de temps… Bon, il faut espéré que FFnet marche cette fois. Parce que pour le moment, je ne peux pas uploder mes chapitres… J'ai fini réincarnation depuis qq jours mais je peux pas le mettre… Enfinf, si vous lisez cela, c'est que tt marche à nouveau bien

Bye bye !

Ps : Merci à toutes et tous (on ne sait jamais) de lire « Un ange dans ma vie ». J'essaye de répondre à vos reviews mais il peut m'arriver d'oublier de vous remercier…

Bisous


	11. Mauvaise surprise

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gudam wing

Série trame : Wish (Clamp)

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement

Lou : Juste pour petite explication… ne me demander pas réellement pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre… Au début, c'était « Et ça continu » mais j'aimais pas trop… t j'arrivais pas à trouver un bon titre. C'est alors que je me suis aperçut que dans ce chap, il y avait un passage avec chaque groupe… Duo et cie, Wufei et Zeck et enfin Treize… Donc voilà pourquoi le tire est celui-ci ! Je sais, c'est nul ! Mais bon… Ah, je le redis ici aussi ! Histoire de vous rassurez ! Même si je mets du temps à écrire, aucunes de mes fics n'est abandonnées ! Voili Voilou !

**Attention série Yaoï !**

Histoire : Un jour Heero trouve un ange et le ramène chez lui. Dès lors, sa petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée.

Résumé : Rappelons que Zeck a été enlevé par Wufei. Alors que Treize le cherche partout, Heero avoue son amour à Duo. De son côté, Zeck cherche les raisons de son enlèvement. Il va même jusqu'à provoquer la colère de Wufei afin d'avoir des réponses. Il va ainsi découvrir que le Démon est amoureux de lui.

**Ps : Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages ! et celles en gras sont des transmissions de pensées !**

Chapitre 11 : Mauvaise surprise

A ce moment précis, la sonnette stridente retentit et la porte s'ouvrit un peu violemment. Elle se heurta au mur en grinçant et se referma. Les 4 garçons entendirent un plainte puis un juron de colère. La porte battit à nouveau avec plus de violence et une ombre se faufila dans le couloir. D'où ils étaient, les garçons ne pouvaient voir que l'ombre, étirée et sombre, de la personne qui venait d'entrer sans permission.

Heero murmurant : Ami ou ennemi ?

Quatre : Aucune idée…

Soudain, un e odeur forte et surtout écœurante se promena dans l'air. Heero grimaça quand il entrevit une chevelure châtain très clair. Plus aucun doute n'était permis maintenant. Il s'agissait de « elle ». Le japonais soupira un grand alors qu'une masse toute vêtue de rose apparaissait dans le salon, arrachant une moue de dégoût à Duo.

Heero : Réléna…

Réléna : HeeeeroooO….

La nouvelle venue interrompu son braillement et resta coi quand elle vit la position des 4 hommes. Trowa était plus ou moins assit sur le bras du canapé et tenait Quatre par la taille, tout contre lui. Mais le pire pour la demoiselle c'était Heero. Il était installé dans le canapé, le dos contre un coussin alors que Duo était fourré dans ses bras. Le japonais le tenait dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Pour en rajouter, Duo était vraiment blottit contre lui, la tête caller au creux de son cou. Réléna crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil tellement cette scène la choquait.

Heero : Réléna, on ne t'a jamais apprit à attendre qu'on vienne t'ouvrir ?

Duo : C'est vrai, quoi ! On a eut peur nous…

Réléna : Mais Heero, je suis chez moi !

Trowa à Quatre : Un peu plus et je la grillais sur place…

Duo : Au fait, c'est qui ?

Heero : Personne.

Duo : T'es qui ?

Réléna : Je m'appelle Réléna Peacecraft !

Trowa à Quatre : Ca nous fait un belle jambe…

Quatre tout bas : Trowa, arrêtes donc !

Trowa aussi bas : Je peux pas, elle m'horripile.

Duo : Ah, c'est elle qui a téléphoné l'autre jour…

Heero : Oui. Réléna, cesses de croire que tu es chez toi. Tu n'habiteras jamais dans cette maison !

Trowa doucement : Et c'est aussi elle qui es venue nous enquiquiner la dernière fois… Ca ne lui a pas suffit ?

Réléna : Mais Heero… Pourquoi tu dis de telles choses ?

Heero : Parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

Réléna : Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore dans tes bras celui là ?

Duo : Moi ?

Heero : Oui toi Mon Ange…

Duo : La dernière fois ?

Heero : Tu étais à moitié endormi chéri… Réléna, je fais encore ce que bon me semble !

Trowa à Quatre : Encore heureux pour lui…

Quatre à Trowa : Mais elle semble très… euh…

Trowa à Quatre : Chiante ?

Quatre à Trowa : Je pensais plus à spéciale…

Réléna : Mais mon chéri, c'est moi que tu devrais tenir dans tes bras, pas ton ami.

Heero : Ah ? Alors c'est peut être tout simplement parce que je t'aime pas !

Quatre : Heero !

Heero : Mais quoi ? C'est ce que je dis ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais !

Trowa tout bas : Et vlan !

Quatre faiblement : Chéri !

Réléna : Quoi ? mais si tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu sembles le penser, qui aimes-tu ?

Trowa bas : Mais j't'en poses des questions, moi ?

Réléna : C'est une des ces trois midinettes que j'ai vu l'autre jour sortirent de chez toi ?

Duo à Heero : Midinette ?

Heero à Duo : C'est bien ce qu'elle à dit…

Trowa à Heero : Trois ?

Heero à Trowa : Mes cousines ?

Quatre à Heero : Certainement.

Le japonais poussa un soupire de grande lassitude puis se mit à rire légèrement. Réléna quand à elle ne semblait pas appréciée leur discussion entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

Heero : Sombre idiote ! Ce ne sont que mes cousines !

Duo à Heero : Elle t'espionne ?

Heero à Duo : Il semblerait.

Réléna : Hein ? Mais dans ce cas, qui est-ce que tu aimes ? Je ne t'ais jamais vu avec d'autres filles !

Heero : Je n'ais jamais dis que c'était une femme que j'aimais.

Réléna pâle : Comment ? Mon dieu ; qui ?

Trowa à Quatre : Il doit en avoir marre le vieux qu'on utilise sans arrêt son nom comme ça…

Quatre à Trowa : Un peu, oui.

Heero : Tu trouves encore le moyen de me poser cette question alors que tu viens de me faire remarquer que je tenais encore une fois Duo dans mes bras…

Les yeux de Réléna allèrent Heero à Duo puis de Duo à Heero sans vraiment comprendre. Elle souffla puis finalement, tourna de l'œil et s'évanouie. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et elle tomba mollement sur la moquette. Quatre se pencha légèrement sur elle, toujours retenu par son amant.

Quatre : La pauvre… Tu aurais peut être pu y aller en douceur Heero.

Heero : Elle l'a bien cherchée.

Trowa : Il aurait aussi pu être plus méchant.

Heero : C'est bien vrai.

Un bruit sourd venant de la baie vitrée interpella le petit groupe. Un magnifique oiseau de couleur rouge avait foncé dans la vitre et se trouvait parterre. Il tentait sans doute de reprendre ses esprits. En l'examinant bien, Heero lâcha un hoquet de surprise. L'oiseau était en train de brûler. Il allait se lever quand Trowa l'arrêta.

Trowa : C'est uns chimère de type Phénix… Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas en train de cramer…

Le démon commençait à connaître la façon de réagir de Heero. IL lâcha son amant et se dirigea vers la baie.

Quatre : Un messager d'en bas ?

Trowa : Oui. C'est pour moi… Vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de la chose par terre pendant que je m'occupe de lui….

Comme pour appuyer les dires du démon, une sonnerie stridente et franchement agaçant retentit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Heero pour comprendre que c'était celui du dragibus rose. Lâchant Duo avec regret, il se dirigea vers le corps inerte et fouilla avec deux doigts dans les poches de la jeune fille. Il en tira un téléphone tout de rose vêtu. Il jeta un regard au petit écran.

Heero : Voyons… C'est Tristan…

Le japonais souleva le clapet en le poussant avec son pouce et répondit.

Heero : Allô ? Non, Heero Yui… Oui c'est ça. Oui… Ah non pas pour le moment. Ca risque d'être impossible. Oui, bien sûr. Je vous la renvois… Non, bien sûr… Aucun problème…. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave… Très bien… en taxi… D'accord. Au revoir Tristan.

Après avoir raccrocher, Heero remit le téléphone en place et se tourna vers ses 2 compagnons. Il ferma els yeux et baissa la tête dans un geste de lassitude.

Heero : Visiblement la demoiselle est partit sans prévenir et il la cherchait.

Il attrapa son propre téléphone et composa le numéro des renseignements. En quelques minutes,il demanda à un taxi de venir, lui laissant ces coordonnées.

Duo : Mais qui s'est exactement ?

Heero : C'est la fille unique de l'ancien dirigeant du Complex Sank. C'est une grande firme pharmaceutique entre autre. Elle est aujourd'hui à sa tête.

Quatre : Quel rapport avec toi ?

Heero : Son père était un ami de la famille et depuis quelques années, elle est persuadée qu'on doit se marier. Soit disant que c'est la volonté de son père défunt… Ce que est ridicule !

Duo : Vous avez donc grandit ensemble ?

Heero : par tous les saints, non ! Je serais mort depuis longtemps… Elle vient juste de rentrer de France, enfin il y à déjà 2 ans, lorsqu'elle a prit la succession de son père.

Un clackson mit fin à la discussion et Heero se retourna.

Heer : Duo, tu veux bien lui prendre les mains s'tep…

Pendant que l'ange se saisissait des fins poignets de la jeune fille, Heero lui attrapa les pieds, le tout sous le regard très désapprobateur de Quatre.

Heero : A trois… 1, 2 et troiiiiis.

Ensemble et d'un même mouvement, ils la soulevèrent d'une quinzaines de centimètres et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Heero : Quatre, tu veux bien ?

L'archange soupira et jeta un regard à son démon. Il était toujours dehors avec l'oiseau. L'archange dépassa donc les 2 garçons et ouvrit la porte. Heero et Duo se dirigèrent directement vers le taxi. Le chauffeur qui fumait tranquillement avait ouvert la porte arrière et Heero et Duo purent mettre sans problème Réléna sur la banquette arrière. Il ne le firent pas vraiment avec douceur si bien que le chauffeur leva un sourcil et leur jeta un regard étrange.

Heero : Elle est simplement évanouie, rien de plus. Vous connaissez le centre administratif de l'entreprise Sank ?

Homme : Oui, bien sûr.

Heero : parfait alors emmené la là bas. Son secrétaire l'attend.

Homme : Euh, très bien…

Heero fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un gros billet qu'il tendit au chauffeur.

Heero : Ca suffit ?

Homme : Oui, Mr.

Heero : Merci.

Le chauffeur remonta dans sa voiture après avoir écraser sa clope avec se chaussure et démarra. Ils le regardèrent partir puis lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible, rentrèrent. Ils croisèrent Trowa sur la pas de la porte.

Quatre : Où vas-tu ?

Trowa : En bas. Je vais voir Wufei. Il pourra peut être me donner des informations.

Quatre : Mais tu viens juste de rentrer !

Trowa : Je sais… Mais c'est important et puis je n'en ais pas pour longtemps…

Quatre : Tu es sûr qu'il est en bas ?

Trowa : Oui, c'est la raison de la chimère… Elle devait me prévenir de son arrivée.

Quatre : Très bien. Fais bien attention surtout.

Trowa : C'est promis.

Trowa serra son ange contre lui et l'embrassa avant de le contourner et de le dépasser. Puis dans un brouillard naissant, son corps s'effaça lentement. Pas besoin d'utiliser un portail lorsque l'on est un démon supérieur. Il réapparut dans un endroit sombre, glauque à souhait, éclairé par des petites torches accrochées au mur. Leurs lumières vacillantes faisaient naîtrent des ombres mouvantes, étrange et angoissantes. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits, il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas précipiter et ressentit un choc tout le long de son dos. Visiblement, quelqu'un d'extrêmement presser venait de se heurter à lui. Celui qui s'était cogner devait drôlement être presser pour ne pas regarder et voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Trowa étouffa un juron et se retourna très lentement, histoire de bien lui faire peur. Son visage fermé exprimant le mécontentement, il chercha l'intrus. Il fut surprit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Wufei. Le démon leva les yeux sur lui et frissonna en se rendant compte de qui il avait en face de lui. Il fit un petit sourire timide.

Wufei : Euh… Maître Trowa… Que…

Le démon s'attendait à se faire crier dessus aussi il fut intriguer quand Trowa lui intima l'ordre de baisser la voix.

Trowa : Chut… Moins fort ! Je ne veux pas que mon père sache que je suis là !

Wufei : Pardon… Mais que faites vous là dans ce cas ?

Trowa : Il fallait que je te vois.

Wufei : Euh… Moi ?

Trowa contrarié : oui toi, pas le père Noël ! C'est à propos de l'Archange Zeck…

Le fils de Lucifer s'était rapproché de l'oreille de Wufei afin de le lui murmurer, comme un secret. Le teint de Wufei vira au blanc ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Trowa.

Wufei : Ah… Ah bon ?

Trowa avait parler d'une voix mal maîtrisée et fluette. Quelques tremblements perçaient ici et la dans son ton.

Trowa : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Wufei : Euh… Oui. Je suis juste fatigué. Bon et Zeck ?

Trowa : Ah oui… Tu ne saurais pas quel démon l'a kidnapper par hasard ? Je sais que tu as toujours une oreille qui traîne partout…

Wufei : Votre père m'a déjà posé la même question… Et la réponse est toujours identique… Aucune idée.

Le démon semblait légèrement plus décontracter. Apparemment, Trowa ne savait rien et cherchait juste des renseignements. L'espace d'un instant, Wufei avait cru qu'il était découvert. Cependant, il avait répondu un peu trop précipitamment ce qui attira l'attention de Trowa.

Trowa : T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Wufei : Je suis pressé voilà tout.

Trowa suspicieux : Une mission ?

Wufei : Euh oui…

Trowa : Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Wufei : NON ! Enfin… Non merci. Je peux encore me débrouillé tout seul. Je ne suis plus un démon de bas niveau.

Trowa intrigué : Comme tu veux… Dis moi, toi…

Trowa le fixa avec intensité. La jeune démon avait l'impression que les yeux vert intrigant de son aîné le transperçaient de par en par. Trowa s'approcha un peu plus et lui posa une main sur l'épaule sans le lâcher du regard.

A suivre…

Lou : Hum… Vs avez pu remarquer que je me suis éclater come une folle avec les dialogue « de sourd »… Les fameux dialogue entre deux personnages sans que les autres entendent ! Désolé.. c'est un peu bizarre mais bon… C'était ma lubi du moment ! Aller , a plus la compagnie ! Bye


	12. Ange et Démon

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Toujours cette vielle Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Wish

Lou : Bon autant le dire tout de suite… Ce chapitre va être laborieux !

Duo : Ba pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Herero : Moi je sais !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu sais pas ?

Lou : Bon, la ferme ! Je m'explique… voilà, je suis chez mon frère (à gardera nièce de même pas 2 mois) et je travaille malheureusement sur un ordinateur portable ! J'en perds tous mes repères ! Je dois avouer que j'ai bien du mal à me familiariser avec ce genre d'ordi ! Dc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne Lecture…

Chapitre 12 : Ange et Démon

Trowa intrigué : Comme tu veux… Dis moi toi…

Trowa le fixa avec intensité. Le jeune démon avait l'impression que les yeux vert intrigant de son aîné le transperçaient de par en par. Trowa s'approcha un peu plus et lui posa une main sur l'épaule sans le lâcher du regard.

Wufei : Euh… Oui ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Wufei indiquait qu'il était soudainement apeuré. Trowa lui jeta un regard de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Treize : Que je le fasse avec une autre personne. .Navré lady Une, mais j'aimes déjà quelqu'un.

La femme resta de marbre, le regard froid et noir, forçant Treize à réagir.

Treize : Comprend moi. Même si cette personne ne m'aime pas… Moi je… Moi si !

Lady Une : Mais tu n'es pas avec elle. Tu ne peux pas la tromper si vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

Treize : Mais je l'aime !

Lady Une : Ah oui ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Et avec Zeck, hein ? Tu ne te gène pas avec lui ! Il parait que tu lui passe souvent dessus ! C'est parce que c'est un homme. Tu ne veux pas trahir ton amour avec une femme mais avec un homme, ça ne te gène absolument pas ! Elle est belle ta mentalité.

Lady Une était visiblement en colère et même hors d'elle. Une lueur rouge embrasait ses pupilles, signe de sa filiation aux démons.

Lady Une : Et tu trouves le moyen de me dire que se serait indigne et que tu ne veux pas tromper la femme que tu aimes !

Treize : Je ne t'ais jamais dis que c'était une femme que j'aimais…

Lady Une : Quoi ?

La colère de la jeune démone retomba soudainement alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux.

Lady Une : Tu veux dire que… Zeck ?

Treize : Oui.

La brunette s'éloigna de Dieu et fit quelques pas dans le bureau.

Lady Une : Hum… Zeck à bien de la chance d'être aimé par quelque un comme toi. Tu lui est totalement dévoué, c'est rare. Pas de chance pour moi…

Treize : C'est pas tout à fait vrai… Je n'ais pas été franchement agréable avec lui.

Lady Une : Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai eut. Mais rien n'est encore jouer… Tu n'aura qu'a modifier to comportement quand tu le reverras.

Treize : Si il revient.

Lady Une : Il est encore en vie alors tout peu arriver.

Une sorte de tristesse planait dans la voix, douce pour une fois, de Lady Une.

Treize : Je suis vraiment désolé lady Une.

Lady Une : ça n'y changera rien… Tiens.

La démone lui fit un pâle sourire, légèrement crispé, et lui tendit l'enveloppe brune.

Treize : Mais…

Lady Une : Prend là. C'est pour ta loyauté et ta franchise. Dépêches toi avant que je change d'avis. Je te remercie de m'avoir dit franchement ce que tu avais sûr le cœur. Je sais quoi m'en tenir maintenant. Et puis… Si tu me l'as dis, c'est qu'au fond, tu me respectes.

Lady Une lui lança le paquet et tourna les talons puis sortit du bureau en silence, la tête haute. Treize la suivit de yeux, surprit.

Treize : _Merci Lady Une. Ton côté angélique à du bon après tout_.

Dieu cacha son sourire naissant puis ouvrit la lettre. Il déplia le contenu et l'étala à plat sur son bureau. Du doigt, il chercha un point.

Treize ! Là ! Ca ne peut-être que lui… Il est le seul dans cette zone à l'heure ou Zeck à disparut. De plus, c'est bien la zone qu'il couvrait. Je te tiens !

Teize avait sous les yeux une carte d'une partie de Tokyo et un point rouge était visible dans le secteur N°6, celui où se trouvait la maison de Heero, plus précisément, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait l'ascenseur orbital Angélique. Dans le coin gauche, une heure était indiquée en tout petit. 15h35, soit 2 minutes avant la disparition de L'archange. Treize déplaça légèrement ses yeux afin de voir le nom du démon.

Treize : Tiens donc… Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas mon grand… Le temps de régner quelque truc avec Lucifer et t'es cuit ! D'ici quelques jours, je suis tout entièrement à toi… Démon primaire Wufei.

Dieu décrocha son téléphone appuya sur une touche bleu et attendit.

: Centre de filature, bonjour.

Treize : C'est moi. Envoyez moi votre meilleur homme tout de suite.

: Bien Mr.

Treize raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil pour tenter de se calmer.

Planète Terre, Maison Yui :

Heero dans tous ses était dans tous ses états. Il ouvrit puis ferma la porte du placard de la chambre puis entra en trombe dans la salle de bain. Après avoir examiner chaque millimètre de la pièce d'eau, il passa dans chaque pièce ouvrant systématiquement tous les placards. C'est Quatre, attiré par le bruit qui l'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de vérifier derrière les rideaux.

Quatre : Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?

Heero : C'est Duo !

Quatre : Oui ?

Heero : Il a disparu.

Quatre : Quoi ? Il n'est plus ici ? Mais je croyais qu'il lisait.

Heero : Moi aussi mais je le trouve nulle part.

Quatre : Ne panique pas comme ça; voyons. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Heero : Et si il était… retourné là haut ?

Quatre : Mais non. Il ne voulait pas y retourner et puis, je le sens encore. Je vais le rechercher, attends .

L'archange ferma les yeux et leva les mains vers le ciel. L'air vibra et le vent se mit à souffler autour de lui. Une lumière apparut dans son dos et 2 ailes argentées aux reflets bleus se matérialisèrent. Heero, même si habitué, recula en poussant une exclamation d'émerveillement, pendant que le pieds de Quatre quittaient le sol, ses vêtements et cheveux volant doucement dans l'air.

Quatre : J'en ais pas pour longtemps.

L'ange battit des ailes et des petites boules de lumières argentées se répandirent dans l'air. Au bout de 5 minutes, il reposa doucement ses pieds au sol avec un air inquiet.

Quatre : Il faut se dépêcher, il est faible. Il est à 2km d'ici, au nord. Vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Heero : Je vais chercher la voiture.

Le japonais enfila rapidement chaussures et un manteau chaud. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier menant au garage, attrapant les clés au passage. Etrangement, Quatre l'y attendait sans avoir emprunter l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture qui démarra sans le moindre problème. Heero sortit en dérapant du garage.

Quatre : A droite !

Heero tourna brusquement le volant et s'engagea dans une autre rue à droite. A chaque fois que l'Archange le lui ordonnait, il tournait. Au bout de 10 minutes, Quatre le stoppa.

Quatre : Je le sens, il est dans les parages. On ferait mieux de descendre et de continuer à pieds.

Heero : Euh Quatre… Attends !

Quatre : Oui ?

Heero : Ba euh… Tes ailes… Tu.. Tu ferais mieux de les… comment dire…ranger.

Quatre : Ah oui… T'as parfaitement raison.

Les 2 garçons sautèrent de la voiture et se séparèrent pour chercher l'Ange Primaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Heero l'aperçut, assis contre un muret, dans le vent froid.

Heero : Oh non ! Duo.

L'angelot leva difficilement la tête et lui fit un sourire si faible qu'il paniqua le japonais. Duo était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pâle comme un mort, et grelottant de froid sous les assauts répéter du froid. Heero retira son manteau et emmitoufla son ange dedans. Puis il souleva le petit corps tout tremblotant.

Heero : Tu pèses ton poids mon chéri.

Autre mini sourire de Duo. Même sa respiration était à peine audible. Cependant il s'accrocha un peu plus à l'informaticien. Une fois dans la voiture, Heero mit le chauffage à fond. Quatre, qui était passé à l'arrière réchauffait son élève comme il le pouvait.

Heero : Comment va-t-il ?

Quatre : Pas très bien je le crains. Sortir par un froid pareil était suicidaire !

A Suivre…

Lou : Hé bien… J'avais raison, ça n'a pas été facile. L'ordi à la mauvaise manie de ma changer mes mots ! Du style Herero à la place de Heero : et Wei pour Wufei : De plus, il change de ligne en plein milieu de mes mots ! C'est pas très simple ! Enfin, voilà un petit chap ! Bisous.


	13. Démasqué

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Toujours cette feignante de Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Wish

**Petit mot de moi :**

**Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser du fait de ne pas avoir uploader de nouveaux chapitres avant ! j'en suis infiniment désolée ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Pardonnez moi… J'ai eut diff petit problème qui m'en ont empêcher, mais me revoilà, motivée ! J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner et apprécier toujours autant mes fics… Vous aurez la suite de mes autres fics dans le weekend. Lou**

Chapitre 13 : Démasqué

Quatre : Pas très bien je le crains. Sortir par un froid pareil était suicidaire !

L'archange continuait de frotter Duo de la façon la plus rapide qu'il pouvait. L'angelot bien que pâle reprenait quelques couleurs.

Quatre : Ne t'en fais pas Heero, il se réchauffe doucement. Quelle idée de sortir dehors par un temps pareil Duo ! Et tout seul en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Duo : Je… Je voulais… Retrouver Zeck.

Quatre : Sans aide ? Alors que même moi je suis incapable de le localiser !

Heero : Tu aurais du nous en parler.

Duo : Je suis désolé…

Heero qui jusque là avait concentré une bonne partie de son attention sur sa conduite, freina d'un seul coup et immobilisa la voiture dans une rue. Il se retourna violemment et fixa Duo de ses yeux bleus, inquiets.

Heero : Désolé ? Duo, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu entends ! Mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu gardes obstinément le silence. Je t'en prie, fais plus attention à toi maintenant !

La voiture redémarra et slaloma dans les rues du quartier, prenant le chemin inverse. Arrivée à la maison, Duo avait reprit une respiration parfaitement normale. Soutenu par Heero, ils grimpèrent les marches et entrèrent dans la maison de l'informaticien. Une mauvaise surprise les y attendait. A peine avaient-ils mit un pied dans la maison qu'une voix criarde les arrêta. Une voix bien connue. Quatre fila directement vers le salon et s'énerva en découvrant ce qui s'y tramait.

Ailleurs sur Terre :

Zeck fixait en silence la silhouette de la fille chat qui s'occupait de lui préparer le déjeuner. Elle s'activait avec minutie tout en fredonnant un air enjoué.

Dorothy : Vous comptez m'espionnez longtemps Mr Zeck ?

L'archange du vent bloqua sa respiration mais sortit de sa cachette, c'est à dire derrière le mur de la cuisine. Il entra quelque peu pataud dans la pièce.

Zeck : Vous saviez que j'étais là ?

Dorothy : Bien sûr. N'oubliez pas que je suis à moitié chat… J'ai une oreille très fine et un odorat tout aussi développé… Vous avez une odeur très agréable d'ailleurs.

Zeck : Euh… Merci.

Dorothy ne s'était toujours pas retourné et continuait à faire ce qu'elle devait. Sa queue se balançait au rythme de ses gestes lents et désordonnés malgré toute son attention.

Dorothy : Pourquoi m'observiez-vous ? Seriez vous tomber sous mon charme ?

La jeune fille se retourna, une main cachant ses rougeurs naissantes à cette idée. Elle tritura nerveusement son pull de sa main libre, clignant des yeux.

Zeck : Euh… Désolé mais non. Je pensais en savoir plus sur Wufei en vous observant. On dit que les animaux maîtres ressemblent beaucoup à leur maître niveau caractère…

Dorothy : Qui vous a dit une idiotie pareille ?

Quelque peu déçue, du moins durant une fraction de seconde, Dorothy se remit à ses fourneau.

Dorothy : C'est une aberration. Nous autre, animaux maîtres avons un caractère propre. Que voulez-vous savoir sur Maître Wufei ?

Zeck : Comment il est.

Dorothy : De petite taille, la peau mate et assez douce pour un démon. Ses cheveux sont ébènes et font ressortirent ses yeux noirs. Il les…

Zeck en riant légèrement : Oui, ça je le sait déjà…

Dorothy : Ah ? Vous autre, Anges ou Démons, vous vous exprimez mal…

Zeck : Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment il est au niveau du comportement.

Dorothy : Ah ça ! Ben, il est méchant, autoritaire et vicieux !

Zeck surprit : Vraiment ?

Dorothy : Non. Ce n'est que la surface ça… Sauf pour le dernier ! Mon Maître est un démon très gentil et sensible, même s'il le cache en me criant dessus à longueur de temps. Je suis un peu un punching ball sur lequel il se défoule.

Zeck atterré : Il… Il te frappe ? _La pauvre…Je ne le voyais pas comme ça !_

Dorothy : Pas du tout…Sauf de toutes petites tapes sur le crâne… Il ne fait que hurler la majeur partie du temps.

Zeck rassuré : Ah, j'ai eut peur l'espace d'un instant.

Dorothy : J'ai bien sentit… Maître Wufei n'est pas quelqu'un de cruel même si c'est un démon…

Zeck : Oui, je crois l'avoir deviné.

Une ombre noire dans le champ de vision força Zeck à tourner la tête. Juste à ce moment, Wufei poussa la porte et entra, un paquet dans les mains. Il fut surprit de trouver son prisonnier assit sagement à la table.

Zeck : Enfin de retour ? je commençais à croire que tu avais l'intention de me laisser mourir ici !

Wufei resta interdit devant le sourire de l'Archange. Il lui tendit l'énorme paquet d'un geste sec et brusque.

Wufei : Tiens, tu me diras si ça te vas ou pas… _Comment peut-il sourire comme ça alors que je l'ais kidnapper et que je le retiens contre sa volonté ? je me sens coupable de la traiter de la sorte… _Zeck je…

Zeck : Wufei…

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent longtemps et fixement sans aucun autre bruit que leur respiration. Il s'écoula donc plusieurs secondes avant que l'un des deux ne brise se moment étrange.

Wufei : Vas-y, je t'e pries…

Zeck : je voulais simplement te remercier.

Wufei stupéfié : Quoi ? Ma remercier ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je t'ais kidnapper Zeck !

Zeck : Je sais. Mais au moins, tu me respectes…

Wufei tournant la tête : Pfff… En es-tu sûr ? Tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien Zeck.

Zeck : C'est vrai, j'ignore tout de toi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas… Pas… enfin que tu as su ne pas me brusquer. Et c'est ça qui compte pour le moment.

Wufei : Mais je te retiens prisonnier. C'est pas très loin.

Zeck : Non, c'est faux… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans une salle noire, froide et sans nourriture…

Wufei : pourquoi ne me détestes tu pas ?

Zeck : J'en sais rien… C'est peut être parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me laisse le choix. ET puis, comme je te l'ais dis, même en étant ton prisonnier, je ne suis pas à plaindre… C'est étrange, j'ai toujours crus que je te haïssais… Mais je me rends bien compte que c'est faux… _Je ne comprends pas moi-même si ce n'est que mes sentiments ont évolués subitement. Toutes ses attentions qu'il me porte, son comportement timide et hésitant… Il est si gentil avec moi… Tout le contraire de Treize. J'aime Treize, mais j'aime aussi être près de Wufei. Treize est possessif et violent, il prend ce qu'il veut quand il veut mais c'est quelqu'un de profond dans ses sentiments, de fidèle… je me sens vraiment aimé avec lui... Mais avec Wufei, je me sens vivre, parce qu'il me respecte… Ils sont l'exact opposé tout les 2 et pourtant il semble que je les désir l'un comme l'autre…je dois vraiment être tordu comme Archange…Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement, la présence de Wufei me trouble et mon cœur s'emballe dès qu'il est près de moi…_

…ck… Zeck… ?

L'archange sortit de ses pensées et de sa torpeur pour remarquer une main tiède posée sur son front. Il regarda le propriétaire avec de grands yeux et vira soudainement au rouge pivoine en se reculant.

Wufei : Tu vas bien ?

Zeck : Euh... hein… C'est rien. Je… J'ai chaud c'est tout… _Je ne sais pas comment faire ni où j'en suis !_

Zeck se leva avec précipitation, manquant de renverser sa chaise puis grimpa les escaliers 4 à 4 pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Wufei : Zeck !

Le démon le regarda partit avec une pointe de tristesse et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise occupé il y a quelques secondes par Zeck. Il regarda Dorothy qui se tournait vers lui.

Wufei : Voilà, j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi… Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je le laisse partir.

Dorothy : Alors qu'il est si près de vous ? Zeck ne semble pas vous détestez me semble-t-il… Sinon il ne se comporterait pas comme ça !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

Dorothy : J'ai pu discuter avec lui. Il voulait savoir comment vous étiez…

Wufei : Hein ?

Dorothy : Vous oubliez aussi que je suis un chat.. J'ai un instinct très fiable et de plus, le cœur de Zeck battait la chamade il y a un instant. Je pense qu'il était surprit par votre réaction voilà tout. Un démon qui prend soin d'un ange, c'est rare…

Wufei : Tu crois que c'est juste pour ça qu'il s'est enfuit ?

Dorothy : Je ne sais rien d'autre… Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à votre présence, comme avec un animal…

Wufei : Le temps…

Dorothy : Comment réagiriez-vous si un ange autre que Zeck vous avouait ses sentiments ?

Le démon cligna des yeux sans répondre.

Wufei : Et bien je… Hum je… je sais pas…

Dorothy : En attendant, Zeck va mourir de faim à cette allure.

Wufei : Je vais aller le voir.

Wufei quitta la table et monta voir Zeck à l'étage. Il trouva celui-ci assit sur le radiateur en train de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre tout en jouant négligemment avec l'anneau qu'il avait au doigt. Une profonde expression de tristesse s'était accrocher à son visage soudain pâle.

Wufei : _Il est malheureux… Ca me fait mal de le voir dans cet état là… je devrais le laisser partir, quoi qu'en pense Dorothy…_ Zeck ?

Zeck faiblement : Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça mais… J'avais besoin de solitude. J'ai.. J'ai du mal à… à accepter mes sentiments comme toujours… Ca fait beaucoup en si peu de temps… Vous êtes si différents tous les 2… Comme le noir et le blanc, le chaud et le froid… Tout vous sépare et pourtant moi je… je…

Wufei avait du faire quelques pas dans la chambre afin de s'approcher de son compagnon et de comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Wufei : De qui tu parles ?

Zeck : Je suis bizarre… ignoble et bizarre…

Wufei : Zeck, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

L'archange tourna son visage vers Wufei. Un visage emplit d'une grande tristesse, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Zeck : Je… je… vous aime… je vous aime tout les 2. Ni l'un ni l'autre, les 2 ! Je suis… Désoler… Je ne peux pas en choisir un !

Zeck se leva et attrapa Wufei par la taille pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il sentait la respiration du démon sur sa poitrine, lente et régulière. Wufei était trop médusé pour réagir pour le moment.

Wufei : Zeck, tu…

Zeck : Pardonne-moi… Je sais que je suis horrible mais je… je ne peux pas faire un choix.

Wufei : Mais, entre qui et qui ?

Zeck : Toi… Toi et Treize… Je t'aime, oui je t'aime… Tu es si gentil, si doux. Au fond de moi, je le savais depuis toujours, je t'ais toujours aimé et non pas le contraire comme je voilais m'en persuader… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu sois si attentionné envers moi ?

Wufei avait bloqué sa respiration, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Wufei : Zeck tu…

Zeck : Pardonne moi…

Wufei : Zeck… Calme toi… Tu… Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

La pression sur le corps du démon diminua, lui permettant de lever la tête afin de fixer l'archange. Ce dernier finit par le lâcher totalement, au grand dam de Wufei, et posa les mains sur ses joues, frottant des pouces les pommettes du démon.

Zeck : Oui, je t'aime… J'ai essayé de le la cacher mais je m'en rends bien compte maintenant.

Wufei : Jamais je n'aurais crut entendre ça…

Zeck : Mais je… je…

Wufei attrapa les bras de son amour et les serra fortement, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux avec vivacité.

Wufei : Je m'en fiche que tu aimes Treize ! L'important c'est que tu m'aimes aussi ! Par les cornes de Lucifer, j'y crois pas…

Le démon serra à son tour l'archange dans ses bras puis se saisit de ses mains qu'il caressa. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Zeck, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et s'empara de ses lèvres sans violence. Il n'eut même pas besoin de forcer pour approfondir le baiser, Zeck ne résistait aucunement. Il sentit les mains de l'archange se glisser souplement sous son t-shirt alors que sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson et qu'une chaleur s'insinua en lui avec violence. Lui-même posa ses mains sur les hanches de Zeck et les exila ensuite vers ses fesses moelleuses. Quand le baiser prit fin, Wufei se lova dans les bras de son amoureux.

Zeck : Je t'aime… _J'ai honte... J'ai l'impression de tromper Treize et de faire du mal à Wufei… Que puis-je faire alors que je les aime tout les 2 ? Je dirais à Treize la vérité, on verra comment il réagira…_

Un cri aigu interrompu les nouveaux amants.

Dorothy : Aiiiiiieeeeee ! Maîtreeeeeeeuh ! Maîtreee ça brûle !

Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux alors qu'un fracas retentissait dans les escaliers. Dorothy arriva en trombe, hurlant. Elle sautillait sur place en lançant des plaintes aigues et cherchait visiblement à attraper sa queue. Les deux garçon comprirent le pourquoi quand il vire une petit filet de fumée s'élever de derrière le fille. Elle fouettait violemment sa queue, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la taille de la flamme. Wufei poussa un soupire puis se détacha de l'archange et attrapa d'un coup la queue, sans méchanceté aucune. Il récita une sorte d'incantation puis souffla sur le bout de la queue. La flamme vacilla puis s'éteignit sous le souffle magique.

Dorothy : Merci… Aieeuhhhh… Merci bien, Maître.

Zeck pouffait silencieusement dans son coin, les yeux joyeux et la main sur la bouche ce qui lui valut un regard qui se voulait méchant de la part de Dorothy.

Dorothy : Maieuh… Le repas est prêt…

Maison Yui :

Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce moment parce que Trowa était en fâcheuse position et refusait visiblement de se défendre malgré sa force.

Quatre furieux : Treize, lâche le !

Dieu tenait le démon par le col de sa chemise et le menaçait en le secouant comme un prunier. Pour le moment, Trowa s'était laisser faire, sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Heero : mais lâchez le !

Devant l'intervention de Heero, Treize se retourna, sans lâcher sa proie et voulu envoyer promener l'humain de sa main libre, mais la voix sifflante et menaçante de Duo changea ses intentions.

Duo : Non, je te le déconseille, Treize. Ne touche pas à Heero.

Treize suspendit donc son geste et fut obliger de lâcher le démon vu que Quatre lui maintenait le bras. Il s'en éloigna avec colère alors que Trowa se contenait de remettre son col en place.

Quatre : Mais ça va pas ! On t'a déjà dit que Trowa n'y était pour rien !

Trowa calme : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche mais Wufei.

Quatre : Wufei ?

Heero : Le barge avec la femme chat ? Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

Treize : C'est lui qui a enlevé Zeck !

Duo pas surprit : Ah bon ?

Personne ne remarqua le manque d'enthousiasme de l'angelot ainsi que sa réaction, qui sonnait pourtant faux.

Trowa : Ce qui explique sa réaction bizarre de tut à l'heure…

Quatre : Treize, pourquoi t'en prenais-tu à Trowa ?

Treize : Ce démon est le supérieur de Wufei, et il refuse de me dire où il se trouve.

Heero : Oh, y'en a marre de vous, hein ! Vous venez sans criez gare et sans y être invité, vous nous menacez sans raison et à cause de vous, j'ai faillit perdre Duo…

Un long silence accueillit l'exclamation de l'informaticien. Treize s'approcha doucement de lui avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Treize : Tu as faillis le perdre ? Ca veut dire quoi exactement ça ?

Quatre : Treize ! Tu n'es pas là pour t'occuper de Heero et de Duo.

Treize sifflant : je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet humain stupide… Qu'est-ce que…

La mine de Treize s'assombrit alors qu'il faisait un pas encore vers Heero. Ce dernier fidèle à lui-même ne céda pas et resta à sa place, bien droit.

Treize : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées ?

Duo : C'est moi…

A suivre…

Duo : Chap finit ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai mal au dos ! Je fais chapitre sur chapitre ! Et il m'en reste encore 3 à faire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous à toutes !


	14. C'est quoi ce binz ?

Titre :

Auteur :

Série :

Disclamer :

Histoire :

Résumé :

Lou : Ouiiiiiinnnnn, lui aussi je l'ai perdu à cause de ma clé USB !!!

Heero : Franchement, toi et la technologie… Rien qu'en regardant un ordi tu le plante !! Idem pour les clés !

Lou : C'est pas de ma fauuuuteuh !!!

Heero : C'est ça ! N'empêche que ça fait 2 clés en moins de 1 mois !!!!

Lou : Maieuh… J'ai rien fait, j'te dis !!

Heero : Rien qu'en les regardant.

Lou : Ouiiiinnnnn !!! Heero il est méchant avec moiiiIiiiiiii !!!!

Quatre : Heero ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est déjà assez bouleversée comme ça ?

Duo : C'est du chiqué.

Lou : Vraiment… Très bien, puisque c'est ça, je vais me venger ! Vous aller voir de quel bois je me chauffe !!!

Trowa : Hum… Lou, t'as pris tes anti stress comme tu voulais ?

Lou : Non, justement !! Ma mère veut pas que j'en prenne. Je vais me défouler sur mes fics !

Quatre : Vous avez tout gagné ! Vu comment elle est sur les nerfs, ça va pas être beau à voir !

Lou : Mouaip… Je vais modif un peu l'histoire ! Bonne lectrure

Quatre : Et si tu faisait un autre fic exprès pour te calmer.

Affaire à suivre…

Chapitre 14 : C'est quoi ce binz ?

Treize : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées ?

Duo : C'est moi.

Treize fit volte face comme un diable, la mâchoire serrer et les yeux totalement consumés par la haine. Injectés de sang, ils lui donnaient l'air d'être un malade ou un fou furieux. D'un coup de poings, violent et brutal, sur la table du salon, il envoya le vase qui y était poser, se briser sur le sol avec un bruit sec qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde sursauta et Duo se tassa sur lui-même. Il bredouilla une vague explication d'une voix à peine audible.

Duo : He… Heero n'aime pas ça alors je… je…

Treize menaçant : Tu te fiche de moi là ?! Tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, Duo ?

Après quelques enjambées fougueuses, Dieu attrapa Duo d'un geste vif et l'attira près de son visage, le regard franchement mauvais et terrifiant. Duo sentit tout ses poils se hérissés sur sa peau tandis qu'un frisson parcourait tout son corps, lui glaçant la nuque.

Treize : Tu fais quoi ?

Duo : Je t'empêche de lire ses pensées…

Treize : Impossible !

D'un mouvement braque, Treize repoussa l'angelot qui buta contre le canapé. Heero grimaça et, contournant Treize, s'approcha du garçon pour voir si tout allait bien.

Heero : mais vous êtes vraiment malade ! Faut vous faire soigner !!!

Treize : Oh ? Duo n'est plus capable de se défendre tout seul maintenant ? Il lui faut l'aide d'un humain pourtant si faible.

Quatre : Treize, tu es stupide. Ne provoque pas Duo comme…

Avant que l'archange de l'eau n'est pu finir sa phrase, Treize fut soulever de terre et se retrouva projeter contre le mur d'en face, brisant au passage des cadres qui se trouvait sur le meubles qu'il venait de traverser. Il cracha un peu de sang en retombant au sol.

Treize : C'est tout ce que sait faire le grand Shinigami ?

Duo : Ne te trompe pas… Je ne suis pas Shinigami.

Duo repoussa avec gentillesse la main de son compagnon qui lui caressait le visage. Il leva ses yeux, des yeux parfaitement violets, vers Treize.

Duo : Moi c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell Shinigami, Ange primaire, élève de l'Archange de l'eau, Quatre Raberba Winner et compagnon de l'humain Heero Yui.

Glissant son bras gauche dans le dos dudit Heero, l'angelot l'attira contre lui sans violence et l'embrassa doucement avec un sourire.

Quatre : Hum… Treize, Duo est plus puissant que tu ne le crois… Laisse nous maintenant. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison.

Treize : Vous non plus.

Heero : Erreur. Ils sont ici en tant qu'invités… Pas vous !

Treize : Pfff… Tu regretteras un jour te t'être mêlé des affaires qui ne te regarde pas… Mais je ne reste pas, je veux juste savoir où est Wufei.

Trowa : Je te l'ai déjà dis, je l'ignore. Nous autres, les démons, ne possédons pas le même pouvoir que vous, les anges. Il nous est impossible de savoir où se trouve les notre ! Si tu veux avoir se renseignement, il faut demander la carte à mon père.

Treize : Non merci, je retrouverais Wufei sans son aide !

Duo malicieux : Il peut être n'importe où…

Treize : Ts… Je m'en fiche. Mais sache que dès que j'en aurais finis avec lui, je m'occupe de ton cas.

Treize poussa les bouts de bois qui lui barraient la route et sortit, non sans claquer fortement la porte à tel point que Heero crut qu'elle allait sortir de ses gons. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce un court instant avant qu'un grognement s'élève de l'estomac de Duo, faisait tomber la pression. Le jeune garçon regarda ses compagnon avec un air gêné puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Heero pour se cacher.

Quatre : On dirait bien que Duo à faim… Rien d'étrange à cela… Je vais faire à mange.

Heero : Mais…

Quatre : Quoi, tu ne veux pas ? T'as pas faim Heero ?

Heero : Si mais euh…

Quatre : Allons, tu nous accueilles chez toi, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de cuisiner. Et puis j'aime bien…

L'archange fit un sourire à son hôte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Duo avait discrètement commencé à lécher son amant à la base du cou ce qui fit que Heero vira au rouge.

Trowa : Merci. Mercie d'avoir dit que j'étais un invité ici… C'est la première fois que je suis le bienvenu dans une maison.

Heero : De… De rien… C'est la… Vérité…

Heero fut soulager de voir Trowa aller vers son amant. Il soupira, toujours rouge, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Duo pour tenter de le repousser. Mais il ne réussit qu'à le faire pivoter de façon à se que leur corps soit l'un contre l'autre. Duo abandonna le cou de son amant et remonta jusqu'à son lobe, le mordillant avec glamour.

Heero : Du… Duo, arrête…

Malgré ses mots, l'informaticien ferma le yeux et laissa échapper un vague soupire de bien être.

Duo : T'aimes pas, Heero ?

L'ange primaire lui susurra ces quelques mots à l'oreille de façon à augmenter encore le désir de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs appuyé contre le canapé et tenait fermement Duo par les hanches, comme pour le garder encore plus contre lui. Des bruits s'élevèrent de la cuisine, signe que Quatre allait se mettre à la popote.

Quatre : Mais dis moi Duo, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors si loin de la maison ?

D'où il était, Quatre ne pouvait apercevoir le couple enlacé à cause du mur. C'est pourquoi il avait haussé le ton afin que Duo puisse l'entendre convenablement. L'ange cessa ses papouilles une fractions de secondes, mettant son visage à hauteur de celui de Heero puis laissa ses mains courir sous le vêtement de Heero. Un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Duo : J'allais voir Zeck.

La mine surprise de Heero et le cri de son maître et du démon firent sourire Duo. Profitant de la passivité de son amant, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, glissant sa langue contre celle de Heero. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla long à Heero, Duo lui rendit sa liberté. L'informaticien ré ouvrit les yeux avec volupté, le rouge toujours aux joues.

Heero : Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est…

Duo : Que tu crois mon Ange… Je voulais simplement pas le dire à Treize…

Un bruit énorme s'échappa de la cuisine et Quatre accourut, brisant le moment d'inimité des 2 tourtereaux. Duo se tourna, sans lâcher son amant, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre : Pardon ? Tu sais où est Zeck ? Comment ?

Duo : J'sais pas… Je le sens comme pour les anges… Ainsi que Wufei.

Heero : Je croyais que ce n'était possible !

Trowa : Théoriquement, oui.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : A 100

Trowa : Impossible ! Tu ne peux sentir un démon !

Duo : Faut croire que si… T je peux vous dire qu'ils sont proche l'un de l'autre.

Quatre : Mais comment ? Moi-même je ne sens pas mon confrère.

Duo : Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je sens anges et démons qui sont sûr cette terre !

Trowa : Depuis quand ?

Duo : Depuis quelques heures… Quand Heero m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Quatre : Ben ça alors… Je me doutais bien que Heero serait le déclencheur de tes pouvoirs mais pas à ce point.

Heero : Pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

Duo : Je voulais pas effrayer Wufei et Zeck. Maître Quatre et Trowa leur auraient certainement fait peur.

Trowa : C'est pas bête. Ils sont tous les 2 sur leurs gardes, enfin, surtout Wufei. Qui sait comment il aurait pu réagir en voyant débarqué le fils de Lucifer et un Archange !

Quatre : C'est vrai.

Trowa : Je ne comprend pas ce que Wufei veut à Zeck mais il ne semble pas vouloir lui faire de mal sinon se serait déjà fait.

Heero : Ils avaient peut être des comptes à réglé ?

Quatre : Etrange en effet. Bon, rien ne presse, Zeck n'ets pas en danger visiblement. On derait réfléchir avant de faire quoique se soit.

Duo : Et surtout laisser Treize en dehors de ça !

Trowa : Il a raison.

Quatre : Je vais déjà faire à manger…

Duo : Combien de temps ?

Quatre : Pardon ?

Duo : Dans combien de temps le repas sera près ?

Quatre : Euh… Je sais pas pourquoi ?

Duo : Pour rien.

Trowa : Il va bien falloir une bonne demi heure je pense, non ?

Quatre : Oui, largement.

Duo : Ah…

L'archange se mit à rire devant le mine tristounette de Duo puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, accompagné de Trowa. Duo qui maintenait toujours fermement sa prise sur Heero émit un petit rire joyeux.

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : Rien…

Mais le regard de l'angelot ne disait pas la même chose et Duo glissa ses lèvres sur la peau de Heero.

Heero : Duo, non ! Pas… Ah, pas ici…

Duo : Pourquoi ? C'est plus excitant, non ?

Sans grande conviction, Heero s'extirpa de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amant et l'attira dans sa chambre. Tout au long du chemin, Duo s'amusa à le coller pour pouvoir profiter de sa peau. Une fois la porte de la chambre bien fermée, Heero se retrouva pousser doucement sur le lit. En moins d'une minute, Duo fut sur lui, le maintenant allonger grâce à son poids.

Duo : Hum…Tu sais que tu es très provocateur dans cette position ?

Heero : Maintenant oui. Viens par là !

L'informaticien coula ses mains sous le T-shirt de Duo et l'attira tout contre lui tout en le frôlant de part en part. L'attitude provoquant de l'ange y était forcément pour quelque chose.

Heero : Duo, on aura jamais le temps… Hum…

Le t-shirt de Heero vola dans la pièce et Duo se rassit sur lui pour le toiser. Une moue d'enfant gâté s'étant inscrite sur son visage.

Duo minaudant : Tu veux pas ?

Heero : J'ai pas dis ça… Mais dis moi toi, tu t'es dévergondé d'un coup ?!

Duo : C'est parce que je t'aime Heero… J'ai envi de toi !

Heero : Ce sont des choses qui se disent pas surtout dans une telle position, mon ange !

D'un coup de rein, Heero obligea Duo à se coucher sur le lit et prit le dessus. Néanmoins, il se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de l'un de ces meubles pour en tirer un paquet de mouchoir. Il en sortit 2 et en donna un à Duo qui le regardait avec surprise.

Heero : On mange après mon ange… Tu vas voir…

Sans crier gare, Heero se réinstalla sur son compagnon et déboutonna son pantalon. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il glissa sa main, tenant le mouchoir, vers l'intimité de Duo. Puis il se coucha sur lui.

Heero : Fais comme moi…

Duo s'exécuta et bientôt la pression de la main de Heero sur son sexe le fit hoqueter. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il commença à faire le même mouvement de sa main.

Duo : Ah… Ah… Heero…

Heero : Chut…

Le mouvement de va et de viens s'accéléra pour les 2. Leurs souffles se firent plus court, plus haletant tandis que leurs corps ondulaient malgré eux. La main libre de Duo se promenait sensuellement dans le dos de son amant.

Duo : Heero, je… je vais…

Se crispant violemment, Duo s'arc bouta légèrement en poussant une plainte rauque. Le spectacle dur plaire à Heero car il se libéra juste après et se laissa tomber sur son amant avec douceur. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent un instant alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale.

Duo : Hee chan, quand toute cette histoire sera finit. Avec Treize je veux dire… Tu me referas l'amour comme la première fois ?

Heero : Bien sûr…

Dans les cieux :

Treize : Que personne ne me dérange !

Dieu jeta la phrase à la figure de sa jeune secrétaire, qui ne comprit pas grand-chose, et claqua la porte de son bureau sans gentillesse. Il se mit à faire les 400 pas, arpentant la pièce comme un lion en cage. Seuls les mots incompréhensibles qu'il murmurait brisaient le silence. La colère se lisait sur son visage, une colère bouillonnante, froide et mauvaise.

Treize : J'y suis presque… Si seulement cet espèce de… De démon à la noix de coco m'avait dit où était cet abrutit qui a enlevé mon Zeck… Ils m'énerve ces habitants du dessous, toujours à n'en faire qu'a leur tête… Oh Zeck, j'espère que tu vas bien… Je te jure d'arrêter ce que je te fais. Quand je te retrouverais, je te serrerais dans mes bras avec douceur et je te traiterais toujours avec amour… Je serais près à accepter n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te revoir !!!

Alors qu'il s'était arrêter, les larmes aux yeux, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à toute volée et une rafale de vent violent pénétra dans le bureau, faisant voler les papiers poser sur les meubles.

Treize : Quoi encore ?

A suivre…

Lou : Et ba… Finalement, avec cette version, vous avez un petit extra !!!! A l'origine, vous deviez avoir des new de nos 2 autres tourtereaux mais avec ce changement, ce sera pour le prochain chap ! Bon et bien. J'espère que ce chap vous à bien plus !!! Quoi, vous voulez savoir des petites news des autres chap ? Bon, je peux vous révélé que 2 limons traînent dans les parages… Ca fait un bout de temps que j'en ais pas écrit d'ailleurs… faudrait que j'en remette un du côté de réincarnation…


	15. Amour interdit

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : Que se soit l'idée de l'histoire, bien qu'adapter à ma sauce, ou les perso, c'est pas vraiment à moi… Enfin, l'histoire un peut tout de même !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Zeck, retenu par Wufei, a apprit que ce dernier l'aimait. Il se rend compte que pour lui aussi, la présence du Démon est importante et lui avoue alors ses sentiments. Mais pendant ce temps, Treize est toujours à la recherche de son archange préféré, surtout qu'il sait maintenant que c'est Wufei qui a fait le coup. S'étant rendu chez Heero, il se retrouve confronté au groupe et surtout à Duo, qui n'est plus un petit ange naïf et candide qu'il a connu. Celui-ci, malgré sa fatigue après sa fugue va tenir tête à Treize et démontrer la force de ses sentiments pour Heero. Dieu repart donc plus furieux que jamais.

Chapitre 15 : Amour interdit

Alors qu'il s'était arrêter, les larmes aux yeux, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à toute volée et une rafale de vent violent pénétra dans le bureau, faisant voler les papiers poser sur les meubles.

Treize : Quoi encore ?

L'homme s'était retourné l'air menaçant vers la porte qui avait claqué, mais il n'y avait personne. Seule sa pauvre secrétaire le regardait d'un air terrifié et désolé, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais la porte se referma tout aussi brutalement et le vent se mit à tournoyer autour de Treize. Une voix fluette murmure à l'oreille de Dieu.

Treize : Ah, c'est toi… Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Dieu avait volontairement reprit un timbre de voix moins agressif, comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas traiter son invité avec méchanceté.

: Zeck se porte comme un charme… Nous le ressentons très bien. Il semble heureux…

Zeck : Où est-il ?

Une pointe d'agacement perçait dans la question de Dieu et cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

: Désolé Treize… Nous sommes des Esprits de la Nature, ce qui implique que nous ne ressentons que les émotions… Et puis, pour nous, il n'y a pas d'espace. Nous sommes incapable de nous repérer dans les lieux humains… Je pourrais te conduire à lui, mais notre code me l'interdit… Nous sommes neutre tant que le problème ne concerne pas notre race. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va très bien et qu'il est heureux.

Durant le monologue, une forme féminine fait de vent au ton bleu s'était matérialisée devant Dieu.

Treize : … Bien, merci de m'avoir déjà fait par de ce que tu avais trouvé…

: Nous te devions bien cela… Sache que là où il est, il est bien traité… Au revoir…

Treize : Merci…

Le vent souffla et se dispersa, emmenant la silhouette gracieuse de l'esprit. Treize poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Treize : Même les esprits ne peuvent m'aider… Il est heureux ? Peut être que je devrais cesser mes recherches puisqu'il semble bien… Mais il me manque tellement…

L'ange supérieur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, serrant ses doigts sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Mais une petite sonnerie le sortit de son mutisme et l'obligea à revenir vers son bureau. Il dégagea de sous une pile de papier son interphone et appuya sur le bouton avec mauvaise humeur.

Treize : Quoi ? J'avais demandé qu'on me dérange pas !!!

Secrétaire : Mais Mr, c'est le détective que vous avez demander…

Treize : Ah… Faites le entrer.

Ravalant sa colère et son inquiétude, Treize s'installa derrière son bureau en bois brut. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'entre ouvrit pour laisser passer un garçon à la beauté juvénile. De longs cheveux rouges glissaient gracieusement sur ses fines épaules et faisaient ressortir sa peau étrangement blanche. Quelque chose dans ses grands yeux aux tons rouges, lui donnaient un air mur et intelligent.

Treize : Bonjour Alec.

Alec s'inclinant : Bonjour Mr. Vous m'avez fais mander ?

Treize : Oui… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Archange du Vent à disparut…

Alec : Bien sûr... Ainsi que celui de l'Eau.

Treize : Mouais… Mais celui là c'est une tout autre histoire et je sais où il est… Ce que je veux, c'est que tu partes à la recherche de Zeck. lui a été enlevé.

Alec : Comment ? Mais qui oserait s'en prendre à un Archange ?

Treize : Un démon du nom de Wufei, tu connais ?

Le garçon se plongea dans une intense réflexion silencieuse. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague puis se posèrent de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

Alec : Et bien… Si je me souviens bien, c'est un démon qui se trouvait régulièrement sur le chemin de l'Archange du Vent… Ils étaient ennemis juré je crois.

Treize : C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi… Bref, il faut que tu suives ce démon, il te mènerait sûrement à Zeck.

Alec : C'est une possibilité. Mais les démons sont constamment sur leur gardes ça risque de ne pas être facile…

Treize : C'est un démon de niveau inférieur… Mais méfies-toi, il est directement affilié au fils de Lucifer.

Alec : Hum… C'est gênant cela… Si Trowa venait à s'en mêler, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Treize : Théoriquement, tu n'as rien à craindre de Trowa… Je tenais juste à te prévenir.

Alec : Bien. Savez-vous où se trouve le démon ?

Treize : Justement, non. C'est l'un des problèmes…

Alec : Et son secteur ?

Treize : Nord-Ouest Puppet.

Alec : Je vois. La porte de l'Edénia donc… Elle se trouve dans un parc si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Treize : Ils le sont.

Alec : Vous m'avez bien dit que Wufei était un démon de niveau 1… Il n'y a donc que par cette porte qu'il peut entrer en enfer.

Treize : C'est pour ça que tu commenceras les recherches par là.

Alec : Mais et s'il utilisait la porte d'une autre zone ?

Treize : Prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas sinon tu vas y passer un temps monstre.

Alec : Je vois… Mais je ne peux aller en enfer.

Treize : Zeck non plus. Tu devras suivre Wufei une fois qu'il sera sur terre. Il te conduira forcément à Zeck.

Alec : Ca peut prendre quelques heures comme plusieurs jours !

Treize : Tans pis. L'important c'est de retrouver Zeck.

Alec : Très bien… Puis-je prendre une personne pour m'aider ?

Treize : A qui penses-tu ?

Alec : A ma sœur… Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas très puissants, mais elle a une intuition infaillible.

Treize : Très bien, fait ce que tu veux…

Alec : Et une fois qu'on aura retrouver Zeck ?

Treize : Préviens moi dès que tu l'auras localisé. Je m'occuperais de la suite.

Alec : Très bien…

L'ange s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis s'éclipsa sans le moindre bruit. Treize se retrouva encore seul avec se conscience.

Treize : Quelques jours… Forcément, ça n'allait pas se résoudre avec un claquement de doigt… Zeck, où es-tu… ?

Sur terre :

Wufei : Zeck ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, Wufei poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et s'y engouffra. Comme il le pensait, il trouva son ange calé confortablement dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Wufei s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds, retenant sa respiration. Mais ce dernier toussota alors qu'allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire peur.

Zeck : Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place…

Wufei : Hein ? De quoi ?

Le démon qui avait adopté un visage naïf contourna le fauteuil et alla embêter son ange. Alors que celui-ci lisait toujours, le nez plonger dans son histoire, il s'installa sur ses genoux, lui faisant face. Zeck baissa son bouquin quand il sentit les mains du démon se promener innocemment sur son torse.

Zeck : Tu ne vas pas me laisser lire, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : Pas vraiment…

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux. Zeck, tenant toujours son livre d'un main, le ferma d'un seul coup puis le posa sur la table passe qui trônait près du fauteuil. Il rendit son sourire à Wufei puis déplaça ses mains afin de les poser sur les hanches du démon pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Wufei bascula son bassin et se laissa faire comme un enfant. Cependant, il retira ses mains du torse de son compagnon et lui entoura le cou.

Zeck : Et si je ne veux pas le faire ?

Wufei : Et bien… J'attendrais…

L'archange du vent ricana légèrement puis rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son aimé et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Wufei lui laissa le libre passage se prêtant volontiers à son jeu. Le baiser s'approfondit, devenant plus sensuel et doux à la fois. Quand ils se séparèrent, se ne fut que pour enlever le t-shirt de Wufei, toujours assis sur les genoux de Zeck. Ce dernier prit le temps de contempler la peau nue et bronzé du démon puis décida d'embrasser chaque millimètres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête, fixa intensément Wufei, qui plaqua ses mains sur son torse.

Wufei : Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais…

Zeck : Je sais…

Après un autre sourire entendu, Zeck entreprit de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche du démon, une main dans on dos et l'autre s'évertuant à déboutonner le bouton de son pantalon pour se glisser dedans. Wufei tendit le cou et releva la tête en poussant de mini gémissement. Quand Zeck entoura de ses doigt fins son intimité et commença à le caresser lentement, il agrippa le t-shirt de ce dernier et fit bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ses gémissements de plus en plus sensuels et sa respiration saccadée firent monter le plaisir chez Zeck qui resserra sa pression.

Wufei : HummmMMmmMmMmM… AAAaaaAAaaaAaaAahhhhhHhHhhHhh… Zeckkk…

Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde puis Zeck embrassa fougueusement le jeune démon, jouant avec la langue de ce dernier. L'ange glissa sa main libre sur les fesses de son amant, entreprenant de toucher un autre point sensible. S'en fut trop pour le démon. Son corps sursauta puis il courba le dos, relevant la tête et éjacula en poussant une plainte rauque. Le liquide blanc et tiède s'étala sur le vêtement de Zeck alors que Wufei rebaissait la tête, les joues en feu et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Zeck : Ne t'évanouis pas pour si peu… Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout mon amour !

Wufei : J'espère bien…

Le démon s'accrocha au cou et à la taille de son ange quand se dernier se leva du fauteuil. Il se retrouva vite allonger par terre, le corps de Zeck pesant sur lui. Avec une agilité déconcertante, l'archange le démunit de son pantalon et du reste en même temps. Il retira ensuite ses propres affaires et les envoya bouler dans un coin. Il laissa ses doigts fins parcourir la peau de son amant puis l'embrassa sur le torse. Il se glissa ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit voulu et désiré alors que le corps de Wufei était sillonné de frison. La partie s'annonçait dors et déjà engagée.

Du côté de chez Heero, les choses passaient différemment :

Duo ferma lentement les yeux en prenant une longue respiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une vérité difficile à avouer. Il crispa ses doigts puis se détendit soudainement. Tous ses muscles se décontractèrent et il relâcha ses épaules qui s'affaissèrent de quelques millimètres. Il porta toute son attention sur la voix douce et vibrante de son maître qui se tenait devant lui. L'angelot pouvait également sentir la présence imposante mais néanmoins réconfortante de son amant. L'archange de l'Eau modifia légèrement son intonation pour rappeler à l'ordre Duo, qui semblait s'éloigner de sa concentration.

Quatre : Duo ! Concentre toi ! Il faut que tu fasses le vide, ne pense plus à rien. Matérialise juste l'objet qui est devant toi.

L'angelot se renfrogna. Les séances de relaxation n'était décidemment pas son fort, il en avait horreur. En fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas la patience de rester immobile et de fixer son esprit sur une seule chose. Mais Quatre avait décidé que les vacances étaient finies et qu'il devait apprendre à gérer les pouvoirs grandissants qui s'éveillant chez lui. Sinon il risquait, d'après son maître, de finir par ne plus rien contrôler et de blesser Heero ou quelqu'un d'autre. De mauvaise grâce, l'angelot avait donc décidé de faire un effort.

Quatre : Bien, très bien… Un jour, tu n'auras même plus besoin de te concentrer… Comme lorsque tu t'énerves… Maintenant, tu dois visualiser ce que tu as devant toi…

Duo fronça les sourcil puis tira un bout de langue.

Quatre : Ne te crispe pas… Sois détendu…

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que Duo se détende comme il faut et puisse enfin voir quelque chose. Il expliqua d'une voix blanche à son maître qu'il ne percevait que les contours des objets. Il avait l'air triste de ne pas avoir réussit à voir correctement le décors qui se trouvait devant lui.

Quatre : C'est normal Duo… Quand tu auras un sens de l'observation plus développer, ta mémoire pourra remplacer les formes que tu vois par les objet qu'elle connaît. Pour le moment, tu ne distingues que les auras… Comme tu te concentres uniquement là-dessus, tu isoles ta mémoire…

Duo : Ah… Maître, pourquoi votre aura est si différente de celle de Hee-chan ?

Quatre : Pour 2 raisons… La première, c'est que je suis un ange… La seconde c'est que je commande à l'eau… Comment tu nous voies ?

Duo : Ba… Hee-chan est entouré de orange, rouge. Une fine ligne continue qui semble s'évaporée. Mais vous… On dirait un mélange de bleu et de rouge, mais c'est comme ci l'aura qui vous entourait était un torrent. Je la vois bouger à une telle vitesse…

Quatre : Le bleu vient de la roideur de mon élément… Quand au mouvement c'est parce qu'il s'agit en effet d'un torrent. Je puise mon pouvoir dans la source élémentaire de l'eau… Zeck pour sa part, a une aura tirant vers les verts et qui tourbillonne autour de lui… Et Fréya, ma foi, son aura est rouge et ondule comme le feu… A toi de deviner les 2 autres…Nos auras sont en général assez imposantes puisque c'est la source primaire de notre élément qui nous nourrit… La source Eternaem née de la larme de Gaïa pour moi, le Feu d'Hépaïstos pour Freya et le souffle d'Ouranos pour Zeck.

Heero : Vous avez parlé du vent, de l'eau et du feu… Que reste-t-il ?

Duo : La terre et le bois…

Quatre : Oui… Mais à la mort du dernier Archange du bois, nous n'avons pas retrouvé son successeur… Quand à la terre, c'est la ligné de Dieu qui l'a. Bref, Duo, de quelle couleur vois-tu les objet sans vie ?

Duo : Bleu… Ils me donnent l'impression d'être froid…

Quatre : C'est ce qu'ils sont… Est-ce que tu vois la boule poser sur la table basse ?

Encore une fois, Duo fronça les sourcils, puis bougea légèrement la tête. Il secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Quatre : Parfait. Porte toute ton attention sur elle. N'ais pas peur si le reste disparaît… Tu vas la soulever sans y toucher, comme tu fais avec Treize…Sans la colère pour te faciliter la tâche !

L'ange primaire prit une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration puis tendit son esprit vers l'objet en question. Cependant, une petite tape imaginaire le toucha. Duo sentit nettement la présence de son Maître près de lui.

Quatre : Ne cherche pas à entrer en elle ! Tu risquerais de t'y perdre vu que c'est un objet sans vie… Englobe la simplement…

L'archange de l'eau avait pénétré l'esprit de Duo afin de la ramener vers son corps. **1 **Il s'en retira avec autant d'aisance et de douceur que son entrée. Duo se retrouva donc tout seul dans sa tête et se reconcentra. Mais cette fois ci, au lieu de chercher à pénétré l'objet même, c'est-à-dire son essence, il se limita au simple contour de l'objet. Il eut soudain l'impression que son corps s'allongeait tout entier vers la boule mais il ne vit qu'un fil rouge s'étendre devant lui et entouré la boule bleu. Son aura froide tenta un court instant de repousser l'intrus puis s'abandonna. A ce moment, Duo voulu la soulever, mais il fut surprit pas le poids de la petite chose et relâcha sa concentration d'un seul coup. Il entendu un bruit mate puis ouvrit les yeux. Heero s'était penché et attrapait quelque chose de tomber par terre. Quand il se releva, il tenait la boule avec un grand sourire.

Quatre : Très bien…

Duo : Mais je… je ne l'ais pas vu bouger !

Quatre : Simplement par ce que tu n'avais aucun point de repère… Mais tu l'as bel et bien soulevé de quelques centimètres.

Duo : C'est tout ?

Heero : C'est pas si mal pour une première…

Quatre : Heero à raison. Je vais t'expliquer… Pour le moment, ton esprit ne fait pas la différence entre le poids d'une plume et le poids d'un meuble. Certes, il distingue les contours mais n'est pas encore capable d'évaluer son poids… La première fois que j'ai fais cet exercice, je n'ais même pas réussit à soulever une plume ! Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné Duo…

Heero : Mais il est tout pâle !

Quatre : Ah…

Duo : Chui comme… Vidé de mes forces…

Quatre : C'est normal, rien que la concentration demande beaucoup d'énergie…

Heero : Mais quand il envois Treize dans les roses, il n'est jamais comme ça après !

Quatre : Exact. Tout simplement parce que le sentiment de colère débride le scellé qui maintient éloigné les pouvoirs de Shinigami… Etant démon, il possède de ce fait une force incroyable…

Heero : mais pourquoi n'utilise-t-il que son côté démoniaque ?

L'archange de l'eau fit un mou étrange tout en fixant Duo.

Quatre : Ah ça…

… A suivre…

Lou : Voilà un chap tant attendu ! Il était temps que je m'y remette un peu ! Encore désolée pour se retard. En tt cas, merci pour vos reviews et bisou.

**1 Pour ceux qui voudrais savoir de quoi je parle, je prend comme référence un livre que je viens de lire et que, d'ailleurs, je vous invite à lire même si c'est long. Il s'agit de « La citadelle des Ombres » de Robin Hobb. C'ets l'histoire d'un batard de roi qui doit apprendre à vivre pour devenir assassin et qui est former à la magie appelée « Art » ainsi qu'au « Vif » qui lui permet de parler avec les animaux. C'est un magnifique livre… Sempai, il te plairais, surtout que Fitz se lie avec un loup Tu vois à qui je pense !! **


	16. Pouvoirs

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Alors que Zeck et Wufei se sont prouver leur amour de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, Duo apprend à utiliser ses pouvoir avec l'aide de son Maître, Quatre. Mais pendant se temps, Treize ne reste pas les bras croisé et envoie un espion pour trouver et traquer Wufei.

Lou : Et bien… La fin va commencer à se profiler… Encore quelque chap et se sera tout bon…

Duo : Ba non, pour une fois j'aimais bien une des tes fic…

Lou : Ah ba, merci bien… Mais rassures-toi, j'en ferais une autre et tu souffriras comme il faut.

Duo : C'est encore moi qui prends.

Lou : Mais de toute façon, celle là n'est pas encore finit ! Aller, bonne lecture.

Ps : pour la petit histoire de l'archange du bois, comme j'ai eut beaucoup de réaction de ssus, je vais vous expliquer… Si en France il y à 3 élément qui en forme un quatrième, au japon il y en à 5 en tout… Donc le bois (ou le métal je ne sais jamais) Voili voilou !

Chapitre 16 : Pouvoirs

Quatre : Exact. Tout simplement parce que le sentiment de colère débride le scellé qui maintient éloigné les pouvoirs de Shinigami… Etant démon, il possède de ce fait une force incroyable…

Heero : Mais pourquoi n'utilise-t-il que son côté démoniaque ?

L'archange de l'eau fit un mou étrange tout en fixant Duo.

Quatre : Ah ça… C'est une bonne question qui à une réponse toute simple…En fait, Duo utilise ses pouvoirs uniquement sous l'influence de la colère, or, un ange se doit normalement de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoir dans se cas de figure. Comme tu as été élevé comme un ange, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit alors tu te rabats instinctivement sur tes pouvoirs démoniques. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu tiens plus du démon que de l'ange…

Duo : En attendant, je n'y arrive pas.

Quatre : C'est que tu ne débloques pas tes pouvoirs d'ange… D'après ce que j'ai vu, tes pouvoirs grandiront mais tu ne pourras réellement t'en servir que sur le coup des tes émotions. Du moins pour ton côté démon. Quand aux pouvoirs de l'ange, il te faut les débloquer une fois pour toute et apprendre à t'en servir. Regarde…

Quatre leva gracieusement la main et aussitôt un fauteuil se souleva sans qu'il ne montre le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de malaise. Duo poussa un soupir et bouda légèrement.

Duo : Ca semble si simple quand c'est vous qui le faites.

Quatre : C'est normal duo, j'ai 324 ans et toit 264… Avec la pratique tu y arriveras aussi bien que moi…

Heero : Euh… ans ? Je suis le plus jeune à ce que je vois…

Quatre : Ahahaha… Ca c'est sûr, mais c'est simplement parce que nous n'utilisons pas le même cycle de comptage… Si je traduis dans vos années, j'ai… hum… 27 ans et Duo 22 ans. Tu vois, il a ton âge… En fait, nous utilisons la lune pour compter… Il y a 12 pleines lune par ans… Si tu divises notre âge angélique par ce nombre, tu trouves notre âge humain. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre problème, tu y arriveras Duo. Il m'a fallut des jours et des jours pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant.

Heero : Autant que ça ?

Quatre : Oui. C'est très dur de former son esprit… Alors quand je vois que Duo pour son premier cours à soulever une boule en marbre, je suis vraiment impressionné.

Duo : Chic alors.

Quatre : Tu as vraiment des pouvoirs énormes… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu apprennes à les maîtriser.

Duo : Bien Maître.

Trowa qui les surveillait silencieusement du coin de l'œil tout en lisant le journal se leva de sa chaise, referma le papier et s'approcha. Il toisa Duo de toute sa hauteur, lui faisant peur.

Trowa : Je peux peut être t'aider.

Heero : Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas un ange.

Quatre : Justement. Trowa est qualifié dans le domaine du combat et en plus, il n'a pas élevé Duo comme moi. J'ai tendance à être un peu gentil avec lui… Trowa se montrera peut être sévère mais au moins Duo avancera bien. Ce n'est donc pas une mauvaise idée.

Duo : Je… Je sais pas… si…

Quatre : Duo, au contact de Trowa, tu en apprendras d'avantage surtout qu'il exigera le meilleur de toi. Et puis de mon côté, je finirais de t'apprendre les sorts et la magie propre à un Ange.

Heero : Bien… je vais vous laisser dans ce cas…

Alors qu'il contournait Trowa pour quitter le salon, celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et le ramena gentiment mais sans le moindre mal dans la pièce. Il lui jeta un regard qui le fit frissonner.

Trowa : Non, toi tu restes là aussi… Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Quatre : Mon chéri, cesse de terroriser tout le monde comme ça.

Trowa : Mais j'ai rien fais…

Heero : Euh… Peut être qu'en échange de ses cours, Duo pourrait lui enseigner comment ne pas faire peur, non ?

L'archange de l'eau émit un petit rire alors que Trowa lâchait l'informaticien.

Heero : Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile…

Quatre : Tu sais, tu as déjà fais beaucoup de choses.

Heero : Je ne vois pas quoi.

Quatre : Mais bien sûr que si, regarde bien Duo… Tu lui as permit de changer et ça c'est important. C'est depuis qu'il est auprès de toi que Shinigami c'est montré.

Duo : C'est un bien ?

Quatre : Mais oui… Tu as montré ton caractère de cette façon, en tenant tête à dieu lui-même… Jamais tu n'aurais fais ça auparavant… Et puis, tu n'es plus somnambule d'après ce que j'ai vu…

Duo : Hee-chan a permit ça ?

Quatre : Bien sûr… C'est grâce à lui que ta tristesse a disparut, n'est-ce pas Duo ? Tu as toujours souffert de ne pas avoir de famille et d'être seul…

L'angelot regardait avec surprise son maître comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sorte de telle phrase.

Quatre : Oh, tu cachais bien ton jeu… Mais j'étais conscient de ta douleur même si je ne pouvoirs rien y changer.

Duo : Mais non… Enfin… Je…

Quatre : Tu quoi ? Tes yeux ne mentaient pas, eux. Même quand tu souriais et riais, ils gardaient toujours une trace de tristesse.

Duo baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux pour enlever les larmes qui commençait à envahirent ses prunelles violettes.

Duo : Je croyais que personne ne s'en était aperçut… C'est vrai, j'ai toujours été un peu triste parce que je n'avais aucune famille et que enfant, je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec les autres… Je les regardais souvent sans pouvoir me mêlé à eux…

Quatre : Oui, je sais… Mais aujourd'hui, es-tu encore triste ?

Le natté ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il releva la tête et posa son regard sur Heero.

Duo : Non, j'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait… Celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Le démon et l'informaticien restèrent muet de surprise tellement Duo parlait d'une voix empreinte de sûreté. Heero finit même par rougir légèrement.

Quatre : C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu as changé. Tu as mûris.

Trowa : Ca c'est sûr…

Heero : Mais pourtant… Cela ne fait pas longtemps que Duo est avec moi…

Quatre : Mais Duo à toujours après très vite et il ne lui fallait plus que cette personne spéciale pour tout déclancher.

Trowa : Il n'est plus aussi naïf que la première fois que je l'ais vu en tout cas.

Quatre : Disons qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il ressent et que maintenant il le défend. Duo, arrêtes moi si je me trompe, mais maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je suis partis, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Oui…Jusque là, je ne pouvais imaginer la raison de votre départ, mais maintenant c'est différent…

Heero : sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, j'ai une question. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand Treize en aura finit avec son problème Zeck ?

Quatre : Il reviendra à la charge… Il n'aura de cesse de harceler Duo que quand il sera de retour là haut.

Duo : Autant dire qu'il va me casser les pattes jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Trowa : Tu n'as plus qu'a lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne reviendra pas. Devient comme ton Maître et tu le pourras.

Heero : Faut encore un peu de boulot.

Quatre : Je te fais confiance, tu parviendras à tes fins… Aller, fin de la pause, on reprend l'entraînement !

Duo : Encore ?

Quatre : Oh que oui… Et c'est Trowa qui va s'y coller.

L'angelot recula d'un pas quand Trowa eut un sourire carnassier.

Heero : Tiens, là tu vois… Il faut pas faire ça.

Trowa : Justement si… Quatre, tu veux bien pousser les meubles du salon, s'il te plaît.

Heero : Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

Trowa : Quatre y arrivera plus vite que moi.

Et en effet, d'un geste toujours souple et gracieux, Quatre vit bouger tous les meubles et les colla contre les murs afin de dégager une place.

Trowa : Parfait mon ange. Heero va au milieu s'il te plaît.

Heero : Pourquoi.

Trowa lui lançant un regard noir : Fais le un point c'est toi.

Heero : Très bien… Voilà, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Trowa : Tu ne bouges plus…

Le démon forma un triangle avec ses mains juste au niveau de son menton et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à réciter quelque chose alors que ses mains changeaient de position à une vitesse incroyable, enchaînant diverses poses. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Heero.

Trowa : C'est bon, il est immobilisé, Quatre à toi.

L'archange hocha la tête puis se mit face à Heero à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Il leva la main droite avec lenteur, la fit passer devant lui tout en la baissa. Aussitôt, un dragon d'eau s'enroula autour de Heero, le faisant presque sursauté. L'animal descendit jusqu'aux pieds du japonais puis une colonne d'eau très fine se forma autour de Heero. Mes ses pieds restaient dans le liquide.

Quatre : Voilà… Duo tu as 2 minutes soit pour briser le sort de Trowa pour que Heero sorte de lui-même soit tu brise mon sort afin qu'il ne finisse pas noyer… L'eau va monter sans cesse… Et Heero ne pourra rien faire puisqu'il est immobilisé… Dépêches-toi.

L'argance lança un regard d'incompréhension à son maître puis reporta son attention sur Heero. Celui-ci qui avait d'abord afficher une sorte de peur était maintenant parfaitement calme et avait comprit le manège des deux adultes.

Duo : T'inquiète, je vais pas te laisser comme ça…

Heero : Je sais bien…

Ailleurs :

Wufei se réveilla en douceur. Il était appuyé sur l'épaule de l'archange, bien lové dans ses bras. Il pivota légèrement pour dégager son bras puis attrapa le plaide qui traînait sur le canapé afin de le glisser sur leurs corps nus. Inconsciemment, Zeck se tourna aussi et le serra dans ses bras. C'est alors que le démon aperçut le petit anneau qui ornait le doigt de son amant. Sans geste brusque, Wufei l'attrapa et le retira. Il en profita aussi pour lever tous les sorts qui empêchaient l'archange de partir puis décida tout de même de protéger la maison avec u sort très simple mais efficace.

Wufei fermant les yeux : Protégé au yeux des gens, je désir rester cacher à tous…

Une légère vibration parcourut le sol et se répercuta dans la maison. De cette façon, il cachait se présence et celle de l'archange. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son anneau, un flue continu de pouvoir allait s'échapper de lui.

Zeck : Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça…

Wufei sursauta et tourna la tête pour aussitôt plonger dans un regard bleu. Zeck lui fit un immense sourire.

Wufei : Tu étais réveillé ?

Zeck : J'ais sentis mon pouvoir affluer quand tu m'as retirer l'anneau, ce qui m'a sortit de mon sommeil…

Wufei : Ba, tu n'en avais plus besoin…

Zeck : C'est très gentil…

Wufei : Pourquoi tu m'as dis que je n'avais pas besoin de lancer ce sort ?

Zeck : J'ai moi-même bloqué mes pouvoirs… Personne ne me trouvera si je ne le veux pas…

L'archange déposa un baisser dans le coup du chinois puis eut un petit sourire malicieux.

Zeck : On nous espionne.

… A suivre…

Lou : Désolée mais j'en peux plus… j'ai trop mal au cou et je suis trop naze pour continuer… Le chap sera donc court pour une fois… J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas, surtout qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Bisou à toutes.


	17. Le Commencement de la Fin

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Alors que Zeck et Wufei se sont prouver leur amour de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, Duo apprend à utiliser ses pouvoir avec l'aide de son Maître, Quatre. Mais pendant se temps, Treize ne reste pas les bras croisé et envoie un espion pour trouver et traquer Wufei.

Chapitre 17 : Le commencement de la fin.

L'archange déposa un baisser dans le coup du chinois puis eut un petit sourire malicieux.

Zeck : On nous espionne.

Wufei : Quoi ? Qui… ?

Le démon avait pâlit si brusquement que Zeck se demanda s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil. Il s'était levé d'un coup, les mains tremblantes et le regard vif. Zeck se mit à rire doucement puis franchement alors que son compagnon tournait vers lui une mine d'incompréhension.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas drôle Zeck !

D'un claquement de doigts, le démon fit apparaître des vêtements sur sa peau, imiter par l'archange qui se levait à son tour, le regard heureux.

Zeck : Mais tu aurais vu ta tête ! Notre espion n'est pas dangereux, rassures-toi.

Wufei : Parce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un ?

Zeck : Quelque chose tu veux dire… Hum, je suppose que Treize à demandé à Mère Nature et donc aux différents éléments leurs aides. Mais on a strictement rien à craindre. Ce sont des intervenants neutres.

Wufei : Pffff… Vous les anges, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. C'est pas juste !

Zeck : Mais non voyons… On ne peut appeler des esprits défenseurs comme vous. Et j'en passe…

Wufei : Mouaip… Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'anges et démons sont complémentaires tu sais.

Zeck : Et bien… Le bien contre le mal, les faces d'une pièce…

L'archange du vent enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier posa sa main sur les doigts de l'ange et ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant magique.

Wufei : Pourquoi nos peuples combattent-ils ?

Zeck : Hum… ? Parce que nos sommes des opposés. C'est certainement pour maintenir un équilibre.

Wufei : C'est triste, ça nous oblige à être de continuel ennemi.

Zeck : Je sais. Mais parfois, l'équilibre se rompt et les tabous tombent aux oubliettes.

Avec douceur, Zeck posa ses doigts sur le menton de Wufei et l'obligea à tourner la tête. Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour une baiser langoureux puis baissa sa tête pour la nicher dans le creux de l'épaule du démon.

Zeck : Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Wufei : Je sais…

Le démon se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami et avança vers la fenêtre pour poser son regard triste sur le paysage froid du dehors. Il se doutait bien que ce sujet arriverait tôt ou tard sur la table mais pas aussi vite. Et le ton de l'ange était tellement sérieux que l'atmosphère sembla se rafraîchir.

Wufei : Ange et démon… C'est une vie impossible.

Il glissa sa main sur le carreau et enleva la buée qui s'y était agglutinée. Il n'eut même pas de réaction quand Zeck se colla à lui et posa sa main sur la sienne avec douceur.

Zeck : Pas impossible. Difficile, surtout que je suis un archange et le bras droit de Dieu…

Wufei : Oui, bien sûr… Ca n'arrange pas les choses. Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde.

Zeck : Wufei, je t'aime… Je t'aime si fort mais il y a autre chose à prendre en compte…

Wufei : C'est Treize n'est-ce pas ?

L'archange baissa honteusement la tête et eut un soupire triste. Il sursauta quand la main de Wufei caressa ses cheveux blonds.

Wufei : Pour ça, je ne peux t'en vouloir, même si je suis jaloux… Mais… Lui s'est un ange. Plus facile à aimer pour toi. Plus correct comme dirait les autres anges. Mais malgré tout, même si je suis le 2nd dans ton cœur, et bien… Ce n'est pas grave je… Je… Moi je t'aimerais toujours !

Zeck : Non ! Tu n'es pas 2nd… Ni premier. Vous êtes totalement différent, c'est comme si 2 pièces opposées s'assemblaient pour me convenir.

Sans violence, Zeck fit pivoter son prisonnier qui se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps pour les poser sur ses hanches.

Zeck : Ni l'un ni l'autre… Les 2, de la même façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi et je ne peux rien faire.

Wufei tristement : Mais tu vas repartir et que restera-t-il de nous ? Un souvenir, une impression ?

Le démon avait entouré la paume de l'archange avec sa paume et le regardait fixement avec un air éploré. Il se rapprocha et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'archange, les poings refermés à hauteur de son visage.

Wufei : Tu n'as pas le choix, mais une fois là haut, il n'y aura que Treize, moi je ne pourrais être là !

L'archange attrapa Wufei par les épaules et le repoussa violement pour le regarder en face.

Zeck : Non ! Non, je ne veux pas. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme ça ! Effaces-moi ces larmes, ça me chagrine de te voir dans cet état.

Wufei : Mais…

Zeck : Qu'importe ce que mes semblables penseront, qu'importe ce que Treize dira, j'ai besoin de toi tout comme j'ai besoin de lui. Advienne ce qui doit survenir, mais je veux te revoir. Si je n'ais pas le droit de t'aimer, alors pourquoi ais-je ces sentiments ?

Wufei surprit : Zeck… Tu…

Zeck : Je vais devoir reprendre ma vie d'archange mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne te verrais plus ! Il y à ce monde ! C'est comme s'il avait été créé exprès pour qu'anges et démons puissent se voir ! Et mon statut d'archange me donne une liberté plus grande. Je te verrais ici. Même si je dois souffrir, j'arriverais à mener 2 vies bien distinctes ! Ce qui me gêne… C'est d'en aimer un autre que toi. Je trouve cela injuste.

Wufei : Zeck… Tu l'as dis toi-même, on ne peut pas lutter. Il y a certainement une raison au fait que tu m'aimes et que tu aimes Treize… Je mentirais si je disais que ça m'est égal, mais je ferais avec. Pour toi, je serais près à supporter cette situation. Et puis après tout… Tu m'aimes, non ?

Zeck souriant : Oui… Comme un fou. C'est pourquoi je trouverais une solution. Il y en a toujours une, il suffit de savoir laquelle.

Wufei en riant : En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon maître qui va me faire grief d'aimer un ange…

Zeck : C'est vrai… Tout comme je suis sûr que Quatre me comprendra. Peut être devrions-nous les voir justement…

Wufei : Tu oublies que ton autre amour traîne dans leur entourage… Et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à face avec lui…

Zeck : Hum… Tu as raison. Surtout que Duo est aussi là, qui sais s'il ne préviendra pas Dieu ?

Wufei : Restons encore un peu ici… Jusqu'à demain puis il faudra retourner chacun de son côté pour mieux se retrouver.

Zeck : Malheureusement, je ne me vois pas mentir à Treize et lui cacher que je t'aime…

Wufei : Tu n'es peut être pas obliger de lui dire que c'est un démon ton second amant… Surtout qu'il ne sait pas qui t'a enlever. Enfin je pense.

Zeck : Je verrais le moment venu… Pour le moment, profitons de notre tranquillité.

Maison Yui :

Cela faisait une heure et demi que Duo s'entraînait sous les ordres combinés de Quatre et de Trowa. Son compagnon, Heero, avait bien crut faillit mourir noyé lors de la première épreuve mais l'Angelot avait réussit à brisé les 2 sorts au dernier moment, sous l'œil attentif de l'Archange de l'Eau. Ce dernier gardait constamment un œil sur Duo et le rappelait à l'ordre lorsqu'il se laissait un peu trop submerger par son côté démon, ce qui n'était arrivée que 2 fois pour le moment. Les épreuves s'enchaînaient donc les unes après les autres, sans laisser beaucoup de répit, ni à Duo ni à Heero. Tous les éléments étaient vu et une concentration extrême était demandé à Duo afin de réfléchir à la façon de briser la magie sans blesser son amant.

Trowa : je crois qu'il commence à fatiguer…

Le démon s'était assit sur le bras du canapé, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait avec amusement Heero. Il ignora superbement le regard noir que lui lança son élève et eut un petit sourire. L'informaticien pour sa part était dans une position plutôt inconfortable et visiblement il commençait à avoir quelques difficultés. Il était à genoux, le dos complètement plié comme s'il s'inclinait et supportait maintenant avec difficulté le poids de l'eau qui l'écrasait. Il avait beau tenté de lutter contre la pression, il sentait qu'il pliait de plus en plus.

Quatre : Heero est très fort je dois le reconnaître, mais il reste un humain… Si ça continu, l'eau l'écrasera totalement et il sera étouffé.

Alors que le japonais serrait la mâchoire, Duo lui serra les poings. Son maître l'avait prévenu qu'il ne suffisait pas de briser les contours de l'eu comme la première fois mais qu'il fallait la faire disparaître ou bien en prendre le contrôle. Mais Duo avait beau chercher,,il ne voyait pas comme faire. L'archange ayant plus de pouvoirs que lui, il lui était normalement impossible de se substituer à son sort et de manipuler l'eau et la faire disparaître était encore plus inconcevable pour le petit ange.

Quatre : Aller, Duo…

L'angelot hocha la tête et fixa intensément son amant. Que pouvait-il donc faire. Alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude passait dans ses prunelles, il ferma les yeux et grinça des dents.

Duo : Il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que j'y arrive IL FAUT QUE J'Y ARRIVE !!!!!!!!!!!

Il ré ouvrit brutalement les yeux et un éclat prune brilla légèrement dedans. Elle tintèrent un instant d'un éclaire de vivacité.

Trowa à Quatre : regardes, il recommence…

Quatre : Ca va, il a le contrôle, c'est toujours Duo… Il commence à savoir utiliser sa magie démoniaque sans laisser Shinigami prendre le dessus…

Soudain, devant l'air ahurit des 2 amants, le temps sembla ralentir, le balancier de la pendule bougea au ralentit et l'air se réchauffa étrangement. Duo se concentra de toutes ses forces et fit naître un tourbillon de vent en plein milieu du cube d'eau qui oppressait son amant, le séparant en deux. Rien de bien impressionnant et surtout d'utile jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme s'allume dans le vide créer par l'air. Quatre se leva de son appui d'un coup et regarda la scène avec surprise. Le feu ne vacilla pas, bien au contraire, il s'intensifia et eut pour effet de réchauffer le tourbillon d'air et de transformer l'eau en vapeur. En quelques secondes, le liquide diminua alors que la flamme s'embrasait.

Quatre : Attention, tu vas… brûler… Heero…

Mais la mise en garde de l'Archange de l'eau mourut dans gorge alors que toute l'eau bleuté venait de disparaître. Le feu ne semblait pas brûler Heero, qui ne bougeait pourtant pas d'un pouce. Puis Duo détendit tous ses muscles et leva mollement un bras pour éteindre la flamme aux relents dorés.

Trowa : il est doué le petit…

Quatre : C'est rien de le dire. 2 éléments en même temps à son niveau c'est… bluffant !

Visiblement, le maître de l'angelot était encore plus ébahit et n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu. Il sortit de ses pensées quand la voix de son élève retentit dans la pièce et qu'il s'approcha de l'informaticien.

Duo : Hee-chan, ça va ?

La voix tremblotante était inquiète et soulagée en même temps.

Heero : Mieux maintenant. Merci Duo.

Le garçon saisit la main que lui tendait son amant et se releva avec mal. Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon en grimaçant. Il avait terriblement mal aux épaules et aux jambes, un peu partout en fait.

Heero : On dirait que c'est moi qui étais mis à l'épreuve.

Quatre : Dans un sens, tu l'étais.

Heero : Génial, je me sens mieux depuis que je le sais.

Quatre laissa un petit rire cristallin s'échapper de ses lèvres puis s'approcha des 2 garçons avec souplesse.

Quatre : Je t'explique. Tu es le compagnon de Duo, ce qui veut dire que tu ne dois pas être faible… Et surtout que tu dois croire en lui. Tu imagines si tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ou que tu avais peur de lui, cela pourrais blesser Duo et réveiller Shinigami. En supportant toute ces épreuves, tu as montrer ta foi envers Duo… Je n'aurais pas permis à Duo de rester avec toi si tu n'avais pas eut confiance en lui, cela aurait été trop dangereux…

Duo : Maître !

Quatre : Ne t'inquiète pas… Heero est largement à la hauteur de supporter une telle responsabilité.

Duo : Quelle responsabilité ?

Trowa : Celle de veiller sur toi.

Quatre : C'est ça. Désormais, ce sera à toi, Heero de prendre soin et de protéger Duo.

Heero : Le protéger ? C'est plutôt lui qui va me protéger…

Quatre : Contre les autres peut être, mais contre lui même… Maintenant, il faut vous reposer.

L'aîné glissa un main dans sa poche et en sortit une petit boite en bois, gravée et décorée finement. Il la jeta à Heero qui la rattrapa au vol, non sans grimacer.

Quatre : Passes-toi cette pommade là où tu as mal… Ca te fera du bien.

Heero : Facile à dire, j'ai mal partout.

Quatre : Dans ce cas, Duo, tu devrais l'aider… Tu as suivit les cours de guérison, non ?

Duo : Ah oui ! Hee-chan, attends moi !

L'angelot partit en courant et rejoignit son amant alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de bain. A peine la porte de la salle d'eau était-elle fermée que Trowa attrapa son compagnon, l'attira à lui et l'enlaça.

Trowa : Enfin seul ?

Quatre amusé : Un petit bout de temps, oui.

Quatre se retourna et embrassa le démon qui le fit basculer avec douceur sur le canapé. Alors que le fils de Lucifer commençait tout juste à glisser sa main sous le vêtement de l'archange pour frôler sa peau d'albâtre, celui-ci l'arrêta.

Quatre : Pas ici… Et si les enfants sortaient ?

Trowa embrassant son cou : Ca leur ferait une bonne leçon de vie.

Quatre : Je préférerais pas.

Trowa : D'accord.

Sans laisser le choix à son amant, Trowa le prit dans ses bras et le porta vers leur chambre. En passant devant la salle de bain, Quatre demanda au démon de s'arrêter une fraction de seconde. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de protestations de la part de Heero.

Heero : Non Duo.. Non… A… Arrêtes ! C'est pas du jeu… Ah.. Duo ! Ca Su… ffit…

L'archange et le démon se regardèrent alors qu'un grand sourire fendait leur visage.

Quatre : Duo, Trowa et moi avons à parler de choses très importantes. On se retire dans notre chambre mais surtout interdiction de nous déranger.

Duo : Très bien Maître !

Quatre eut encore un sourire alors que Trowa reprenait la traversé du couloir, sous la reprise des cris de protestions. Quand ils passèrent la porte et que celle-ci fut refermée, Trowa déposa son amour sur le lit.

Quatre : Attends, je vais lancer un sort d'insonorisation…

Il fit un clin d'œil complice au démon et fit quelques mouvements gracieux, comme toujours.

… A suivre…

Lou : Et oui, désolée, je dois aller aider ma maman à faire des crêpes, gaufres et des beignets Je vous laisse donc là parce que je me connais, je ne reprendrait pas l'écriture de ce chap… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je fais un limon pour le prochain chap, on verra selon mon humeur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous ara plu !


	18. Tout s'accélère

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Alors que Zeck et Wufei se sont prouver leur amour de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, Duo apprend à utiliser ses pouvoir avec l'aide de son Maître, Quatre. Mais pendant se temps, Treize ne reste pas les bras croisé et envoie un espion pour trouver et traquer Wufei.

Chapitre 18 : Tout s'accélère

Quatre eut encore un sourire alors que Trowa reprenait la traversé du couloir, sous la reprise des cris de protestions. Quand ils passèrent la porte et que celle-ci fut refermée, Trowa déposa son amour sur le lit.

Quatre : Attends, je vais lancer un sort d'insonorisation…

Il fit un clin d'œil complice au démon et fit quelques mouvements gracieux, comme toujours. L'air vibra très légèrement mais il ne sembla changer radicalement. Pourtant, dès que l'ange eut finit et sans vérifier que le sort avait marché, Trowa enlaça son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. L'archange enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et répondit au baiser.

Trowa : Ca me manquait…

Quatre : Tant que le petit ne savait pas se débrouiller tout seul, il valait mieux que je reste avec lui…

Le blondinet posa son front sur celui de Trowa et plongea son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire.

Quatre : Moi aussi, ça me manquait…

Sans brusquerie, Trowa fit glisser son compagnon sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, l'Archange laissait ses mains se promener sur le torse de son amant et tentait de lui enlever sa chemise. Mais au final, c'est lui qui se retrouva torse nu le premier.

Quatre : Trowa… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Trowa : Je le sais…

Il le regarda une fraction de seconde puis glissa sa vers un endroit plus intime et d'un mouvement expert, il déboutonna le pantalon et faufila sa main à l'intérieur. Quatre ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le plaisir qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Mais soudain, il attira Trowa à lui et le serra fortement.

Quatre langoureusement : Trowa…

Le démon eut un sourire puis embrassa son ange et entreprit de descendre tout en frôlant la peau d'albâtre de son compagnon. Il lui retira son jeans puis ôta lui-même sa chemise. L'espace d'un instant, il regarda le blondinet avec une expression de bonheur puis il coula ses main entre les jambes de son compagnon, faisant des vas et viens. Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps de Quatre se mit à trembler légèrement alors que son souffle se faisait plus haletant.

Quatre : Ahhh… TrowaAaAaaa…. TrowaaAAaaaaaa…

Trowa : J'arrive…

Pendant ce temps, au dessus de leur tête :

Alec frappa à la porte puis, ayant reçut l'aval de la personne à l'intérieur, entra. Il se retrouva dans une chambre aux tons pâles et remplit d'objets et de meubles d'un goût raffiné. Le salon respirait la propreté et indiquait qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un appartement de fille.

Alec : Lace ?

Lace : J'arrive.

Le garçon tira un chaise de dessus la table et s'y installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en sortit. On aurait dit le portrait craché d'Alec à un seul détail près. Elle avait des cheveux courts et visiblement, vu leur brillance, elle devait en prendre grand soin.

Alec : Ca y est ?

Lace : Vi, Mr

Elle lui fit un superbe sourire puis tira sur le long file de cuir qui refermait son long bracelet de cuir. Ses 2 avant bras était caché par ces bracelets alors qu'elle portait une tenue sans manche dans le style tibétain. Un pantalon large cachait ses longues jambes.

Lace : Désolée. Qui chassons-nous ?

Alec avec un soupire : On recherche un démon nommé Wufei.

Lace : Wufei ? le démon de classe mineur rattaché au fils de Lucifer, Trowa ?

Alec : Oui. C'est lui qui retiendrait Zeck.

Lace : Ca ça ne m'étonne pas.

Alec : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lace : Allons mon frère, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ignores la rumeur qui cour sur lui ? Wufei est très connu pour suivre Zeck. Il se retrouve toujours sur son chemin et de ce fait, beaucoup pensent qu'il est éperdument amoureux de notre Archange du Vent !

Alec : Je vois… Et bien, j'ignorais cette rumeur… En tout cas, on doit le retrouver et prévenir Dieu.

Lace surprise : Pourquoi m'avoir demander de venir ? C'est une simple mission de filature.

Alec : Ba en fait, je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve et tu as une intuition hors du commun. La preuve, quand je t'ais fais appelé, tu n'étais pas surprise.

Lace : Il est vrai que j'avais sentit qu'on allait avoir besoin mais bon…

Alec : Et tu as tes dons de psychométrie.

Lace : Hum, hum… Ne comptes pas trop dessus, tu sais combien ils sont aléatoire !

Alec : On ne sait jamais… Bon, allons-y p'tite sœur !

Maison Yui :

Heero qui s'était endormit sous les massages de Duo ouvrit mollement un œil. Il se rendit compte qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur une matière tiède et qui se soulevait régulièrement. 2 bras entourait ses hanches, le maintenant en place. Il se réveilla totalement et examina les lieux. Il était toujours dans la salle de bai, avec pour seul vêtement, un pantalon. Duo qui le tenait dans ses bras était appuyé contre le mur et dormait paisiblement. Visiblement, l'ange avait sombré aussi dans un sommeil réparateur. L'informaticien voulu se lever mais il réveilla aussitôt son ange.

Duo : Hum… C'est déjà l'heure ?

Heero : Oui mon chéri.

Duo : Il est quelle heure ?

Heero regardant sa montre : 17 h 32.

Duo baillant : Ah ? Je me suis assoupi… On a bien du dormir 1 bonne heure…

Heero : C'est qu'on en avait besoin.

Duo : Dis Hee-chan… Je peux te demander une faveur ?

L'informaticien fut surprit. Il tourna sa tête vers Duo.

Heero : Demande toujours.

Duo : Tu voudrais bien m'amener quelque part ?

Heero : Euh… ben oui, mais où ?

Duo : Je voudrais aller voir Wufei et Zeck.

Heero perplexe : Hum…

Duo : S'il te plais… C'est vraiment très important. Je veux leur parler.

Heero : Je suppose que si je refuse, tu iras par toi-même…

Duo : Oui.

Heero : d'accord, je vais t'y conduire… Il va falloir que tu passes ton permis mon chou… On prévient Quatre ?

Duo : Non. Mon maître m'a demandé de ne pas le déranger.

Heero : très bien. Mais avant, tu vs mettre des vêtements plus chaud et moi je laisse un mot !

L'informaticien, se détacha avec tristesse de l'étreinte de son compagnon puis l'aida à se relever. 10 minutes plus tard, la voiture sortait du garage et s'engageait dans la rue.

Ailleurs sur Terre :

Alec et Lace venait d'arriver près de la porte d'Edonia qui se trouvait dans un grand parc. Tout était calme et les 2 anges s'étaient installés dans un arbre afin de pouvoir voir les alentours. Il patientait depuis une quinzaine de minute quand une aura magique interpella la jeune jumelle. Elle se releva sur sa branche et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur le décors.

Alec : Je la sens aussi… Un ange ?

Lace : Pour sûr…

Elle ferma les yeux puis inspira profondément.

Lace : Tout près… Elle approche à grande vitesse.

Alec : Il vole ?

Lace : Hum…

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa la route. Juste à ce moment, là, une voiture déboucha et longea le parc à une vitesse modérée. Elle la suivit des yeux puis soudainement poussa un cri.

Alec : Quoi ?

Lace : Je crois que j'ai vu Duo… C'est difficile à dire, j'ai surtout vu le conducteur mais…

Alec : Tu as peut être raison, l'aura lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas notre cible.

Pourtant, Lace déploya ses ailes et prit son envole.

Lace : Dépêche toi, il faut le suivre… J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous mener à quelque chose d'important !!!

Alec : Mais…

Lace : fais moi confiance !!!!!!!

Le garçon poussa un soupire puis ouvrit ses larges ailes blanches. D'un bond, il s'éleva dans les air et rejoignit sa sœur.

Alec : Bien, tu sens encore son aura ?

Lace : Très faiblement, il faudrait qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs… Il faut retrouver la voiture !

Les 2 anges partir dans la direction qu'avait prit la voiture et regardèrent au sol pour essayé de la repérer.

Dans la voiture :

Heero qui conduisait semblait soucieux. Il enclencha le limiteur de vitesse et poussa un soupire.

Heero : Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas, mais si je suis capable de les sentir, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Heero : Et tu es sûr qu'ils t'écouterons ?

Duo : Zeck est un archange, il ne va pas tout de même me faire de mal…

Soudain, Duo leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au paysage.

Heero : Fermes cette fenêtre, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans les pommes !

Duo soucieux : Excuses-moi.

Heero : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo : Je sais pas… Une étrange impression.

Heero : Comme quoi ?

Duo en colère : Comme 2 anges qui seraient dans les parages…

Heero : Quoi ?

Heero : Les anges ont tous une aura particulière ; Mais on ne peut la sentir que si l'on est proche… Du moins pour les simples anges. Les Archanges ont une aura tellement puissantes que je peux les sentir à distance… mais je me fais peut être des idées, je n 'ais ressentit ces auras que quelques secondes.

Heero : Mais il peut y avoir plusieurs Anges sur Terre en même temps, non ?

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien.. Tiens, c'est la maison ici. Tu peux te garer dans la cour, s'il te plaît ? Surtout, ne t'éloigne plus de moi.

Heero : Bien sûr… Pourquoi je dois rester à tes côtés ?

Duo : Parce que mon pouvoir te protège du sort poser ici… Si tu t'éloignes, tu voudras partir en pensant qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici… Alors reste près de moi.

Il tourna et entra dans la petite cour. Wufei était à la cuisine en train de se faire un café quand il vit la voiture entrer.

Wufei : Impossible… Le sort devrait…

Il se figea en voyant Duo sortir de la voiture, suivit par le jeune humain qu'il avait déjà vu. Ses doigts relâchèrent la tasse qui se brisant en tombant par terre, renversant son liquide marron. Il bloqua sa respiration quand l'angelot frappa à la porte. Zeck descendit en courant les escaliers et déboucha en trombe dans la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts.

Zeck : Oh non… Comment ont-ils pu nous retrouver ? Wufei, vas-t-en, je vais les retenir !

Wufei : Non ! Non ! Certainement pas !!!!

Zeck : Laisses moi faire ! Aller, file ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Wufei : Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul ! Qui sais ce qu'il veut.

Zeck : Justement…

L'archange se concentra et leva les bras avec souplesse. Des serpents d'air s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras.

Au même moment, en haut :

Treize était tranquillement dans son bureau en train de réfléchir quand son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha avec lassitude.

Treize : Oui ?

Opératrice : Mr, nous avons repéré l'Archange du Vent. Il se sert actuellement de ses pouvoirs.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Et oui, comme je le disais, la fic touche à sa fin… reste à savoir quel rôle va jouer Duo la dedans ! Vous croyez qu'il arrivera à mettre tout le monde d'accord ? Rah, la bonne question… J'espère en tt cas que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci de l'avoir lu et à la prochaine. Bisou


	19. Complications

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Alors que Zeck et Wufei se sont prouver leur amour de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, Duo apprend à utiliser ses pouvoir avec l'aide de son Maître, Quatre. Mais pendant se temps, Treize ne reste pas les bras croisé et envoie un espion pour trouver et traquer Wufei. Mais voilà que Duo demande à Heero de rendre une petite visite à Wufei. Malheureusement, ils ne sont visiblement pas les bienvenus.

Chapitre 19 : Complications…

Treize était tranquillement dans son bureau en train de réfléchir quand son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha avec lassitude.

Treize : Oui ?

Opératrice : Mr, nous avons repéré l'Archange du Vent. Il se sert actuellement de ses pouvoirs.

Treize : Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !!!!! Où se trouve-t-il ?

Opérateur : 131 avenue Shinomura.

Alors qu'un sourire étrange prenait naissance sur les lèvres de Dieu, un chien couleur de feu au pelage ondoyant traversa le mur à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il eut une moue suspicieux puis après avoir remercié l'opérateur, raccrocha le téléphone avec méfiance. Il ne quittait pas le bête du regard.

Chien : Je suis Inuki, la chimère rattacher à Lace. J'ai un message pour vous.

La voix vibrante et chaude comme le soleil retentissait dans la tête de l'ange supérieur, comme si il y avait un écho monstre.

Treize : Oh ? Et bien, vas-y.

Inuki : Nous avons retrouver Zeck.

Treize : Pas dur…

Inuki : Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que Wufei est en effet avec lui et qu'il y à aussi la présence de Duo et d'un être humain.

Treize : Heero Yui… Que font-ils là bas ?

Inuki : Visiblement, ils voulaient voir Zeck, mais ce dernier n'a pas apprécier et risque de les attaquer.

Treize : Pardon ? mais c'est ridicule, pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

Inuki : Nous l'ignorons.

Treize : Hum… C'est fâcheux ça… S'il s'en prend à Duo, qui sait ce qui se passera… Avec les pouvoirs qu'il à développer, le combat sera féroce…

Inuki : Que devons nous faire ? Les arrêter ?

Treize : Non, surtout pas. Je peux te confier un message ?

Inuki : Je suis là pour ça.

Treize : Que Alec et Lace reste en dehors de cette histoire, elle prend des tournures que je n'avais pas prévu. Restez où vous êtes et attendez. Quoiqu'il arrive ne bougez pas. Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible dès que j'ai réglé une certaine chose…

Le chien sembla hocher de la tête puis se dispersa comme des cendres, emportant le message. Treize sortit à la volée de son bureau et au passage, héla l'ange qui lui servait de secrétaire.

Treize : Shina, appelez Lucifer immédiatement !

Shina surprise : Hein… ? Euh, oui, tout de suite Mr !

La main parcourut de tremblements, la très jeune secrétaire décrocha un téléphone rouge pétant et le colla sur son oreille. Quelques sonnerie plus tard, une voix froide lui répondit.

Shina : Un appel urgent de la part de Dieu…

A l'autre bout, on lui demanda d'attendre mis elle sentit que son interlocuteur était tout aussi impressionné qu'elle. Le téléphone rouge n'avait pas servit depuis très, très longtemps. Shina profita du silence pour tendre le combiné à son supérieur juste avant qu'une voix d'outre tombe retentisse dans le haut parleur.

Lucifer : Treize ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ais pas eut… Un problème ?

Treize : Oui. J'ai retrouvé mon archange.

Lucifer : Ah ? Le Maître de l'Eau est donc de retour… ?

Treize : Ne joue pas les imbécile, l'autre archange.

Lucifer : Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu as la mauvaise manie de perdre tous tes archanges… Et en quoi le fait que tu es retrouvé ton petit protégé soit un problème ?

Treize : Le problème, Lucifer, c'est que 'est un des tiens qui l'a enlevé.

Lucifer : Encore ? Tu crois encore que c'est mon fils, c'est ça ?

Treize : Pas du tout. Il s'agit de Wufei…

Lucifer : Hum… Et tu peux le prouver ?

Treize : Ecoute bien, on va arrêter ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu demande à tes démons d'enlever des anges mais…

Lucifer : Je ne demande rien à personne ! Si j'avais un archange entre les mains, crois bien qu'il ne survivrais pas longtemps…

Treize : Wufei était-il porter absent ?

Lucifer : … Non.

Treize : Dans ce cas, c'est bien lui qui à enlever Zeck et pas le contraire. Cette fois, tu ne peux le nier. Tu n'as cas regarder tes relever et me dire où se trouve Wufei la plus part du temps…

Lucifer : Ca suffit. J'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Treize ?

Treize : Je te tiens pour responsable et tu le paieras cher s'il lui a fait le moindre mal !

Lucifer : c'est la dur loi des nages et des démons, Treize. Tu ne peux rien y changer !

Treize : Sauf que je soupçonne l'utilisation d'un anneau du silence… Ton petit démon à donc triché… Tu te souviens que ces artéfacts sont interdit et que normalement il ne devrait plus en rester ?

Un silence de plomb lui répondit, signe qu'il avait très certainement touché dans le mille.

Treize : Tu m'entends Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Oui, ça va ! Je ne suis pas sourd. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Treize : Retrouve moi au 131 avenue Shinomura d'ici 10 minutes. On verra sur place ce qu'on fera.

Lucifer incrédule : Quoi ? Tu veux que je quitte mon royaume ?

Treize : Exactement. Et tout de suite !

Avec violence, Dieu raccrocha le téléphone.

Maison Yui :

L'archange de l'Eau s'était relevé en vitesse en ressentant l'onde des pouvoirs de Zeck se propager dans l'air. Il posa les pieds au sol et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de son apprenti. Trowa lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea directement vers le salon.

Quatre : Duo ? Duo ? Heero ????

Trowa : Ils ne sont pas là.

Le démon qui revenait sur ses pas, lui tendit un petit bout de papier où était griffonner quelques mots à la va vite.

Quatre : C'est pas vrai… Ils sont aller voir Zeck ! Allons-y !

Trowa : Hein ? Mais tu sais où ils sont ?

Quatre : En utilisant ses pouvoirs, Zeck s'est dévoilé… mais le pire, c'est pourquoi il se sert de ses pouvoirs et que Treize l'aura certainement localisé aussi.. Ca va être un vrai bazar !!!!

En sous sol :

Le maître de la maison avait passé sa colère sur les pauvres serviteurs qui avaient eut le malheur de croisé son chemin ou d'être sur le passage de sa chambre. Il attrapa un manteau long de couleur foncé et se drapa dedans avec un geste majestueux. Sa fille entra juste au moment où il allait sortir et ils se croisèrent donc de ce fait. Mais elle portait aussi un manteau de couleur sang.

Lucifer : Hum… Je dois me rendre sur Terre, toi tu reste ici.

Lady Une : Quoi ? Je viens avec toi !

Lucifer : Oh que non, tu restes là !

Lady Une : Certainement pas !

Connaissance sa ville par cœur, Lucifer la regarda avec un sourire énervé puis poussa un soupir, signe de capitulation. C'est donc ensemble qu'il quittèrent le royaume par un portail créer par le Maître des Enfers.

131 avenue Shinomura :

Duo se tenait droit dans le cuisine, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa légère blessure à la joue su à l'attaque de son compère angélique. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier réagirait aussi violemment aussi ne s'était-il pas méfié mais il l'avait regretter. Plusieurs coupures peut profondes, causés par des lames de vent, finissaient de se refermer sur ses bras et son visage. De colère, il avait cloué ses 2 adversaire sur une chaise sans prendre la peine de les toucher. Il entra un peut plus dans la maison pour permettre à Heero de se mettre à l'abris puis fixa Zeck et Wufei d'un air mauvais.

Zeck : Duo… Tu.. T'es bien plus fort que… qu'avant…

L'archange du vent essayait vainement de se libérer de la pression de l'air qui les maintenant assit. Il se débattait furieusement dans tous les sens sous l'œil amusé de l'archange primaire. Ce dernier eut soudain un déclic et fit un sourire à ses adversaire.

Duo : Euh… Désolé. Je me suis laisser emporter. Il faut dire que vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ??

Duo : Moi , Seulement parler. C'ets tout.

D'un petit geste de la main, Duo relâcha la pression et les libéra de l'emprise de son sort.. les 2 hommes purent enfin bouger normalement.

Heero : Tu es sûr que c'est pas dangereux ?

Duo : Je suis sûr qu'ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Zeck : Euh… Oui. Tu veux… parler ? De quoi ?

Duo : Oui, juste parler rien de plus rien de moins… Tu sais Zeck, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

Zeck : Je m'en doute ; Je suis l'un des Archange après tout…

Duo : Bon, écoutez tout es 2, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais c'est dangereux… Avec vos bêtises, la guerre pourrai à nouveau être déclarée !

Heero : La guerre ?

Zeck : Oui, entre Anges et Démons…

Wufei : C'est de ma faute.

Zeck : Non, c'est faux !

Duo : Qu'importe qui à fait quoi.. Le problème est toujours le même et il faut maintenant s'en sortir…

L'angelot s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers la porte une fraction de seconde. Il plissa des yeux et grogna très légèrement. C'est la voix de son amant qui le ramener à ses moutons.

Heero : Un problème ?

Duo mécontent : Rien de bien méchant pour le moment… Bon, vous 2…

Wufei : Je vais me rendre se sera plus simple.

Zeck : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête.

Duo : Plus simple ? Pourquoi ? Rendre Zeck malheur ? je ne pense pas que se soit la meilleure solution.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? faudrait savoir !

Duo : J'ai dis que je voulais solutionner le problème pas condamner un démon !

Wufei surprit : Tu… je… enfin tu…

Duo : Ce que je veux, c'est que Anges et Démons se réconcilies.

Zeck : Hein ? Mais c'est ridicule ! T'as pas mieux trouvé ? Je te trouvais plus intelligent mais visiblement j'ai du me trompé !

Heero : Hey ! Duo cherche à sauver votre peau alors vous pourriez être plus gentil.

Le blondinet lança un regard acéré à l'informaticien et fronça les soursils.

Zeck : J'ai l'impression que j'ai rater quelques wagons…

Wufei : De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'Anges et Démons fassent amis, amis ?

Duo : je coirs que pour votre part, c'est plus que amis, amis que vous avez fais…

Le démon se transforma presque en tomate alors que Zeck détournait la tête avec un air gêné si bien que Heero prit enfin conscience de ce que Duo savait depuis le début.

Duo : Il y a vous, et aussi Maître Quatre et Trowa !

Wufei : Pff.. Génial, on va faire une révolution avec tout ce beau monde.

Duo : maître Quatre est l'archange de plus puissant avec toi, Zeck. Et Trowa est tout de même le fils de Lucifer ! Ca ne compte pas pour des prunes tout de même !!!!!!

Zeck : Ne compte pas sur moi…

Duo : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Zeck : Je suis entre 2 eaux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement…

Duo : Ne me dis pas que… que tu… Non, j'le crois pas…

Lorsque le natté se mit à pouffer dans son coin, l'Archange du vent se mit en rogne contre lui.

Zeck : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tu veux bien me dire ? En attendant je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Duo s'arrêtant : Excuses moi… Mais tu t'es mis tout seul dans ce pétrin…

Heero : Euh… Il se passe quoi là ?

Duo : Héhéhé… Et bien disons que ce cher Zeck…

Zeck : Tais-toi !

Duo : Voyons, Hee-chan est mon compagnon, je peux bien lui dire…

Zeck et Wufei : OyoOOo ????

Duo : Donc je disais, Zeck est visiblement plus attaché à Treize que je ne le pensais.

Zeck : De toute façon, je n'ais aucune importance pour lui…

Duo : Oh, oh… Tu te trompes. Il est passé plusieurs fois chez Heero, à ta recherche… Il était dans un état pitoyable.

Wufei : Vraiment ?

Heero : Oui.

Zeck : Mais je croyais que s'était toi qu'il…

Duo : Moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Il veille sur moi simplement à cause d'un petit…

Heero : Gros.

Duo : D'accord, d'un gros problème de pouvoir me concernant… Tiens…

Comme Duo s'était une nouvelle fois tourné vers la porte, Zeck se leva et essaya de savoir ce qui se passait dehors. A ce moment précis, Duo alla ouvrir la porte juste à temps pour voir arrivé son Maître et Trowa.

Duo : On a de la visite…

Zeck : Comment le savais-tu… ? C'est impossible…

Les 2 invités surprises se posèrent devant la porte sans bruit.

Wufei surprit : Maître Trowa… Oups…

Trowa : Je savais bien que avais l'air bizarre la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Quatre : Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir ?

Duo : Ben… Vous étiez… Comment dire… Occupez…et il fallait que je leur parle. Hum, Maître Quatre poussez vous .

Sans brusquerie, l'angelot poussa son maître du bras au moment ou une étrange boule s'écrasait contre le mur. Quatre se retourna et scruta les paysage.

Quatre : Une prison… ? Qui… ?

Le natté ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de plus amples questions, il leva le poings et l'ouvrit d'un coup, provoquant une onde de choc qui heurta la seconde boule noir qui venait vers eux. Il dépassa son maître et descendit les quelques marches du perron.

Duo : Treize, à quoi tu joues ?

Un silence de plomb, brisé seulement par le chant du vent lui répondit.

Duo : Treize, je sais que tu est là… Je te sens. Et pas tout seul… venez donc vous joindre à nous.

Mais encore une fois, seul le bruissement des feuilles lui répondit .

… A suivre…

Lou : Voilà, désolé pour le retard… J'ai comme qui dirait loupé des cours d'info… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! On voit bien que le fin est au prochain chap Gros bisous.


	20. Retrouvaille

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Bien, faites vos jeux. Il semblerait que tout le monde soit réunit ou du moins qu'une partie des protagonistes soient aux côté de Zeck et Wufei et que la seconde se cache dans un coin du jardin . Malheureusement pour cette dernière, Duo les sens et il est bien décider à stopper les attaques adresser à son maître. La fin serait-elle enfin proche ?

Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles

Duo : Treize, à quoi tu joues ?

Un silence de plomb, brisé seulement par le chant du vent lui répondit.

Duo : Treize, je sais que tu est là… Je te sens. Et pas tout seul… venez donc vous joindre à nous.

Mais encore une fois, seul le bruissement des feuilles lui répondit . Quatre s'avança vers son élève et regarda à son tour le décor.

Quatre : Qui que vous soyez, il est trop tard pour jouer plus longtemps à cache-cache… Duo, ça ne peut pas être Treize.

Duo : Tu te trompes, c'est bien lui, je le ressens fortement.

Quatre : Mais moi c'est à peine si je sens quelque chose. Il y a peut être un ange ou deux par là mais rien de plus.

Duo : Parce que se sont des invités de marques… Sauf 2.

L'angelot fit doucement pivoter sa main levé et referma souplement ses doigts avec grâce. Aussitôt, un bruit de plaintes étouffées se fit entendre et les feuilles de l'arbuste bougèrent. Quelque secondes après, 5 silhouettes s'élevaient dans les airs, visiblement incapables de contrôler leurs mouvement et volèrent dans leur direction. Duo fit bouger son bras de façon a attirer le petit groupe prisonnier dans une sorte de bulle transparente, le tout sous l'œil effaré de son maître et même de Trowa. Une dispute semblait avoir éclaté entre le groupe prit au piège.

Lucifer : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? T'es même plus capable de tenir tes anges maintenant ? Comment oses-tu me traiter de la sorte ?

Treize : Tais toi Lucifer, tu me casses les oreilles ! Et toi, Duo, lâches-nous immédiatement !

Délaissant son petit sourire narquois, l'ange primaire ouvrit brusquement ses doigts et remit son bras le long de son corps. Les 5 prisonniers sentirent la gravitation redevenir normale et il chutèrent sur le sol sans ménagement. Une multitude de « Ouch » brisèrent le silence pesant. Lace tomba sur Alec, qui amortit sa faible chute, alors que Lady Une tombait sur son père et Treize sur la première marche. Mais tous eurent le droit à un sourire malicieux de Duo qui s'était poussé pour laisser tout le monde voir les nouveaux venus.

Duo : Bienvenu…

Trowa : PERE !!!!!! Lady Une !

Poussant sa fille, le roi des enfers se releva prestement, enleva la poussière sur sa tenue et fixa son fils. Ce dernier avait fait un pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts.

Lucifer : Ah, je te retrouves enfin. Mais en quelle compagnie !

Lady Une : Salut Mon frère. C'était bien ces vacances ?

Trowa : Mais… Mais voyons … Que… Que faites-vous hors des portes de l'enfer ?

Lucifer : On se le demande. Treize à des comptes à régler avec un démon me semble-t-il…

Comme le père de Trowa penchait un peu la tête sur le côté pour toiser Wufei, se dernier trembla de tous ses membres en sentant un frisson glacé parcourir son échine. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas d'un pouce, certainement trop pétrifier par le regard pénétrant de son maître.

Treize : Oh que oui… Même 2, puisque Trowa est là !

Lucifer : Lasses mon Fils en toute tranquillité, Treize !

Treize : Certainement pas. Je te signale qu'il retient un de mes archanges !

Lucifer : Tu délires ! Si mon fils avait un archange entre les mains, il ne le laisserait pas en vie ! C'est Quatre qui doit le retenir par un quelconque stratagème !

Treize : Désolé de te décevoir mais les ange n'ont pas pour habitude d'agir comme les démons. Je suis sûr que ton fils à une…

Quatre : CA SUFFIT !

La voix limpide mais étrangement forte de l'archange de l'eau fit sursauter presque tout le monde. Lace et cacha derrière son frère, qui s'était lui même reculer alors que Treize et Lucifer le regardait avec incompréhension. Duo pour sa part s'était fait plus petit et était revenu près de son amant afin de lui expliquer certaine chose.

Lucifer à Treize en messe basse : Je croyais que c'était l'ange le plus doux de ton royaume ?

Treize à Lu : C'est ton fils qui a du le changer de la sorte !

Quatre : Ouvrez les yeux pour une fois ! Ni Trowa, ni moi, ni personne n'est prisonnier ici ! Vous ne regardez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Nous sommes là de notre plein gré et parfaitement conscient de ce que nous faisons.

Treize : Mais…

Quatre : Pas de mais qui tienne, Treize ! Trowa n'est en rien dans le fait que j'ai quitter le ciel.

Trowa levant un sourcil : T'es sûr ?

Quatre : Ben… Euh… enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne m'y a pas forcé.

Lucifer : Trow…

Trowa : Non.

Lucifer : Mais…

Towa : J'ai dis non.

Lucifer : mais enfin comment peux-tu…

Trowa : Père ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne rentrerais pas. Je veux rester aux côté de Quatre un point s'est tout

Lucifer : Mais c'est un ange !

Trowa : Merci, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué et on ne me l'avait pas assez dit.

Lucifer : C'est notre ennemi et …

Trowa : C'est TON ennemi ! Moi c'est mon amant !

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute semblait sur le point de commencer, Treize aperçu soudainement Zeck en retrait. Ce dernier s'était cacher aux yeux de tous et écoutait ce qui se passait avec un air terrifié. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du gardien du royaume des cieux et il poussa son homologue des enfers afin de se jeter dans les bras de l'archange du vent. Ce dernier l'accueillit en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

Treize : Tu es sain et sauf !!!!!!!!! Je croyais ne plus te revoir.

Zeck : Bien sur que je vais bien.

Treize se libérant : C'est ce démon ! Tu vas me le payer, je t'en fais la promesse !

Duo : Attends, Treize, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Treize : Ne te mêles pas de ça, toi ! Tu as déjà assez à faire avec ton problème ne l'oublies pas ! Alors, Démon… Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Wufei : Je… Je…

Zeck : Treize, s'il te plais, arrêtes. Wufei ne m'a pas fait de mal et il n'en avait pas l'intention

Trize : Je m'en fiche.

Wufei : Maître Lucifer…

Lucifer : Désolé Wufei, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu as désobéit et enfreins une règles élémentaire en utilisant une anneau de l'oubli… Treize est dans son droit.

Zeck : Non !!! Treize, écoutes moi !

Treize : Plus tard…

Zeck : ARRÊTES !!!! Il n'a pas utiliser l'anneau ! Oui, il l'avait, oui, il voulait le faire mais… Mais il n'en a pas eut besoin.

Duo murmurant : C'est pas beau de mentir…

Wufei : Zeck !

Lady Une : Dans ce cas, ça se complique… Wufei n'est plus en faute. Père ?

Lucifer : Je sais…

Quatre : Treize, laisse Wufei tranquille. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Heero à Duo : C'est normal pour un ange de sauver un démon ?

Duo à Heero : Pas vraiment. Mais l'équilibre est bouleversé maintenant.

Lucifer : Bien, tu n'as plus rien contre mon démon aussi tu ne peux rien faire, Treize. Maintenant, allons-nous-en…

Treize : NON !

Dieu qui regardait fixement le démon de niveau inférieur eut un rictus malsain et il poussa son amant sur le côté afin de s'approcher de Wufei. Se dernier qui reculait à chaque pas de l'ange supérieur se heurta vite au mur et se retrouva à côté de Dorothy, totalement muette de peur.

Treize : Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! JAMAIS !!!!

Dieu leva les bras et forma un triangle avec ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres murmurèrent les signes du zodiaque chinois alors que ses doigts changeaient de positions sans cesse. Une boule se forma entre ses paume qu'il lança en direction de Wufei, toujours immobile et apeuré.

Zeck : NoOOoOoooNNNNn !!!!

Tout se passa ensuite trop rapidement pour qui quiconque puisse l'éviter. Zeck se précipita pour se mettre entre ses deux amants au moment ou l'attaque quittait les mains de Treize. Ne pouvait l'arrêter, ce dernier la regarda, impuissant, percuter le torse de l'archange et y pénétré avec force et violence. Les yeux de Zeck s'ouvrir à leur maximum alors qu'il était projeter dans les airs, vers Wufei. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol et Zeck s'écroula sur le démon. Tous 2 finirent leur course contre le mur. Le démon sentit un liquide gluant se répandre sur sa main alors qu'instinctivement il serrait le blessé.

Wufei : Zeck ! Zeck ! ZeeEeckkk !!!!!!! NoOoOoonnNnNn, je t'en pries, reste avec moi !!!! ZeckkkKKkKk !!!!!!

Tenant son compagnon fortement serrer contre lui, Wufei essayait de le faire régir. En face, Treize était totalement immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague et la bouche grande ouverte. Le reste du groupe semblait aussi surprit sauf Duo qui avait une mine sombre et triste à souhait.

Lady Une : Mon Dieu…

Justement, ce dernier se mit à trembler comme une feuille mais il parvint à faire quelques pas, fébrilement et se laissa tomber à genoux aux côté de Wufei, qui secouait toujours l'archange.

Trize : Z… Zeck… Pour… Pourquoi l'as tu… protégé… ? Je… je ne… comprends… pas…

Sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot alors que Zeck ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Zeck : Je… suis… dé…solé. Ne… pleurez…p…pas.. pour… moi. Treize, tu… tu… ne m'as… pas… Keuf… pas… laisser le… temps de te dire que… Je… Je t'aimais…au… aussi… Keuf, keuf… Pardo… pardonnez-moi… tous les… 2… Je… vous aimes…

Treize : Ne m'abandonne pas… Zeck… C'est pas grave si tu l'aimes aussi… J'aurais du t'écouter, excuses moi… Je t'en pries, ne pars pas !

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'une pâleur fantomatique de Dieu. Il attrapa une main de son amant et la serra, sans se soucier de Wufei qu pleurait également.

Treize : Zeck, tiens bon !

Lady une allait s'approcher quand Quatre lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle était tout aussi perdu que Treize et Quatre le savait mieux que quiconque. Aussi, c'est lui qui s'approcha lentement des 3 hommes. Duo le regarda faire avec tristesse alors que les bras de Heero l'attirait à lui.

Quatre avec chagrin : Arrêts Treize, il… C'est trop tard… Ces blessures sont trop graves pour qu'on puisse…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tellement sa gorge se nouait et Trowa vint à sa rescousse pour le prendre dans ses bras et cacher ses larmes.

Treize : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?????? Zeck, Zeck… Pardonnes moi !!! C'est moi qui t'es tué !

Zeck : N… Non… Ce n'est… Pas grave… L'important c'est que vous… n'ayez rien… Ne t'en… veux pas, je…

L'archange eut un sursaut violent et cracher du sang avant que sa tête ne retombe sur le côté.

Zeck : Je vous… dis ad…ieu. Prennez… soin de… vous… Du… Duo… ?

Duo : Oui ?

L'angelot s'avança doucement et s'accroupit juste à côté du blessé. Il le regarda intensément avec un petit sourire.

Zeck : Veilles… sur eux… S'il te pl…

Dans un dernier soupir, l'archange du vent ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans un sommeil éternel. Wufei et Treize se mirent à pousser les cris alors que Duo posait sa main sur le front du mort. En la relevant, une petite boule de lumière virvoleta un instant dans l'air puis s'effaça.

Duo murmurant : Sois sans crainte, je garderais toujours un œil sur eux…

Une de ses larmes roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le front du mort alors qu'il se relevait. Il fit un signe de tête au reste du groupe et ferma les yeux. Lace poussa un cri de surprise et trouva refuge dans les bras de son frère, tout aussi peiné. N'importe où dans le monde, des anges allaient ressentir la mort de l'archange du vent et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Néanmoins, Duo prit une inspiration et se retourna.

Duo : Tu es content Treize ? Tu es tellement possessif que tu fonce tête baisser ! Regarde le résultat !

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! Regardes autour de toi ! Tu compte peut être refaire la même chose avec Trowa et Quatre ou bien avec Heero et moi ? Et toi Lucifer ? Envie de faire un carnage aussi et de perdre ton fils ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de toute ses tueries ? Il est grand temps d'arrêter ça !

Lady Une : Je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère ni celui que j'aime…

Treize : Taisez-vous !!!!!! LA FERME !

Duo : La mort de Zeck doit servir…

Wufei : Je… je crois que… C'est ce que… Z… Z.. Ze… Zeck…

Duo : Zeck reviendra alors cessez de pleurez comme ça.

Treize et Wufei : QUOI ??????

… A Suivre…

Lou : Désolée encore pour le temps de parution… Bientôt j'aurais plus de court (d'ici 2 semaines même pas) alors je devrais pouvoir écrire un peu plus régulièrement. En tout cas, je vous avoues que j'ai totale modif la fin de l'histoire… Au début, Duo devait utiliser ses supers pouvoirs pour ramener à la vie Zeck mais bon, c'était trop compliquer Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire l'épilogue et ce sera bon…


	21. Et après

Titre : Un ange dans ma vie

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Wish

Disclamer : No coment !

Histoire : Un jour, Heero sauve un ange d'une mort certaine. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce simple geste allait totalement bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'un Archange et un Démon débarque et que l'histoire relève de Dieu en personne…

Résumé : Et bien il est plus que temps d'avoir enfin le dénouement de cette histoire d'anges et de démons qui s'aiment. Tout le monde étant runit, tout aurait du se finir, mais le problème, c'est que accidentellement, Treize à tuer Zeck et ce n'est pas Duo qu pourra le sauver. Enfin visiblement.

Chapitre 21 : Et après ?

Les pourparlers entre Dieu et Satan ont échoué, pourtant certaines lois ont tout de même réussit à voir le jour. Bien que ennemi depuis trop longtemps, le royaume des ténèbres à clairement refuser toute sorte de paix durable avec le royaume de la lumières. Mais il est désormais interdit de s'entre tuer. Afin de ne pas privilégier l'un des 2 camp, il fut décidé si une proie était en commun avec les 2 royaumes, c'est celui qui l'aurait approcher le premier qui gagnerait l'âme. De cette façon, le guerre qui oppose anges et démons continue sur ce point. Mais l'amour entre 2 êtres de royaumes différents est maintenant autorisé et Maître Quatre à pu retourner au ciel et reprendre sa fonction. Seule interdiction, raconter quoique se soit à Trowa et vice verse. Mais étrangement, en cette 2102 année beaucoup de couple hétérogène se sont développer et c'est un fait maintenant courant. Treize est toujours le Dieu principal du royaume des cieux, même s'il commence à chercher un remplaçant. Après une certaine déprime de plusieurs années à cause de la mort de Zeck, il a finalement réussit à s'en sortir. Conscient de son acte horrible, il à décider d'abandonner son amour pour Zeck et ne l'a pas rechercher malgré sa terrible envie de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, il est très proche de Lady Une, la fille de Satan, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas vraiment le choix. Maître Quatre et Trowa vivent désormais sur Terre, ne retournant dans leur royaume respectif que quelques rares fois et pour très peut de temps. En fait, ils ont élus domicile avec moi même et Heero. Oui, je sais, Si vous calculez, Heero devrait être âgé de… voyons, environs 117 ans. Et bien non, Heero vient de fêter ses 17 ans en réalité. De ce côté là, je dois une fière chandelle à Treize. Il a modifié la ligne de vie de mon tendre aimé. Ce dernier reste un humain mais il se réincarne à chaque vie et garde sa mémoire. Prtique, non ? Et moi, d'une vie à l'autre, je le suis toujours et continuerais jusqu'à ma mort. Nous vivons au gré de nos envie, voyageant quand bon nous semble. Ah, mais j'en oublies un… Et oui, ce cher Wufei… Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il est devenu ? Et bien, après avoir été sévèrement puni pour avoir frapper Dieu (si, si juste après la mort de Zeck, il se sont battu !) , il a accédé au rang de démon supérieur, tout comme moi je suis archange supérieur ( encor eplus haut que maître Quatre) maintenant, et il s'est lancé activement à la recherche de Zeck. Et oui, bien qu'il continu son travail de démon, il passe ses journées à tenter de repérer l'âme de son amour réincarné. Quoi ? ah oui, vous vous demandez comment un ange peut se réincarné ? Et bien en fait, c'est un de mes petit tour de passe-passe. Vouss vous souvenez de cette boule de lumière à la mort de Zeck et bien, c'était son âme. Mais je me suis fais réprimander par Treize et je n'ais plus le droit de recommence. Soit disant qu'il doit être le seul à pouvoir modifier ainsi la destinée des être. N'empêche qu'il était content de le savoir réincarné. Bon, pour le moment, on ne sait pas si Zeck à ou non reprit forme humain car lors de sa première vie en tant qu'être humain, il est mort très jeune d'une maladie et ni Wufei ni Treize n'ont pu intervenir. Du coup, tout comme Heero, il revient à la vie, sans se souvenir de qui il était avant. Pauvre Wufei, comment va-t-il lui faire avaler qu'il est un démon ? Enfin, on dit que des âmes sont toujours destinées aussi je sais que qu'importe le nombre de fois, Zeck aimera toujours Wufei et il acceptera bien le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain.

Duo posa son crayon et passa un main amoureuse sur la page avant de refermer la couverture du livre rouge. Il était en train de le ranger à sa place quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et que Heero entra. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même Heero, mais il gardait son regard cobalt et sa soit distante froideur. Il portait maintenant un autre prénom également mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Duo se retourna et lui fit un immense sourire.

Duo : Bonjour mon chéri.

Ex Heero : 'Lut. Tu fais quoi ici tout seul ?

Duo : Rien de bien important.

Se glissant jusqu'à lui, Duo l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur. Quand le baiser prit fin, l'ex Heero passa un bras au niveau de la taille de Duo et le fit basculer pour le prendre dans ses bras telle une mariée.

Ex Heero : Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

Duo souriant : Pas du tout.

Ex Heero : Mais si… Je vais te faire parler moi !

Après une multitude de baisers dans le cou, Heero sortit du bureau, son fardeau toujours entre les bras et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il allongea le garçon sur son lit et commença par l'embrasser plus passionnément, laissant ses mains courir sous les vêtements du garçon.

Ex Heero : Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir parler ?

L'archange supérieur grimaça, sachant à quoi s'en tenir. Heero allait le frustrer jusqu'au bout, s'arrêtant aux pires moment afin de lui soutirer l'information.

Duo : Un… Un archange doit… Ah… Arrêtes… Heero !!

S'il continuait à l'appeler ainsi c'était par habitude et surtout, le japonais ne voulais pas changer de prénom à chaque fois. Aussi, même si ces papiers portaient une autre appellation, Duo et le reste de l'équipe ne cesserait pas de l'appeler Heero.

Heero : Tu disais ?

Tout en parlant, il s'évertuait à faire monter le bien-être de Duo tout en veillant à ne pas dépasser un certain stade. Ses mains habilles connaissaient maintenant parfaitement donner du plaisir à son ange . Quand à l'archange Supérieur (Duo y tient) il commençait à gémir doucement sous les assauts de son compagnons.

Duo : Rien… Heero, je t'en pries… Hum…

Au moment où il l'attirait à lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en fallait plus le téléphone rouge sonna de sa mélodie sans pareil et Heero et Duo s'immobilisèrent en même temps. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis le japonais libéra son amant.

Duo : Toujours au mauvais moment. J'espère que c'est important…

Il fit une roulade pour arriver au bord du lit puis se leva avec mauvaise humeur. Dans un sens, la sonnerie l'avait sauvé, il se savait incapable de gagner face à son amant. Mais tout de même, quelle déveine. Il décrocha le fameux téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

Duo : Oui ?

Hey, salut Dudule ! Comment va-t-on depuis la dernière fois ?

Duo : Wufei ? C'est toi qui m'appelle ? Sur ce téléphone ?

En fait, le téléphone rouge était une ligne un peu spéciale que peut de personne avait sur terre. Elle reliait à la fois la terre et le royaume des anges, mais également la terre et le royaume de Démon. Et pour cause, le successeur de Lucifer vivait ici.

Wufei : Ba alors, pas content d'avoir de mes nouvelles ? C'est gentil ça, attends que je revienne !

Duo : Pardon, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour téléphoner.

Wufei : Oh, oh… J'ai interrompu un moment de détente ?

Duo : Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Wufei piaffant : Héhéhé… 9a y est, je l'ais retrouver !

Duo : Non ? C'est vrai ?

Wufei : Oui. C'est un beau garçon de 16 ans nommé Angelo.

Duo : Angelo? Beurk… Dieu aurait pu choisir un autre prénom ! Mais 16 ans, c'est super jeune ! Tu vas le pervertir, Wufei ? Un pauvre garçon de 16 ans initier au joie de l'homosexualité… 1

Wufei : Ca va, hein ! C'est pas de ma faute !

Duo : Je plaisante. De toute façon, il tombera sous ton charme au moment où il te verra. Où êtes vous ?

Wufei : En Espagne.

Duo : C'est loin ça… En tout cas, je vous souhait tout le bonheur possible.

Wufei : Hey Duo…

Duo : Quoi encore ?

Wufei : Je… je voulais te dire merci.

Duo : De rien… Bien, je dirais à Trowa et Quatre la bonne nouvelle.

Wufei : Tu es décidément bien pressé… Ok, je te laisse à tes occupations. Bye Duo !

Duo : Bye…

Il raccrocha le téléphone, un sourire un peu niait sur les lèvres et le regard quelque peu dans le vide.

Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien… Tout le monde est heureux et vie comme il l'entend. Et d'ici quelques jours, 2 invités arriveront…

Duo se retourna et se jeta sur le lit aux côtés de son amant. Il lui fit le plus merveilleux des sourire et se coucha sur le flanc près de lui.

Duo : On reprend ?

Heero : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : Bientôt, on ne pourra plus le faire autant avec les 2 nourrissons qui arrivant…

Heero : C'est bien vrai. Tu es sûr qu'on a besoin de rien acheter ?

Duo : Rien du tout… Les anges nourricières nous apporterons ce qu'il faut.

Heero : Quelle idée d'occuper ton poste…

Duo : Et oui, je suis l'un des anges les plus puissants, tout le monde se battrait pour avoir l'honneur d'être mon élève !

Heero : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Duo : Tous les anges sont confiés à un aîné après leur éclosion. Ainsi, ils ont un père et une mère et apprendront ce qu'il faut d'eux. C'est important et je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ce travail.

Heero : Moi aussi. Parce que nous auront ainsi la possibilité d'être père et de voir grandire nos enfants.

Duo : Au fait, t'as trouvé des prénoms ?

Heero : Euh…

Duo : Quoi ? T'as pas cherché ?

Heero : Mon boulot me prend beaucoup de temps…

Duo : Père indigne !

Le natté attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche de sa main et le lança sur Heero qui le prit en pleine figure, ce dernier le retira et jeta un faux regard noir à son compagnon puis lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Aussitôt Duo se mit à rire et à le frapper à coup d'oreillers moelleux.

**FIN**

(il en faut bien une, non ?!)

Lou : Bon et bien la voilà enfin cette fin… Elle vous a plus ? peut être qu'un jour on retrouvera Duo et compagnie dans une petite anecdote ? ca vous plairais ? Enfin, j'espère que la fin ne vous à pas trop déçut . Ce fut avec grand plaisir que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews au fil des chapitre. Je vous remercie encore énormément d'avoir suivi cette fic et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Amicalement. Lou 999

1 Quelqu'un connaît Love Mode ? C'est un manga Yaoi ou le jeune garçon va devenir homo d'une façon un peu étrange. Pour celle qui veule le lire, il n'existe pas en édition française, mais vous pourrez le trouvez sur Ai Ni natte, un site de download de scantrad de mangas !


End file.
